


Senses

by pallysdArtagnan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 50,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysdArtagnan/pseuds/pallysdArtagnan
Summary: Athos is injured one Sense is taken one becomes more dominate over the others. Kiara helps Athos through the troubling time but can she get through to the former Comte or will his moodiness from whats happened cause him to give up??This is the follow up to Revenge On A Musketeer





	1. Chapter 1

Grace will be popping up at some point of the storyline and Athos will not be happy she's not around

Disclaimer//// I dont own the Musketeers I just borrow them from time to time they belong to BBC1 and Alexander Dumas .. I only own the folks you dont know like Kiara and anyone else I toss in

 

 

Sense’s 

By pally

Aramis and Porthos are sitting at their table having mid afternoon snack after a full day of training. d’Artagnan is over by the well cooling off with a cloth on his neck he looks at Athos still training with his sword with straw dummy. He looks over to Aramis he sees a worry on his face. He walks over to the table and sits down next to Aramis

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, what is going on with Athos? He’s training harder everyday as if it’s his last

 

Aramis: I’ve noticed that to he’s pushing himself more than usual as well

Porthos: He’s been acting odd for awhile

 

d’Artagnan: Maybe we should talk to him about what’s going on? Maybe we could help him with whatever is bothering him

 

Porthos: Athos won’t tell us anything till he’s ready (Porthos gives d’Artagnan a shrug of his shoulders)

 

Aramis: His silence is almost deadly at times when he’s like this

 

d’Artagnan: He usually he only gets this way when he’s seen or talked to Milady (Porthos looks at Aramis then back at d’Artagnan)

 

Porthos: She’s his nightmares from the past that can’t seem to let go. (She had tried to kill him in the fire at his family home in Pinon. He had promised Athos he wouldn’t tell Aramis or Porthos. And he never did. They had one last battle that had ended up at a tunnel he had told her to get on her knees and removed his sword he placed the tip on her chest. 

With her chest heaving she told him to do a better job than he had before and ripped of her necklace that covered her scar from the rope that scarred her flesh. He looked at her for a moment he saw what he had loved but now he saw what she had become. Porthos had said to let the proper authorities deal with her and d’Artagnan didn’t want him to kill her either. Athos rarely showed emotion but she was bringing something out he had only seen during the fire. 

 

Uncertainty but in his mind, he still had a job to do and that was kill her for what she had done. He looked at her memories flooded him he removed the tip of the blade and pulled her up. He didn’t care if she went to Spain, England or anywhere long as she left and never came back that that’s all her wanted. If she did he would kill her. With that she walked off down the tunnel alone and Athos left alone with his torment of memories

As they continued to talk among themselves they see Captain Treville come through the Garrison gate on his horse. The look on his face tells them he’s not in a good mood. He dismounts and walks to the office stairs and looks at them over his shoulder)

 

Treville: You 4 in my office right away (he quickly walks up the stairs and slams the door)

 

Porthos: Wonder what’s got him so angry?

 

Aramis: No idea but I guess we will soon find out (he looks over at Athos stabbing the straw dummy as if it’s a real person. He calls over to him) Athos! Athos! (Athos looks at Aramis) Treville wants to see us in his office right away (Athos nods and puts his sword in scabbard and walks over to the table. He grabs a cup of ale)

 

Athos: Did he say why he wanted to see us??

 

d’Artagnan: No, but he seemed a little angry (Athos looks at Porthos he raises his hands up)

 

Porthos: I’m innocent 

 

d’Artagnan: This time (he chuckles Porthos gives him a glare)

 

Athos: We better find out what he wants (they all head to the office Athos opens the door and walks in. He takes his place to the right of Treville’s desk followed by Aramis then Porthos and lastly d’Artagnan) you wanted to see us Captain?

 

Treville: Yes, his Majesty has decided he wants to have a grand party the first week of July. ( everyone looks at one and other then back at Treville. Athos speaks up)

 

Athos: Why the first week of July is there something special he wants to celebrate?

 

Treville: Just that its summer (Athos rolls his eyes and nods his head)

 

Aramis: What’s so special this year about summer coming and that July will be hotter than it is now?

 

Treville: His Majesty wants to celebrate with fire works 

 

Athos: Fireworks (he sounds less than thrilled with that idea)

 

Treville: Yes, and he wants it to be spectacular 

 

Porthos: When doesn’t he want spectacular??

 

Treville: He’s sending a missive to a dealer for as many as he can get to shipped here. 

 

Aramis: How long do you think it will take for them to arrive? 

 

Treville: Well its early June I’m guessing the end of June. I’ll want to discuss security in detail once they arrive

 

Athos: Of course 

 

Treville: I want you 4 to look around the grounds and see where we can put the fireworks at and the best vantage place to see them. You know the King will want to see them from a good vantage point

 

Athos: We will look around and see what will be the best on both counts (Athos tips his head and heads to the door followed by the other 3. They walk down the stairs)

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll help the stable boy get the horses (he hurries off to the stables. Aramis watches as Athos leans against one posts. Porthos grabs some carrots and takes a bite big bite of one. Aramis looks at Porthos to see if now is a good time to see what’s going on with Athos he tilts his head. Aramis walks up to Athos)

 

Aramis: Mon Amie, what is troubling you? (Athos looks at Aramis)

 

Athos: Nothing is troubling me what makes you think there is?

 

Aramis: Your training more than usual

 

Athos: I just need to keep from getting rusty that’s all. How would it look for the Kings Musketeer to be rusty in battle and take a hit?

 

Aramis: Athos, you’re the best swordsman in the regiment the best of France. I know something is bothering you and it has been for months. It’s not good keep secrets 

 

Athos: And to stay the best I must hone my skill daily. I do have my secrets and some I don’t wish share at this time. (Aramis is somewhat confused by what he’s said)

 

Aramis: I thought we didn’t keep secrets from one and other?

 

Athos: Sometimes we must so no one gets hurt (he looks at Aramis his green eyes bore in to Aramis brown. He knows right away what he’s referring to Aramis looks away as Athos walks past him. d’Artagnan and the stable boy come out with their horses. Athos quickly mounts Roger and heads out the Garrison doorway. Porthos looks at Aramis)

 

Porthos: What did he say?

 

Aramis: Just something that should have stayed in the past (Porthos starts to ask him what he means but Aramis quickly mounts up on Lottero. Porthos isn’t sure what is going between the two but he will find out he mounts up on Flip and d’Artagnan on Zad. They hurry after Athos.


	2. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos continues to be on edge but refuses to say why no matter who asks.

2

Aramis tries several times throughout the last few weeks of June to get Athos to open up and tell him what he meant about keeping secrets from him and the others, but Athos refused to discuss it. Even Porthos and d’Artagnan tried as well to get him to talk about what was bothering him. He again refused. Even Treville could tell something was weighing on his mind. He stops him after morning muster

 

Treville: Athos, I would like a word with you (Athos looks at the others not sure why the Captain wants to talk to him then back at Treville)

 

Athos: Yes, Captain (he walks over to the Captain he starts walking Athos walks beside him)

 

Treville: So how are fireworks coming?

 

Athos: There’s a lot of them to have primed the pyrotechnic said they should be ready the day of the 4th. Only thing that could interfere would be weather

 

Treville: That’s the last thing we need rain to ruin the fireworks. (He stops walking and looks at Athos as he’s stopped next to him) Athos, is everything ok 

 

Athos: Yes, why do you ask?

 

Treville: You seem like something is weighing on you

 

Athos: Its nothing just worry over the fireworks nothing more.

 

Treville: That’s it? Are you sure?

 

Athos: Yes, Captain 

 

Treville: If there was something you needed to talk about you know you can come to me anytime and talk about it

 

Athos: Yes, Captain I know that. If you’ll excuse me I need to go finale preparations for the Gala (he tilts his hat and heads over to the stables to get Roger. Treville stands there for a moment then heads up to his office. July 4th midafternoon its hot and humid the Musketeers are on Guard duty standing in the humid outdoors while the Kind and Queen are under a tent watching a dance troupe Porthos looks at the sky)

 

Porthos: Clouds moving in

 

d’Artagnan: Maybe it’ll rain and cool things down

 

Aramis: If it rains then the King will be upset and demand we do this all over again tomorrow (d’Artagnan rolls his eyes)

 

d’Artagnan: Treville said we could have tomorrow off I made plans (Aramis looks at him) 

 

Aramis: Do they involve Lady Grace by chance (d’Artagnan knows Aramis still not that Grace and he are seeing each other but at least he stops hovering around them.)

 

d’Artagnan: As a matter a fact they do (he says with a smile. Just then a curt voice interrupts them)

 

Athos: Enough (he gives them the Comte glare they stop talking. Porthos leans over to Aramis)

 

Porthos: His mood is getting darker

 

Aramis: Yes, should we talk to him and see what’s really going on??

 

Porthos: Let’s give a couple days maybe by then he’ll tell us himself (Just then he sees Treville walking over to them)

 

Treville: The King has decided to move inside the Queen is feeling tired and needs some rest. The Red Guards will take over while you get some rest and be ready for tonight

 

Athos: Yes, Captain (Treville walks back over to the tent and follows the King and Queen inside the Palace. Aramis watches the Queen intently hoping she’s ok. He’s pulled from his thoughts by Athos) Aramis we need to head back to Garrison (he saw the way Aramis was looking at the Queen and hopes their secret will remain just that a secret. But Athos knows Aramis too well and fears for his brother’s life. The Musketeers head back to Garrison Porthos and d’Artagnan talk quietly while Aramis and Athos have thoughts of their own. A couple hours later Athos is sitting at their table looking far off in thought when d’Artagnan walks up to him. He says Athos name several times before the swordsman looks at him)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, are you alright? you were a million miles away

 

Athos: Sorry I didn’t hear you (d’Artagnan is a little worried by his response) I’m fine really (he stands up) we need to head to Palace and make sure everything is secure 

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll get Porthos and Aramis (he heads to their barracks to find Aramis and Porthos. 15 mins later the Musketeers head to the Palace. (Athos and the men in charge of the fireworks are do a finale walk through making everything will go off without any problem. Athos still has a feeling something will go wrong. What he can’t pin point he looks around seeing if anyone could be threat. 

There’s hundreds of people milling around anyone could be a threat. He was glad the Cardinal agreed that the Red Guard should be present as well as the Musketeers with so many people on the grounds. Aramis and Porthos would stand guard by the King and Queen while he and d’Artagnan would be near the fireworks to make sure no one interfered with them. He was having second thoughts about having Aramis so close to the Queen, but he couldn’t change places with him now. He walks over to the last display and goes over it with the specialist.

 

The King and Queen are sitting chatting with some of the dignitaries when the King motions the Cardinal over. He walks over and bows to him and the Queen)

 

Cardinal: Yes Sire?

 

The King: Cardinal when do the fireworks start? Its nearly dusk shouldn’t they be starting? (the Cardinal wants to roll his eyes)

 

Cardinal: Sire, it has to be nearly dark then they will start them off

 

The King: Well I hope it hurries up (he says some annoyance in his voice)

 

Cardinal: It won’t be much longer Sire I promise (he fakes a smile and bows and turns away and goes looking for Athos. A couple minutes later he finds him talking to one of the men that’s in charge of setting of the fireworks. Athos sees him he finishes his conversation and walks over to him) 

 

Athos: Cardinal, is there a problem?

 

Cardinal: The King is getting inpatient how much longer? (Athos looks up to the sky thankfully the clouds had moved out chance of rain was no longer a threat. It wasn’t yet dark but nearly there he looks back at the Cardinal)

 

Athos: Not much longer (he keeps his tone even so not to anger the Cardinal)

 

Cardinal: Can’t they just shoot them off its almost dark 

 

Athos: They could but then the fireworks wouldn’t be as spectacular, and you know that would greatly disappoint the King (Athos does his best not to aggravate the Cardinal. But even he should know the darker it is the more spectacular the fireworks would be. The Cardinal knows he can’t intimidate Athos he raises his hand and flicks his wrist and walks off. Athos lets a small grin escape. He walks over the main pyrotechnician) the King is getting inpatient for things to get started 

 

Main Pyro tech: I’ll shoot a few of to test to make sure we don’t have any problems with the wicks

 

Athos: Thank you I’ll tell my men what is going on (he heads off to the platform that’s a good distance away. He walks over to Porthos) the pyrotechnician will shooting off some test shots of fireworks hopefully that will keep the King amused for a bit till they start going off.

 

Porthos: Hope they put on a long show he’s been in a mood

 

Athos: When isn’t he in a mood (Porthos chuckles. Athos looks over at Aramis who is looking at the Queen she’s looking at the King and looks bored) what’s going on with Aramis?

 

Porthos: Not sure, He’s been sullen ever since you stationed him here with me. Hope he’s not getting sick (Athos shakes his head slowly)

 

Athos: He’s not sick I’m sure. I’ll talk to him after this is over

 

Porthos: He’s been acting odd ever since the Convent 

 

Athos: He lost his first love again there Isabelle he was heartbroken about her death.

 

Porthos: I know I could tell he was upset when I saw him that day but the way he acts around the Queen worries me

 

Athos: She was just trying to help him with the loss of Isabelle (he hated lying to Porthos, but he couldn’t tell him the truth not right now. He would talk to Aramis soon as they got back to the Garrison. Just then they could hear pops Athos ran out of the tent and could see short bursts of fireworks being shot off into the sky. The crowd clapped, and the King was happy like a child. Athos looks back at Porthos letting him know things are alright.)


	3. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4th of July arrives and fireworks illuminate the sky ..Things are wonderful till cigar sparks a terrible explosion and frighting unseen injury

3 

The fire works go off with cracks and bangs and explode in almost deafening booms. Everyone is mesmerized by all the bright colors and shapes. Athos can hear a course of Ahhhhh’s and OHHHHHHHH’s. He looks up at the sky and watches the fireworks explode for a moment he’s mesmerized one as well explodes blue and silver the color is so spectaular. His thoughts of the colors disappear after someone bumps into him he turns quick his hand on hilt quickly. He sees a very intoxicated man holding a bottle of wine the man sees Athos is a Musketeer

 

Man: Im..i’m… s,,sorry.. Monsieur I..I didn’t s..see you(Athos gives him the best glare he has the man’s eyes get wide)

 

Athos: I suggest you leave and go home (the man nods and quickly walks off Athos turns back around he looks over to the small platform the King and Queen are sitting on. The King has a big smile on his face like a 5-year-old at Christmas and the Queen looks tired. He feels sorry for her as his thoughts continue he hears shouting he turns and sees d’Artagnan and the man in a heated argument. He’s not sure what it’s about but he needs to act to get it quieted down. As he gets closer he can hear d’Artagnan yelling at the man to put the cigar out.

The man takes a swing at d’Artagnan he steps back and misses getting hit. The man is angrier now he grins at d’Artagnan and flicks the stub of the cigar away d’Artagnan is mad and grabs him by the collar. Athos is few feet away when he sees the fireworks starting to go off without being set off. (cause of the cigar Athos yells to everyone to get out of the area folks start running and screaming as they go off Porthos and Aramis can see the commotion going on Porthos hurries to the front of the platform and tells the King and Queen they have to get out now. Aramis takes the Queens hand in his hand and hurries her off the plat form followed by Porthos and the King.

They hurry them to the Royal coach Aramis can hear a series of explosions Aramis looks in the sky sees several fireballs of flames shoot up in the sky he shuts the door the door quickly and yells at the driver to hurry and get the King and Queen back to the Palace. The Royal driver takes off as Treville comes running over to Aramis and Porthos 

 

Treville: What in God’s name is going on!? (he yells loudly over the sounds of explosions and colorful lights adorning the night sky)

 

Aramis: Not sure but we better find Athos and d’Artagnan. (They run towards to where the explosions are coming from Treville sees the danger of what’s going on. He starts yelling at everyone to clear the area. Athos is trying to keep people safe as he must keep ducking from being hit from stray fireworks. d’Artagnan is knocked to the ground as one the fireworks explode dangerously close to hitting him. He lays there on his side trying to catch a breath.

Athos sees d’Artagnan go down a sudden fear over cones him as he runs quickly to where d’Artagnan is laying. He touches him and rolls him over on his back)

 

Athos: d’Artagnan are you hit? (d’Artagnan can hear the worry in in his mentor/brother’s voice. He looks up at him)

 

d’Artagnan: Just had the wind knocked out of me is all (he smiles trying to take worry from him) I’m alright really(Athos looks at him but can’t see any injuries at the moment and no blood)

 

Athos: Did you hit your head at all?

 

d’Artagnan: No Athos I swear I didn’t and I don’t think we have time to worry if I did, we have to get people outta of here (Athos looks at him again then nods) 

 

Athos: Alright, but if you start feeling dizzy or anything tell me, and I’ll get you to Aramis

 

d’Artagnan: I will (he smiles. He holds his hand out Athos reaches his out and takes it in his and pulls him up. Suddenly there’s another explosion close to them they instinctively duck down as more fireworks go off and more debris is hitting close to them. Athos hears a high pitch whistle he looks up and sees a bright firework coming towards them.)

 

Athos: d’Artagnan get down! (he shoves him down on to the ground and covers him with his body as dirt and debris rain down on them he covers d’Artagnan’s head with his hat and covers his head with hands and more explosions go off. what seems like forever he doesn’t hear anymore popping he slowly gets up.) d’Artagnan are you alright?

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, I’m fine what about you? (he sees Athos is bleeding from a cut above his left eye blood is trickling down his face)

 

Athos: I’m fine we need to fine Aramis and Porthos (they both stand up Athos happens to look to his left he sees a lit firework coming their way he takes 2 steps. When all the sudden the firework lands directedly in front of a small barrier that a line of fireworks are set up on to go off. The firework lands on the line of wicks Athos for a moment is lost at what’s going on that he doesn’t have time to react to. The bright explosion causes Athos to go down d’Artagnan hits the ground and covers his head he looks up for a moment and sees a large fire and fireworks going off in every direction. He yells Athos’s name several times but gets no response. He can see his still form on his stomach not moving. He looks around people are scattering to get away from the fireworks and all the miss fires that have befallen. He prays Aramis and Porthos are alive and Treville as well. He yells Athos name one more time still no response. He leans his head down on arms and lays there for a moment. 

 

He must do something he can’t leave him lying there hurt or God forbid dead. He raises his head and takes deep breath counts to 3 and runs as if the devils himself is chasing him to Athos. He comes to skidding stop as fireworks come ever so close to his mentor /brother he’s lying on his stomach as well)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos!! Athos can you hear me!!(he rips his gloves off and presses his hand to Athos neck for a pulse he can feel a week but steady one. He breathes a sigh of relief) thank God, your alive Athos (he smiles) I’ve got to get you some place safe (he looks around and sees platform that’s away from the direct line of the fireworks.) Athos I’m going to get you out of here (he gently rolls him on to his back he can’t see any injuries other than the earlier from the cut above his left eye. He squats down and takes Athos hands in his and carefully stands up so Athos on his d’Artagnan’s back. 

d’Artagnan takes a deep breath and exhales and runs best as he can somewhat awkwardly he gets to the platform and carefully lays Athos on his back. Athos moans d’Artagnan thanks God for moan. Now he has to get help he looks around then he sees 3 worried people running towards the area he had just came from he yells and waves loudly, so they can hear him) ARAMIS!!!! PORTHOS!!! TREVILLE!! OVER HERE!!!! HURRY!!! (Its takes all 3 men a couple minutes to make their way to d’Artagnan and Athos but once they do all 3 are worried. Aramis goes quickly in to medic mode and starts checking Athos for injury. Treville looks around to see what if anything can be done about the way word fireworks. 

 

d'Artagnan: Aramis how bad is it?

 

Aramis: Possible rib injury, head injury(he sees redness around Athos eyes he’s not sure how he got that) maybe more I’ll know more once I get him back to Garrison (he looks at the Capt.) Captain Treville I have to get him back to Garrison right away

 

Treville: We can’t wait for these things to run their course we have to get him out of here now. It must be fast there’s no telling how many more of these things will be going off

 

Porthos: I can get him out of ere I can carry him (Treville looks at Porthos then at Aramis he nods)

 

Treville: Alright Porthos once your safe from here wait for us and we’ll get a wagon and take him Garrison 

 

Porthos: Yes Captain (Aramis helps Porthos lift Athos into his arms. He looks at him) 

 

Aramis: Stay safe

 

 

Porthos: You to (Treville looks at the how the fireworks are shooting off there’s no pattern and Treville has no way syncing the time of sending Porthos out to when they explode. He makes the call and taps Porthos on the shoulder and Porthos stakes off running he ducks as the fireworks hit near him and explosions rock the area as he runs with Athos. Aramis, d’Artagnan and Treville can’t see if he’s made it safely due to all the smoke drifting in the area. The look at each other then make a run for it hoping they see Porthos and Athos on the other side


	4. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos is taken to the infirmary and is examined by Aramis. Aramis worry's about Athos being unconscious for a long period of time. Porthos desides they need Lemay there. d'Artagnan wonders if he'll pull a gun on Lemay to come

4

It takes several minutes for Porthos to dodge debris and fireworks, but he manages to get to get other side the garden where he finds cover behind a wall. He sits down with Athos still in arms. He leans forward to see if he’s woken but he’s still unconscious. He checks his pulse on his neck its steady for that he’s thankful he has one. He leans his head back against the wall as he can more explosions and smoke can be seen becoming thicker. He moves Athos head to his shoulder hoping he wakes soon. For what seems like forever he finally hears d’Artagnan and Aramis yelling his name)

 

d’Artagnan: Porthos!!! Porthos!! 

 

Aramis: Porthos!!! (Porthos calls out to them)

 

Porthos: Aramis!!! d’Artagnan!! over here behind the wall (he can he hear boots on the ground coming closer Aramis comes around first then d’Artagnan)

 

Aramis: Are you alright? (he looks him over any injury he sees a cut on his forearm)

 

Porthos: Nothing that can’t wait till later. Did you find a wagon?

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, we got one (Aramis helps Porthos up with Athos d’Artagnan gets in the back of the wagon and sits down. Porthos leans Athos up against his chest then places a blanket on him he looks at him)

 

Porthos: Whoever did this will regret it

 

d’Artagnan: He does (he looks up at Porthos) he’s dead I saw his body as Treville and I were running to check on the others. 

 

Porthos: Hope he burns in hell (Aramis jumps up in the wagon)

 

Aramis: We need to get him to the Garrison infirmary quickly (he raises Athos face to see if there are any injuries that need tending. He sees dried blood on the top left side of his eyebrow he looks at d’Artagnan) how’d he get this?

 

d’Artagnan: One of the explosions he covered me and got nicked (Aramis doesn’t see any injuries to him other than some scrapes and bruises nothing that can’t wait) Treville wanted Porthos and I back to secure the grounds(. He looks at Athos Aramis sees the worry on his face)

 

Aramis: You two I’ll take care of Athos. Be safe I’ll see you soon as things are under control)

 

Porthos: Take care of im

 

Aramis: I will Mon amie (Aramis yells at the driver) Let’s go!!(they take off while Porthos and d’Artagnan watch the wagon leave. Porthos places his hand on d’Artagnan shoulder)

 

Porthos: Aramis will take care of him. Come on let’s see what we can do (they hurry back to where the fireworks still going off. At the Garrison Aramis is treating Athos he’s going over his body for any wounds that he couldn’t see with his clothes on. Luckily, he its mostly bumps and bruises on his legs and arms. His chest is clear of any major bruises. He gently checks if skull with his hands, He can feel a small bump he assumes will cause some discomfort later. He pulls the sheet up to chest then looks at Athos face he sees around his eyes are burned and puffy.

 

He reaches for some salve and dabs some on the burns under his eyes. He hopes he comes around soon the longer he’s unconscious the more worried he’ll become. Later Aramis is sitting at the table across from Athos ‘s bed when d’Artagnan and Porthos come in Aramis shhhh’s them with his finger. He points to the door they step outside while Aramis takes a peak at Athos to make sure he’s still asleep then he shuts the door.)

 

d’Artagnan: How is he? has he woken?

 

Aramis: No, not yet and I’m becoming worried. He should have woken by now I’ve sent for Doctor Lemay.

 

Porthos: May be a long wait he was treating people at the site. Lot of um hurt

 

Aramis: I know I hate to guess how many died (he touches his crucifix don’t want to wait too long if Athos doesn’t come around soon he could have a head injury. I only know so much

 

Porthos: You know more than most doctors (Aramis smiles)

 

Aramis: Thanks Mon Amie. I just wish I knew more I really need him here

 

Porthos: I’ll find him and bring him er

 

Aramis: Porthos, he’s with other patients they need him badly at the site.

 

Porthos: Athos needs him here He’s a Kings Musketeer and he’s injured. There’s other doctors that can treat the people hurt. Athos doesn’t trust many people when he’s hurt. He trusts you and Lemay and I’m going to get him (Aramis had never seen Porthos like this before. He knew his friend was worried and scared about Athos. he knew if he didn’t agree to get Lemay he’d do it anyway)

 

Aramis: Don’t pull a gun on him I don’t need you being arrested for assaulting a doctor

 

Porthos: You av my word I won’t pull my gun on him (he hurries out the door. d’Artagnan walks closer to Aramis)

 

d’Artagnan: He wouldn’t do something like that pulling a gun on the doctor 

 

Aramis: He won’t pull his gun he promised (he smiles) I need to get back inside and make sure I’m there when he wakes up

 

d’Artagnan; I’ll come with you (they both go inside. Aramis sits down on one side of the bed while d’Artagnan sits down on the other. d’Artagnan looks at Athos face it’s so still and so white he almost looks like corpse. He reaches for his hand and feels pulse he breaths a sigh of relief. He looks at Aramis) he was so still and pale I was afraid he---

 

Aramis: His heartbeat is strong and I won’t let him die if I have to fight Satan myself from taking him I will(d’Artagnan sees fear in Aramis eyes but he also knows he would fight the devil himself to make sure he didn’t take Athos life.  
******************************************************************************************** 

tbc


	5. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porthos finds Lemay the worry begins for d'Artagnan as Lemay and Aramis examine Athos. So Porthos makes sure he eats or at least trys to get him to eat

********************************************************************************************   
5

Aramis and d’Artagnan are sitting next to Athos’s bed when Porthos and Doctor Lemay come through the door. Porthos has the doctor by the collar (Aramis and d’Artagnan stand up quickly)

 

d’Artagnan: Porthos!! what have you done?

 

Porthos: I had to convince him to come with me (Aramis sees the terror on LeMay’s face)

 

Aramis: Doctor Lemay please forgive Porthos he’s just very worried about Athos. (Lemay is holding on to his doctor’s bag tightly) 

 

Doctor Lemay: I have never been taken against will ever (Aramis looks at Porthos)

 

Aramis: Porthos, I told you not to pull a gun on him

 

Porthos: I didn’t I used my main Gauche (he says with a smile) 

 

Doctor Lemay: He held it at my throat and threatened me I’m reporting him to Captain Treville(he looks terrified. Aramis must defuse the situation quickly)

 

Aramis: Doctor Lemay you have deepest apologies for Porthos. I sent him to get you Athos has been injured. Iv treated him best as I can but he’s still unconscious. I’m a field medic not a doctor and I’m afraid he may have a serious head injury. Please I beg of you to look at him (Lemay sees the worry on Aramis face and looks at Athos unconscious on the bed)

 

Doctor Lemay: How long has he been unconscious? (he sets his medical bag down and walks over to Athos’s bed)

 

Aramis: An hour or so d’Artagnan would know for sure (d’Artagnan looks at Lemay) 

 

 

Doctor Lemay: d’Artagnan how long has been Athos been unconscious?

 

d’Artagnan: Least an hour or longer. There was an explosion he was facing it when the fireworks exploded. I tried to get him to wake up, but he won’t (Aramis can hear the worry and fear in his voice. Lemay can see some scrapes on his face) 

 

Doctor Lemay: How are you? You look like you got caught in the same explosion.

 

d’Artagnan: I’m fine just some debris got me. Athos protected me from most of the explosion.

 

Doctor Lemay: I want to have a look at you as well. 

 

d’Artagnan: No, it’s not necessary Aramis checked me over I’m fine really. (Lemay looks at Aramis he nods what d’Artagnan is true) 

 

Doctor Lemay: If you start feeling light headed or nauseous let Aramis or I know right away. (d’Artagnan nods in agreement he will) Aramis will you stay and help me in case Athos wakes. I remember how you men are when you come around (Aramis grins)

 

Aramis: Yes, thank you for asking

 

Porthos: What do you want us to do?

 

Aramis: Go outside get something to eat soon as we know something I’ll come and find you (Porthos looks at Aramis not wanting to leave. Aramis moves his eyes towards d’Artagnan Porthos nods he gets what he needs to do)

 

Porthos: Come on d’Artagnan lets Aramis and Doctor Lemay get to work (he sees him looking at Athos fearing the worst) he’s in good hands he’ll be awake in no time (he smiles trying to put d’Artagnan at ease) I’ll bet Serge has some extra stew waiting for us

 

d’Artagnan: I don’t think I can eat

 

Aramis: You need to keep your strength up you know how he would feel if you keep worrying and don’t eat

 

Porthos: He’d be rather upset with you

 

d’Artagnan: Alright I’ll go but I don’t think I can eat much (Porthos places his hand on his shoulder and smiles at him)

 

Porthos: Come on let’s go I bet once you smell the stew you’ll feel hungry. It may be a long night (they leave and head down to their table. Aramis and Doctor Lemay began to examine Athos. Porthos is watching d’Artagnan devour two bowels of Serges stew. He’s grinning as he remembers d’Artagnan saying he wasn’t very hungry. He was glad the pup was eating he needed to keep his strength up. He kept a watchful eye up at the infirmary door waiting for it to open. The longer it remained closed the more he worried.

 

He watched as d’Artagnan pushed the bowel away and reached for mug of ale. He sat down next to d’Artagnan and poured himself a mug as well.) thought you said you weren’t hungry (he says with big grin)

 

d’Artagnan: I must have forgotten to eat earlier (he takes a drink of ale) Porthos they have been in with Athos a good while do you think something is wrong??

 

Porthos: No, I’m sure he’s fine they’re just going everything they can. Its Athos were talking about (he says with a smile d’Artagnan slowly smiles at Porthos. But on the inside, he’s fearful something is really wrong)

 

d’Artagnan: I wish they would come out tell us something the waiting is unbearable

 

Porthos: They will when they finish they are probably checking everything and it takes time

 

d’Artagnan: I just want him to be ok

 

Porthos: He’ll be fine he has the best doctor and medic checking him out. Why don’t we take walk?

 

d’Artagnan: No, I don’t want to leave I need to know Athos is ok please Porthos (he begs Porthos)

 

Porthos: Alright, we wait pour me some ale (he smiles but on the inside he too is worrying about Athos and what is taking so long)  
************************************************************************************************ 

tbc....


	6. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos starts comming around and discovers he cant see what will he's reaction be??

Sorry for the long wait but Athos has been some what prickly last few weeks.....

6

It seemed forever before the door to infirmary opened and Aramis and Doctor Lemay walked out. Their faces somewhat sullen as they talked as they came down the stairs. Porthos and d’Artagnan stood up as Aramis Doctor Lemay walked towards them

d’Artagnan: How Is Athos?

 

Aramis: He’s still unconscious but it’s hard for Doctor Lemay to examine when he’s like that

 

Porthos: Isent there something you can give him to wake him up?

 

Doctor Lemay: I could but if he has head injury what I give him could mask it and make it worse

 

d’Artagnan: Then what do we do?

 

Aramis: We wait (he runs a hand through his dark tangled curls in frustration)

 

Doctor Lemay: I’m Sorry Aramis (Lemay feels so bad Athos’s friends right now he knows how close they all are.) I can send for a nurse to stay with Athos till wakes 

 

Aramis: No, that won’t be necessary one of us will be with him always. We will send for you right away once he wakes. Thank you, Doctor Lemay, (Aramis smiles and holds his hand out. Lemay shakes his wishing he could do more)

 

Doctor Lemay: He’s in good hands with you Aramis. I must get back to the site and see if there are any more patients or victims (he looks at Porthos then at d’Artagnan seeing that neither will try to stop him he walks towards the gate. d’Artagnan sits down at the table he’s upset but can’t find the words to say what he wants. Porthos walks off to the straw mannequin and pulls out is sword and starts fighting with it.

Aramis stands and watches his brothers deal with the news their own way. He decides to go back upstairs and sit with Athos in hopes he wakes and he can treat him and get him back on his feet quickly( 2 days later Aramis is sitting at the table in Athos room reading his bible looking for some soothing spiritual help when he hears a low mumbling. He looks over at Athos he sees he’s moving his head side to side to and his hands are raised to stop someone from attacking him. Aramis quickly goes to his side and takes his hands in his and talks to him)

 

Aramis: Athos, Athos your safe its me Aramis come on Mon Amie stop fighting! (Athos starts thrashing and yelling)

 

Athos: d’Artagnan! d’Artagnan where are you!! 

 

Aramis: Athos, he’s safe you need to calm down! look at me you need stop fighting me! (Porthos comes busting in through the door after hearing Aramis yelling. He sees him trying to restrain Athos but having a hard of it)

 

Porthos: What’s going on?

 

Aramis: He woke up in a panic calling out for d’Artagnan. Hold him down while I get a drought for him (he hurries to the counter while Porthos holds Athos down while he continues to struggle to get free and yell)

 

Athos: Let me go I must free d’Artagnan please help me! Please!!

 

Porthos: Athos, d’Artagnan is safe I promise (Aramis comes back over he holds a cup in front of Athos’s mouth)

 

Aramis: Athos drink this please it will make you feel better (he shakes his head back and forth. Porthos grabs it and stops him from moving Aramis forces the drought into his mouth and gets him to swallow most of it. It doesn’t take long till he’s unconscious. Aramis looks down at Athos feeling bad he had to force him to take something and hold him down to it. Porthos looks at Aramis feeling the same way but knowing they had no choice. Aramis looks at Porthos) Find d’Artagnan tell him Athos woke up and was asking about him

 

Porthos: You mean he was in a panic about where he was

 

Aramis: Don’t tell him that he’s worried about him as it is. It will do him good to know that Athos is starting to come around and is asking for him. It may calm him once he sees he’s here (Porthos stands up)

 

Porthos: I’ll go get him. Its odd what a bond those two have isn’t it

 

Aramis: Its not odd Porthos its what Athos needed and d’Artagnan at the times in their lives (he says with a smile looking at Athos sleeping. Porthos quietly slips out the door. He heads down to the kitchen and finds d’Artagnan having a second helping of Sergs stew. He looks up and sees Porthos)

 

d’Artagnan: Porthos, how’s Athos?

 

Porthos: He woke up briefly asking for you then fell back to sleep. Aramis wanted you to come back case he wakes up (d’Artagnan stands up right away)

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll come right away (he grabs his weapons belt and hurries to the door and practically runs up the stairs. He opens the door the Athos room he sees Aramis sitting by his bed Athos is back to sleep Aramis puts his finger to his lips to quite him. d’Artagnan walks over to the bed) how is he? 

 

Aramis: He woke a bit ago, but he was agitated he couldn’t find you

 

d’Artagnan: I shouldn’t have left (he runs his hand through his hair in frustration)

 

Aramis: You needed to eat and get out of the is room for a bit. We didn’t know he was going to wake up. But now he’s coming around he’s mixed up and till he knows your safe and sees for himself you ok he wont calm down. I want you stay close by I think its only time now that’s slowly coming awake. 

 

d'Artagnan: What do you want me to do when he calls out?

 

Aramis: Just be there for him calm him. Tell him you there touch him with your hands tell him your safe. 

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll do what ever I can to help him Aramis I just hope he’s ok 

 

Aramis: We all do d’Artagnan we all do (d’Artagnan looks at Aramis then back at Athos. Aramis stands and walks over to the door) I’m going to have Serge make up some broth for Athos I’m sure he’ll be hungry once he wakes. Remember keep him calm once he wakes do what ever you need to reassure him your safe and he’s safe you’re not hurt.

 

d’Artagnan: I will Aramis (Aramis leaves and walks down the stairs to the kitchen while d’Artagnan sits down next to the bed and looks at Athos praying he wakes soon. 10 mins later d’Artagnan is looking through a book when all the sudden Athos cries out for d’Artagnan he raises off the bed moving his hands looking for d’Artagnan and calling out frantically for him. d’Artagnan sits down quickly down on the bed he reaches for his hands and tries to quite him down) Athos, Athos its me d’Artagnan your safe I’m safe I’m not hurt see I’m fine look at me (he sees Athos frantically looking around for him)

 

Athos: Where are you! d’Artagnan!! I can’t see you!! I can hear you, but I can’t see you!!(Athos struggles with d’Artagnan)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, you need to calm down please before you hurt yourself! (he looks at the door and yells loudly) ARAMIS, PORTHOS!!! 

 

Athos: What’s going on why cant I see??(d’Artagnan gets him back against the pillow)

 

d’Artagnan: I don’t know Athos. (Just then Aramis and Porthos coming in through the door)

 

Aramis: What’s happened?

 

Porthos: What’s going on we could hear you yelling?

 

d’Artagnan: He woke up yelling for me but he said he couldn’t see me and he panicked.(they watched as Aramis trying to calm Athos down by talking to him)

 

Aramis: Athos, What’s wrong? You need to calm down Mon Amie 

 

Athos: Aramis. its dark why is I dark? I cant see you or d’Artagnan (he keeps reaching frantically for Aramis’s hands. Aramis places his hand in Athos hand)

 

Aramis: Athos, its not dark Mon Amie its morning (Athos stops struggling and looks around) what do you see Athos?

 

Athos: I see nothing (he listens to Aramis voice and turns to his voice and says deathly calm) I see absolutely nothing (hairs stand on Aramis neck as he looks d’Artagnan his eyes are wide like saucers and Porthos has a feral scowl on his face that no one should talk to him or touch him

tbc...


	7. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis dosent like being excluded from being in Athos room while Lemay examines him. Treville has a talk with d'Artagnan about how he got his Commission. Athos proves to be his very Comte self

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

7

Aramis sends d’Artagnan to the Palace to get Lemay quickly while Aramis and Treville try to get Athos to talk to them but he refuses to say anything and its most unnerving to them. Porthos leaves the room and waits for Lemay and d’Artagnan’s arrival. 30 minutes later d’Artagnan opens the door followed closely by Lemay and Porthos.

 

Aramis: You certainly took your time(Aramis tone of voice has Treville quickly intervene)

 

Treville: I’m sure Doctor Lemay and d’Artagnan hurried as quickly as they could Aramis(he glares at Aramis. Lemay can feel the tension)

 

Lemay: I want to have a look at Athos alone 

 

Aramis: I don’t think that’s a good idea

 

Treville: Aramis, let Doctor Lemay do his job (he looks at Aramis with the don’t make me tell you again look. Aramis stands up)

 

Aramis: I need some air (he walks past Lemay and d’Artagnan and Porthos. Treville looks at Porthos he nods and heads out the door. d’Artagnan feels a little left out should he go with Porthos to after Aramis or stay and wait to find out what’s going with Athos. Treville sees him and places his hand on his shoulder)

 

Treville: Why don’t you wait with me while Doctor Lemay examines Athos. Then when he’s done Athos will probably need someone to talk to and you seem to calm him

 

d’Artagnan: I just want to help him. He’s helped me with so much he helped me get my commission (he looks up at Treville)

 

Treville: You won your commission for the swordsman you became and the talent you learned from him as well as the others

 

d’Artagnan: What if Athos is blind what do we do?

 

Treville: We cross that bridge when and if we must. Till then we do what we must make him feel he’s not alone and abandoned. Wait out here till we’re finished then you may want to go in after Lemay is done with exam (d’Artagnan nods his head and wipes his eyes he stands up quickly so Treville wont think less of him. Lemay heads to Athos room Treville goes with him. Lemay sets his bag down on the dresser then walks over to the bed. He looks down at Athos his eyes are open)

 

Lemay: Good morning Athos (he smiles trying to put him at ease) I’m glad to see your awake

 

Athos: I wouldn’t know if its morning or night all I see is darkness(he says coldly. Treville takes a step closer to the bed. Lemay feels a little unnerved by sightless Athos staring at him)

 

Treville: Athos! that’s enough do you understand me. Now Doctor Lemay is going to examine you and you will answer any question he has and it will be politely do you understand me (Athos knows he’s drawn the Captains ire now)

 

Athos: Yes, (he looks away from Lemay and exhales a breath. Lemay looks at Treville)

 

Lemay: Captain can you light me that candle on the table and bring it to me please?

 

Treville: Yes, doctor (he walks over to the table and picks up the candle and strikes a match and lights it. He hands it to Lemay) here you go

 

Lemay: Thank you (he looks at Athos) Athos I need to look at your pupils really close with candle alright?

 

Athos: Do what you must (he sits up better so Lemay can get a better look. Treville wants to admonish him again for his tone but decides it won’t do any good now)

 

Lemay: Athos when you woke up did your head hurt at all? (there’s a long pause before Athos answers)

 

Athos: No (Treville is almost wishing Aramis was in there maybe he could Athos to answer longer answers)

 

Lemay: We’re you nauseous at all?

 

Athos: No, my main concern was finding d’Artagnan I thought he had been hurt in the explosion 

 

Lemay: I noticed around your eyes their somewhat pink and puffy do you mind if I feel around your eyes and head?

 

Athos: I don’t care (Lemay leans in and gently touches around bottom of Athos eyes then around his head. Touching his head is some what difficult due to fact he has so much hair and its curly and tangled so finding a bump is some what of a challenge but after a long 5 or 6 minutes Lemay doesn’t find any bumps)

 

Lemay: I didn’t find any bumps so that’s good. Now I need to look at your pupils Captain can you close the curtains for me (Treville nods and hurries over to the curtains and closes them Lemay pics up the candle) Alright Athos now I’m going to move the candle close to each eye and if see a any light let me know right away (Athos nods as Lemay brings the candle up to his right eye first to start the examination (Aramis and Porthos are down stairs at their table having some ale bread and cheese. Well at least Porthos is Aramis very agitated has he keeps pacing back and forth looking upstairs at the door of the infirmary.

Porthos knows not being up there with Athos is eating him up but Lemay is a doctor and has more medical knowledge then Aramis. Aramis usually is the one that patches them up when their hurt and knows his limitations but that doesn’t mean he likes them. Porthos has watched Aramis watch and learn from field doctors and its saved his and Athos’s lives several times. Porthos couldn’t take it anymore and called out to Aramis)

 

Porthos: Aramis, would you sit down your pacing is doing yourself no good. Sit down and eat something (Aramis looks at him)

 

Aramis: I’m not hungry (he says looking up at the door wishing it to open)

 

Porthos: Aramis, you must be starving. Now sit down and eat (Porthos stands up indicating to Aramis that he was serious. Aramis walks to the table and sits down) 

 

Aramis: You could have asked nicely you didn’t have threaten me (he reaches for piece of bread while Porthos sits down and grins. He watches as Aramis continues to eat he’s glad he has an appetite if he didn’t he’d worried he pours him a full mug of ale) thank you Porthos (he smiles at him)

 

Porthos: Your welcome, drink up there’s plenty I’m sure if you need more to eat Serge will have some extra for you (just then they see the door to the infirmary opens up the look on Treville face looks grim and Lemay’s isn’t much better.) I’m hoping Athos is being difficult and not something else

 

Aramis: Mon Amie, I have a feeling its far worse  
*******************************************************************************


	8. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemay tells the Musketeers that Athos is blind and Aramis tries to make his opinion count but is told rather quickly he's a medic not a doctor. Lemay has another doctor who would be better at looking at Athos but he's in Chartres. Aramis and Porthos head that way being warned by Treville bandits are attacking riders. d'Artagnan is told to stay with Athos. Gunfire erupts in the Market

*******************************************************************************  
8

d’Artagnan saw Treville and Lemay walk out Athos room their faces were grim. He was afraid something horrible had happened to Athos he hurried up to Treville

 

d’Artagnan: What’s happened? is Athos----(Treville places his hand on d’Artagnan’s shoulder quickly)

 

Treville: He’s had a setback that’s all (before he can explain Aramis and Porthos come running up)

 

Aramis: What’s happened? Is Athos is ok? (Aramis looks at Lemay who looks at Treville)

 

Treville: Lets discuss this in my office (they all head to his office. Treville stands by his desk while Lemay stands next too him Aramis and Porthos and d’Artagnan fall in formation in front of the Captains desk) I’ll let Doctor Lemay explain what’s happened

 

Lemay: From my examination of Athos it appears he was quite close to the explosion that injured him. The result of that has left him blind (all 3 Musketeers eyes get wide and can’t believe what they heard)

 

Aramis: Blind? Are you sure? 

 

Porthos: No way! Not Athos you have be mistaken (he says somewhat angerly)

 

d’Artagnan: This is all my fault (Treville knows he has to say something quick before they say or do something drastic to Lemay or blame each other)

 

Treville: Enough! All of you Doctor Lemay did a detailed exam I was there. Athos is blind, but Doctor Lemay isn’t sure if its permeant or not

 

Aramis: What do you mean? He either is permeant bind or not (Aramis is glaring at Lemay angerly. Lemay looks away from Aramis. Treville looks at Aramis)

 

Treville: Aramis, you’re a medic not a doctor you don’t know everything like a doctor (Aramis takes a step towards the desk Treville can see he’s about ready to explode)

 

Aramis: With all do respect Captain your right I may not be a doctor, but I do have some medical knowledge and ----

 

Treville: Aramis! don’t make me right you up. I know your upset right now, but you need to listen do you understand me (he glares at Aramis. Aramis glares back its him and he who breaks away. Porthos places his hand on Aramis’s shoulder)

 

Porthos: Mis, let Lemay explain things (Aramis looks at Porthos knowing he’s right. He looks at Lemay waiting for the doctor to explain what he knows. d’Artagnan looks on as well)

 

Lemay: Athos was very close to the explosion it may have caused damage to his eyes. Ophthalmology isn’t something I specialize in, but I do have colleague that does, and he is in Chartres seeing some patients. I can send a messenger for him to come as soon as he can. I’m sure he will once he knows it’s a Kings Musketeer that’s injured

 

Aramis: Captain, permission to ride to Chartres and a bring the doctor back here quickly? (Aramis looks at Treville after a moment Treville nods)

 

Treville: It would be quicker and then sending messenger, (He looks at Lemay then at Aramis and Porthos) I want him to know how urgent it is that we need him here. So, I’m sending Aramis and Porthos to get him. Seeing the Kings Musketeers, he’ll know how serious it is

 

Lemay: Good idea Captain, I’ll write a note explaining the situation and needing him to come right away.

 

Treville: While you do that I want to talk to my men for a moment if your excuse us (they walk outside. Treville looks at Aramis and Porthos) I want you two to be careful and on guard Iv heard of bandits attacking riders on the road to Chartres. The Red Guard have been tracking them but so far haven’t been able to find them

 

Porthos: What do you expect it’s the Red Guard (he laughs. Treville looks at him) Sorry Captain

 

Treville: The Cardinal is dealing with that but if they can’t find them soon then I’m going to act. The sooner you’re back the sooner we can start looking for them

 

Aramis: We should be back mid afternoon tomorrow baring any complications

 

d’Artagnan: Captain, you haven’t included me in going with Aramis and Porthos may I ask why?

 

Treville: I want you stay with Athos. He’s agitated at what’s going on and I don’t want him alone. Also, Lemay has put a bandage on Athos eyes to hopefully help rest his eyes from the bright lighting. The more he can rest his eyes it may help him get his sight back. 

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll do what ever I can to help him. (he smiles nervously) 

 

Treville: Good (he smiles back at him) Aramis, Porthos soon as Doctor Lemay has the note done I want you to head out

 

Aramis: We will Captain (Aramis tips his head down and heads down the stairs. Treville stops Porthos)

 

Treville: Porthos, watch over him he’s very worried about Athos and you know how gets when one of you are hurt

 

Porthos: I will Captain (he smiles and places his hand on his shoulder) I’ll keep him on the straight and narrow (he looks at d’Artagnan) don’t take anything Athos says personal he won’t mean it

 

d’Artagnan: What do you mean?

 

Porthos: He’s frustrated at what’s going on he may take it out on you. Just remember it’s nothing personal alright

 

d’Artagnan: Umm alright (he’s not sure what Porthos really means but he agrees with him)

 

Treville: Porthos, you and Aramis stay alert and be safe

 

Porthos: We will Captain (he heads down the stairs and hurries to the stables. d’Artagnan looks at Treville)

 

d’Artagnan: I better get back to Athos I don’t want him to be alone for too long

 

Treville: Good idea. If you need anything I’ll see a cadet is nearby 

 

d’Artagnan: Thanks Captain (he heads back to infirmary. He opens the door then goes Athos door and lightly knocks on it) Athos, Athos its d’Artagnan (he opens the door and sticks his head in he sees Athos head turned towards the wall he assumes he’s sleeping. He walks over to the chair next to the bed and sits down not sure what he should do but sit and wait for him to wake. Athos hears d’Artagnan voice but doesn’t answer him. He’s not in the mood to talk or be around anyone. He just wants to be left alone. But he knows sooner or later he’ll have to. But till then he'll just act like he’s asleep.

d’Artagnan sits with Athos for a couple hours and almost falls asleep he stands up and looks at Athos he hasn’t moved. He wonders if he should wake him and see if he’s hungry just as he’s about to wake him there’s a several rounds of gun fire. d’Artagnan runs over to the window and looks out carefully he sees several Musketeers and cadets heading out the gate. Athos sits up)

 

Athos: What’s going on? 

 

d’Artagnan: Gun fire in the market not sure what’s going on

 

Athos: Go, and find out (he can feel d’Artagnan looking at him) I’ll be fine your needed out there more then here. I’ll be fine (d’Artagnan looks at Athos more gun fire can be heard)

 

d’Artagnan: Alright I’ll go (he hurries out the door and down the stairs. Athos listens as more gun fire can be heard. He throws the blankets off the bed and moves his feet to the floor. He touches for the head board and stands up. He feels a little dizzy everything is dark and feels like he’s spinning he reaches for something to steady himself as he hears Treville yell)

 

Treville: d’Artagnan!!! NOOO!!!(Athos falls to the floor)  
*******************************************************************************************


	9. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan gets grazed by a musket ball. Athos is worried about him and what could have happened to him.. Our Comte is being rather prickly and its showing.

9

Athos lays on the floor not moving but listening to all the chaos outside how he wishes he could be out there helping but he’s not he’s laying on the floor blind being useless. He’s worried about d’Artagnan and what may have happened to him. Has he been shot is he dead? So many emotions are running through his mind he can’t stop them. What seems like life time things go quite almost to quiet. He wishes he knew where his weapons where so if he was attacked he could at least protect himself. He leans his head against the wall and almost laughs at himself. 

 

He can’t defend himself or anyone he’s useless and shouldn’t even be a Musketeer as he continues to have those thoughts there’s frantic pounding on the door)

 

Treville: Athos, Athos (he opens the door and finds him sitting on the floor he hurries over to him) Athos are you hurt? 

 

Athos: No, I’m fine I heard gun fire. what happened??

 

Treville: Bandits came through the market robbing merchants The Red Guard started firing and things got out of control fast.

 

Athos: d’Artagnan I heard you call out his name. What’s happened to him? (Treville looks at Athos glad he can’t see his face)

 

Treville: He’s alive (he can see Athos tense up) 

 

Athos: How bad is he hurt? 

 

Treville: Just graze to his arm Doctor Lemay is checking him out. Let me help you up back into bed (he gently takes Athos hand in his and helps him stand up)

 

Athos: Are you sure its nothing more then a graze to his arm?

 

Treville: Athos I have never lied to you I won’t start now. Let me get you back on the bed (he helps him sit down.) are you sure you’re alright? (Treville does a quick look at Athos but doesn’t see any fresh injuries)

 

Athos: No, I’m fine really. (Treville can sense he’s worried about d’Artagnan but won’t let on)

 

Treville: I’ll have d’Artagnan come and see you soon as the doctor has bandaged him up. I’m sure he will have a lot to tell you about what happened (he smiles)

 

Athos: I’m sure he has other things that need his attention. (Treville can by his tone he’s irritated)

 

Treville: Athos, do you want to talk about what happened?

 

Athos: No, I just want to be left alone I’m tired (he lays down and pulls the covers up to shoulder and rolls over. Treville knows it’s a waste of time talking to him when he’s like this)

 

Treville: Get some rest Athos. d’Artagnan will be here when you wake up (he stands up and walks over to the door and looks back Athos. He knows how hard he can be on himself when someone he cares for gets hurt and until he sees well hears d’Artagnan Athos will worry. He heads down the stairs he sees Lemay tying off the bandage on d’Artagnan’s right arm)

 

Doctor Lemay: There you go d’Artagnan good as new (he says with a smile)

 

d’Artagnan: Thank you Doctor Lemay (he looks at the doctor and smiles back. Treville can tell something is bothering him)

 

Treville: Thank you Doctor for seeing to d’Artagnan’s injury. Could you check on Athos the gun shots unnerved him some what

 

Doctor Lemay: I can check on him maybe give him a drought to calm him

 

Treville: Can’t hurt I’ll have d’Artagnan come up soon as I’m done going over what happened

 

Doctor Lemay: I’ll see you in a little bit then d’Artagnan (he leaves Treville looks at d’Artagnan)

 

Treville: d’Artagnan, what’s bothering you?

 

d’Artagnan: I just wish I would have gotten one of those bandits with a shot, but I missed

 

Treville: It was chaos out there you were outnumbered. You could have been hurt worse then you were. You’ll have another chance to get them

 

d’Artagnan: I won’t miss next time (he looks at Treville)

 

Treville: You did your best d’Artagnan it was a surprise attack. You could have been hurt worse then you were

 

d’Artagnan: I failed to take anyone down. But they got me (he holds his arm up) Athos will be proud of me (he says sarcastically) 

 

Treville. He was worried about you soon as I entered his room. If you had been injured severely I know him well enough he would have gone looking for the man that injured, you. Now go up and see him and put his mind at ease and that’s an order (he says with a grin. d’Artagnan leaves and heads up stairs to check on Athos. He opens the door he sees Lemay talking to Athos he can tell Athos is on edge. He knocks lightly on the door)

 

d’Artagnan: How’s our patient doing? (he sees Athos turn his head to his direction)

 

Athos: Fine, since when have you become a doctor? (Lemay looks at d’Artagnan and shrugs)

 

d’Artagnan: Which fine would that be Athos? the fine your really ok or fine your pain (Lemay sees this is a discussion he would like to not be a part of)

 

Lemay: Ummmm, Athos I’ll check on you later (he looks at d’Artagnan) I think he’s in a little bit of pain, but he won’t give me a straight answer. I left some powder for drought to give him if it gets too much for him. It’ll also help him sleep

 

Athos: Just because I’m blind doesn’t mean deaf I am right over here and can hear every word (d’Artagnan hears the Comte tone loud and clear. He looks at Lemay)

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll make sure he takes it later thank you Doctor Lemay (Lemay quickly leaves. d’Artagnan sits down next to the bed) Lemay is just trying to help you you don’t have to be so rude (Athos turns his head to where d’Artagnan’s voice is. d’Artagnan smiles knowing that if he could see Athos’s eyes he’d be getting the Comte Stare) 

 

Athos: I’ll apologize later. 

 

d’Artagnan: I’m fine by the way (there’s a short pause Athos tilts his head) Treville said you were concerned about me when the shots rang out. A musket ball grazed my right arm little sore but usable should I need to use it

 

Athos: I’m glad you weren’t hurt. (he says with sincerity d’Artagnan touches his shoulder)

 

d’Artagnan: So, are you ready for the pain drought? (Athos sighs)

 

Athos: Must I?

 

d’Artagnan: Would you be asking the same if it was Aramis asking? (another annoyed sigh)

 

Athos: Do as you wish I’m at your mercy (he looks away from d’Artagnan) 

 

d’Artagnan: You’ll be alright Athos this won’t permanent (he sets the kettle on the fire but receives no response from Athos. He looks over at him his head tilted to right d’Artagnan walks over Athos’s bed and listens he hears a light snoring. He grins and walks over to the fire and removes the kettle of hot water and sets it down. He walks back over to the bed and pulls up the blanket to Athos’s chest) sleep well Athos (he look sat him hoping that his blindness is only temporary. He walks over to the door and opens it and leaves quietly)


	10. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor arrives to examine Athos. Our pickley Comte continues be on the edge of emotion. Aramis has a new attraction and Porthos isent to happy about it.

10

Mid afternoon Treville is watching the men train as he sees a small wagon entering the Garrison gate followed by Porthos on horseback. Its then he sees Aramis riding up front. He walks over to the wagon as it stops and Aramis hops down

 

Treville: How was the trip?

 

Aramis: Long and dangerous

 

Treville: What do you mean?

 

Aramis: Bandits struck merchant wagon killing the merchant and taking his money and some of his cargo. We came across what was left about half way on our way back. (Porthos comes up behind them escorting a young beautiful woman Treville is awestruck)

 

Treville: Mademoiselle, my apologies I didn’t realize you were in the wagon (he tips his hat he looks at Aramis for sort of explanation when he hears a man’s voice)

 

Man voice: Please forgive my daughter Captain Treville she couldn’t take being in the wagon any longer (Treville looks at the front of the wagon) I’m Doctor Bachman this is my daughter Kiara. 

 

Treville: Doctor Bachman thank you for coming you don’t know what it means to us

 

Doctor Bachman: Once I read the note from Doctor Lemay. And it explained to me what had happened I’m just grateful your Musketeers escorted us

 

Treville: Yes, Aramis was telling me about had happened. Would you like to see Athos now?

 

Doctor Bachman: Yes, I would thank you I just need to get my instruments

 

Treville: Don’t worry I’ll have my men bring them up. Is what you need in your wagon?

 

Doctor Bachman: Yes, the 2 large crates are what I will need.

 

Treville: Porthos, would please get those crates for the doctor and take them up to the infirmary. After that I want to see you and Aramis and d’Artagnan in my office.

 

Porthos: Yes Captain right away (he heads to back of the wagon. Aramis looks at Kiara) 

 

Aramis: Would you like me to escort you to your room, so you can lie down and rest?

 

Kiara: As much as I would love to I need to go with my father thank you Aramis. I hope we can speak again (Aramis smiles and tips his hat)

 

Aramis: I look forward to it (Porthos looks at Aramis and rolls his eyes. He’s got to talk to him when their done.)

 

Doctor Bachman: Lets go Kiara we have work to do

 

Kiara: Coming father (she walks down to where he is, and they head up the stairs. Aramis watches as she walks up the stairs next to her father. He’s quite taken by her beauty her hair dark brown and her eyes are the color of the deep green ocean. Her body he closes his eyes he can feel himself stirring. He inhales and looks around and makes a b line for the stables. Meanwhile upstairs d’Artagnan sees Porthos bringing in the large boxes and sets them down on the table. He sees a man and young woman walk in behind him)

 

d’Artagnan: You must be the doctor that Doctor Lemay sent for

 

Doctor Bachman: Yes, I’m doctor Bachman and this is my daughter Kiara

 

d’Artagnan: I’m d’Artagnan it’s a pleasure to meet you both (d’Artagnan tips his head to Kiara) would you like to meet you patient? 

 

Doctor Bachman: Yes, the sooner the better 

 

Porthos: Fair warning doctor he’s probably not in the best of moods. 

 

Doctor Bachman: I can understand why he wouldn’t be but hopefully after I examine him we’ll know more.

 

d’Artagnan: This way doctor (he walks over to the door and knocks on it) Athos, Athos are you awake? The doctor is here (he opens the door he sees Athos is up and sitting on the bed) how are you feeling?

 

Athos: Blind like I was yesterday (Athos tone is that of anger and he has heard it before)

 

d’Artagnan: Well the doctor is here to see that you will regain your sight quickly. Do you want me to stay while he examines you?

 

Athos: I’m not a child that needs his hand held (d’Artagnan hears the heat of his words.)

 

d’Artagnan: Umm well I’ll leave so the Doctor Bachman can examine you. His daughter Kiara is here as well. (he hurries out the door and shuts it. He knows Athos didn’t mean to be cruel by what he said but it still hurt. He just wanted to be there for Athos, but as usual Athos wants to be alone. He gathers himself together he sees Porthos looking at him)

 

Porthos: What append? 

 

d’Artagnan: Nothing everything is fine you know how Athos can be

 

Porthos: Yeah, acid tongue Comte mode. What did he say to upset you?

 

d’Artagnan: Its nothing really (he looks away from Porthos. But Porthos knows something was said) Umm I need to check on the horses

 

Porthos: Treville wants to see us in his office soon as were done here. 

 

d’Artagnan: Why? what’s going on?

 

Porthos: Bandits struck a wagon on the way back from Chartres. Stole the merchant’s cargo and money he had on him and killed him.

 

d’Artagnan: We had bandits strike yesterday in the market robbing merchants. Red Guard was firing at anything and Musketeers were shooting as well. I got a graze from a musket ball (he holds his arm and rolls his sleeve up to show his bandaged arm)

 

Porthos: Lucky you weren’t killed 

 

d’Artagnan: Yeah, bullets everywhere 

 

Porthos: We need to see Treville and find out how to catch these bastards

 

d’Artagnan: Where’s Aramis? I thought he be with you carrying things up

 

Porthos: Treville may have seen him and called him to his office. Come on let’s go (they head to Treville’s office. Aramis comes walking out of the stables he’s feeling a little embarrassed for what transpired when he sees Porthos and d’Artagnan) Aramis! what are you doing in the stables Treville wants us in his office right away (Aramis can hear the slight touch of anger in his voice)

 

Aramis: I had to check on Lattero, Henri said he threw a shoe and I was trying to calm him down

 

Porthos: Calm him down later hurry up. Treville will be getting aggravated

 

Aramis: I’m coming (Aramis hurries to catch up to them as they head up the stairs to Treville’s office)


	11. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treville aplogizes to Aramis for what he said to him. Aramis is there for the start of the exam even when it starts off a tad bummpy..

11

Treville is going over what happened in the market and how the Red Guard were shooting at anything and how out of control things had gotten. Porthos and Aramis are growing angry the more Treville tells them

 

Treville: d’Artagnan rushed out of the Garrison gate with and some of the Musketeers engaged the bandits one of the got a shot on d’Artagnan luckily it was just a graze to his arm (Aramis looks at him worriedly) 

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, before you say a word I’m fine really 

 

Porthos: Your lucky you weren’t killed (d’Artagnan rolls his eyes)

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, I know but I wasn’t alright. 

 

Aramis: The King is going to have questions about the bandits 

 

Treville: Yes, he does, and he wants them found and tried and convicted the Red Guards are out searching the nearby towns. 

 

Aramis: What do you want us to do?

 

Treville: I want you to step up your patrols. The more visible you are maybe that will force them to make vital mistake 

 

Porthos: And we find out who they are and why their doing attacking innocent people

 

Treville: Yes, I want you 3 starting patrols mid-morning to late afternoon till we catch them.

 

Aramis: Yes, Captain we understand

 

Treville: Get some rest you’ll need it. 

 

Porthos: When can we see Athos?

 

Treville: Soon as his exam is done. But it may be awhile so get something to eat and rest. I’ll find you soon as possible. Aramis, I need a word with you please (Aramis runs a hand through is dark tangled hair not sure why Treville wants to talk to him alone)

 

Aramis: Umm, sure Captain (he follows Treville outside and shuts the door behind him) 

 

Treville: I’m sorry for what I said about you only being a medic and not a doctor. You are the best at what you do hands down. But when it comes to caring for one of your brothers you can be forceful and intense. (Aramis looks at him Treville knows he’s hit a nerve) Doctor Lemay hasn’t treated your four that much he doesn’t know your closeness as I do. You unnerve him by your intensity 

 

Aramis: I’m sorry I have made him feel that way. I do what I can for them to the best of my knowledge. I hope he will give me another chance anything I can learn from the doctor would help me should I never to use it in the future

 

Treville: Doctor Lemay I’m sure would like to show you things you don’t know and vise versa. I’d like you to be there while Dr. Bachman is doing his exam

 

Aramis: You think Athos would cause him trouble?

 

Treville: You know how Athos is he can be rather intimidating when he’s hurt. He is a man of few words and he may down play what’s really going on

 

Aramis: I’ll go right away Captain and I’ll make sure Athos behaves himself. (he says with a grin) Once the doctor is done I’ll head back to the barracks.

 

Treville: Thank you Aramis (Aramis tips his head and heads down the walk way. Porthos opens the door and walks with d’Artagnan close behind)

 

Porthos: Where’s e goin? (he watches as he heads around the corner to the Infirmary)

 

Treville: He’s going to keep an eye on Athos while Doctor Bachman examines him. Grab something to eat both of you then make your plan for the day on where to patrol. I need to go see the King and tell him about setting patrols in hopes catching the bandits

 

Porthos: Do you want me to come with you?

 

Treville: No, but thank you I will be fine (he heads down stairs as Porthos and d’Artagnan watch him call for his horse)

 

Porthos: Come on let’s eat (he says with grin. They head down to kitchen while Aramis knocks on Athos door. Kiara opens it Aramis smiles at her)

 

Kiara: Aramis, Hello there (he removes his gray Cavalier)

 

Aramis: Hello Kiara, has your father started the exam yet??

 

Kiara: Just about to please come in (she steps back letting him in)

 

Aramis: Thank you (he looks over at Athos his head turned to towards him)

 

Athos: Aramis what are you doing here?

 

Aramis: Captain Treville wanted me here to learn about the injury and see how to better my knowledge on the subject (he says as he walks closer to the bed)

 

Athos: You really mean to say he sent you make sure I behave myself

 

Aramis: Yes, Mon Amie he wanted me here for that as well. (Athos turns his head away)

 

Doctor Bachman: I’m ready to start are you Athos?

 

Athos: Let’s get this over with (Aramis can tell by his tone he’s not liking what’s going to happen)

 

Doctor Bachman: I’ll need you out of the bed and to sit here at the table (Athos doesn’t answer him)

 

Aramis: Athos, please he wants to help you, but he needs to examine you in detail. (Athos looks in the direction of Aramis’s voice again) 

 

Athos: I don’t have any trousers on just a night shirt (Aramis knows all too well about his modesty. He chuckles)

 

Aramis: I’m sure Kiara will turn her back (he looks at Kiara she’s smiling and turns around. Athos moves his legs slowly over the side of the bed. Aramis leans down and starts moving his trousers up his legs when Athos’s hand stops him)

 

Athos: I can do it myself (his tone cool but Aramis doesn’t let it bother him. He stands up as Athos pulls the trousers up and buttons them. He leans in to Aramis and askes him quietly) have I got all the buttons? (Aramis would make some kind of wise crack, but he sees how worried he is about missing one with a lady present)

 

Aramis: You got them all (he places his hand on Athos shoulder to reassure him. He looks over at Kiara) you may turn around Kiara. (She does) Ok Athos let help you to the table its just a few shorts steps away from the bed (he can feel Athos tensing up with each step closer the table. Aramis pulls out the chair) The chair is right behind you (he helps guide him down on the chair)

 

Athos: I hate being treated like an invalid (his cool tone still presents the doctor looks at Aramis)

 

Aramis: You far from being an invalid Mon Amie now let’s get the exam going shall we (Athos stays silent as Aramis looks at the doctor to take over)

 

 

Doctor Bachman: Aramis can you shut the curtains for me please. Kiara can you stay close to Athos for me

 

Kiara: Yes father (she walks closer to Athos he can smell her perfume with a hint of vanilla. He takes a deep breath as he can feel the doctor cutting the bandage around his head. Aramis can tell he’s extremely tense)

 

Aramis: Athos, don’t worry he’s not trimming your hair (he says with a grin)

 

Athos: Aramis, you should be seen and not heard

 

Aramis: Athos, you wound me (he says placing his hand over his heart. Athos turns his chin up Kiara tries to stifle a giggle) lease I made someone giggle

 

Kiara: I’m sorry Monsieur Athos that was rude of me to laugh at your expense

 

Athos: It wasn’t you that was rude Mademoiselle it was Aramis as usual (Aramis shakes his head)

 

Aramis: I can pretty much guess it won’t be the last time either (Aramis tone changes just as cool as Athos’s. The doctor removes the white long strip cloth from Athos head) Are you ready to begin doctor?

 

Doctor Bachman: Yes, I am (he says with a smile as he sits down and lights a candle in front of Athos.) Athos this will take a while and I ask you to tell me the truth when I ask you any questions alright?

 

Aramis: He will (he answers for Athos quickly irritating Athos)

 

Athos: I can answer for myself Aramis (Kiara and the doctor aren’t to sure what is going on between the two men but its very tense time for them)

 

Aramis: I know how you are with the truth I’m just making sure you tell them. (the doctor decides now is a goodtime to interrupt the two men and their disagreement)

 

Doctor Bachman: Alright Athos let’s begin (he begins looking in Athos eyes with help of the candle as Aramis stands close by and Kiara places her hand on Athos shoulder)

tbc...........


	12. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porthos shares a story from Aramis's and Athos past. The doctor finishes his exam

12  
Porthos and d’Artagnan finishing eating and are having some wine and talking

 

d’Artagnan: I wonder how long it take before the exam is done?

 

Porthos: No idea. I just hope Athos blindness isn’t permanent I don’t know how he’ll react if he is

 

d’Artagnan: On the inside it’ll be turmoil the outside he won’t let anyone see his true emotions

 

Porthos: Dark side of Athos is something I don’t wanna see again.

 

d’Artagnan: Haven’t we all seen that side at one time or another?

 

Porthos: Not that side you haven’t. (d’Artagnan wonders what he means by that comment)

 

d’Artagnan: When was the last time you saw his dark side come out?

 

Porthos: A couple months before you stormed in our lives (he says smile) Athos drank too much and it was constant problem. He’d drink all night and stumble home and be up and ready for muster the next morning. Usually Aramis or I would help him home one-night Aramis stayed to help him. They were coming home late one night when 2 men got the jump on them night not realizing they were Musketeers. A fight broke out the men seeing Athos pretty much unconscious grabbed him away from Aramis and threw him on the ground.

One bandit had Aramis grabbed from behind the other bandit was beating Aramis senseless (d’Artagnan’s eyes get wider by the moment) Aramis was out of it barely conscious. The thug pulled out a knife and was about slit Aramis’s throat when a shot a rang out

 

d’Artagnan: Athos? (waiting for an answer quite excitedly)

 

Porthos: Yes, he hit the one bandit in the back killing him instantly. He fell to the ground the other bandit still had a hold on Aramis and was threatening to kill him if Athos didn’t drop his gun and let him escape with Aramis

 

d’Artagnan: There’s no way Athos would let him take Aramis

 

Porthos: No, there was no way he was going to let that happen. Aramis was coming around, but he was no use to Athos. Athos took a couple steps closer the bandit told him to stop. Athos stopped for a moment then fired the gun hitting the bandit in his left shoulder causing him to drop Aramis to the ground. The bandit was stunned by the shot and tried to get up and get away, but Athos had the gun trained on him. Athos looked at the him and was about to fire (d’Artagnan is so into the story he can’t wait to know more)

 

d’Artagnan: What did Athos do?

 

Porthos: The idiot started to reach for Aramis’s gun Athos shot him. Aramis got his wits bout him and looked up at the Athos he still had his pistol trained on the bandit. He said took a couple minutes to get Athos outta the state he was in to put the gun down. The Red Guards finally showed up and Aramis was able to get Athos back to Garrison.

 

d’Artagnan: I bet Treville was furious at what happened

 

Porthos: He was very mad at Athos for getting drunk and causing Aramis to get caught up in the attempted robbery and being injured. 

 

d’Artagnan: What happened then?

 

Porthos: Athos told the Captain that he was sorry and that he would abide by any punishment the Captain ordered.

 

d’Artagnan: So, did the Treville order a punishment?

 

Porthos: He had no choice he didn’t want to but he knew the Red Guards would tell the Cardinal what Athos did and that he was drunk at the time. 

 

d’Artagnan: So, what was the punishment (Porthos closes his eyes for a moment then looks at d’Artagnan)

 

Porthos: 15 lashes across his backside naked(d’Artagnan winces at what he’s been told) 

 

d’Artagnan: How humiliating (he reaches for his wine and takes a long drink.) was it done in front of everyone?

 

Porthos: Thankfully no. It was just him and Treville in his office. Aramis and I tried to stop it, but Athos wouldn’t let us intervene. We stood outside the office we could hear each strike, but Athos never cried out. Once it was over Aramis treated his wounds Athos wouldn’t speak for weeks about what happened. He became even more quiet it was so un nerving 

 

d’Artagnan: He was defending Aramis trying to save him

 

Porthos: Yes, but if he hadn’t been drinking to excess he and Aramis would have been in that position. Athos has never forgiven himself for that. He kept us at arm’s length after that. Then when you came things changed for the better. 

 

d’Artagnan: How’s that?

 

Porthos: You (d’Artagnan looks at him somewhat confused) you pulled him out the dark when he needed it. No one dared take Athos on like you did

 

d’Artagnan: Foolishly (Porthos smiles)

 

Porthos: Somewhat yes, but you never gave up. And it was your help that saved Athos from being shot. He’s a better man now cause of you. He will need you more now than ever to help him through this

 

d’Artagnan: I just hope I can what if he shuts me out?

 

Porthos: Then you knock that door down like you did a year ago (reaches across the table and places his large hand on his shoulder) we’ll be here with you

 

d’Artagnan: I just hope I can (he looks up at the closed infirmary door wishing and hoping it would open. Meanwhile upstairs in Athos room the doctor is going through the exam. Aramis watches closely as the doctor looks in Athos eyes with his many instruments. After 3 hours Aramis can sense Athos is getting irritable by the way he’s answering questions. He intervenes)

 

Aramis: Doctor Bachman, is it possible to take a break I think Athos needs one?(the doctor looks at Aramis)

 

Doctor Bachman: I think we all could use one (he says with a smile) 

 

Aramis: I’m sure Serge has something in the kitchen put away for us. I’ll go and see what he may have

 

Doctor Bachman: Can I help you with anything?

 

Aramis: No, I’m sure I can get things I’ll be right back (he looks at Athos) can I bring you anything special Athos?

 

Athos: Some wine would nice (Aramis looks at the doctor)

 

Doctor Bachman: I think we all could use some

 

Aramis: I’ll be right back (he heads to the door and opens it and leaves. The doctor looks at his daughter talking quietly to Athos)

 

Doctor Bachman: Kiara, I’m going to go out for a moment 

 

Kiara: Do you need me to go with you?

 

Doctor Bachman: No, you stay and keep Athos company I won’t be long (he leaves and heads down the stairs. Porthos and d’Artagnan see him and walk over to him)

 

Porthos: So, do you know anything yet?

 

Doctor Bachman: Yes, but I want to talk to your Captain first

 

Porthos: We’ll take you to him (they head back upstairs to Captain Trevilles office. Porthos knocks and opens the door they all go in shutting the door behind them.


	13. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara and Athos share sometime alone .. The Doctor comes to talk to Athos about what his condtion ???

13

Athos is wishing he could see Kiara she had such alluring voice. Normally he wasn’t interested in any women as of late. Milady had seen to that as she had such a tight hold on his heart it was hard for him to break free. But there was something about Kiara that he wanted to know more of. He wasn’t aware he hadn’t said word since she asked him question

 

Kiara: Athos, are you alright? (she asked again)

 

Athos: Hummm, what?? Yes, I’m fine sorry I was thinking about something.

 

Kiara: Oh, really what is it if I may ask?

 

Athos: The sound of you voice is so unique, pleasant. There’s a long pause before he speaks Kiara wonders what he’s thinking on so hard) I’m not usually so bold with women. But I am at a disadvantage I wish I knew what you looked like. 

 

Kiara: Thank you for the compliment your very kind. I have an idea why don’t you take your hand (she takes his hand in hers and places it on her face) and move it around like this (he raises his left hand to were her left side is and moves his hand like his right is doing with her guidance. He touches her cheekbones then under her eyes. Then she guides his hands to the top of forehead)

 

Athos: Your skin is so smooth (he can’t believe he just said that out loud) I’m sorry that came out so wrong (he starts to remove his hands she stops him)

 

Kiara: No offence was taken Athos (she giggles. she closes her eyes and he moves his fingertips lightly over her closed eyes then he moves his fingertips over her lips. They feel soft as well his thoughts start to go deeper than they should when he moves his hands away and stands up suddenly) Athos what’s wrong?

 

Athos: I think I should stop (he feels embarrassed his emotions have gotten away from him)

 

Kiara: You don’t have to its ok you did nothing wrong. (she takes his hand and guides him to sit back down.) would you mind if I placed my hands on your face and see what I can tell about you?

 

Athos: Seems somewhat unfair as u can see

 

Kiara: Not if I close my eyes

 

Athos: I guess that would be fair as you say

 

Kiara: Now close your eyes (Athos does as he’s asked. He feels her gently touching his cheeks with her finger tips) smooth for a man no scars 

 

Athos: I try to avoid getting hit there best that I can (he smiles not sure what she’ll think of that remark. She moves her hands down to his jawline she moves her hands lightly from the top of his jaw down to his chin Athos takes a deep breath as she moves one hand up to his nose. She moves her fingers over the sides then down to mustache. Then down to the middle of chin he chuckles) sorry I’m not usually ticklish at all

 

Kiara: It’s a new experience for us both (She continues to move her fingers down each side Athos breathing picks up. She moves to the top of his head and moves her fingers through his dark tangled curls) Your hair is thick I’m sure you have woman enjoying running their fingers through it?

 

Athos I’m not involved with anyone that would want to run their hands through my hair. That would-be Aramis. From his tales he tells woman love his hair as much as they love him

 

Kiara: Aramis sounds like a Casanova (Athos laughs this time)

 

Athos: You’ve seen Aramis you tell me I don’t see how keeps all his lovers straight

 

Kiara: You should ask him I’m sure he’ll tell you his secret

 

Athos: Not sure I want to know. (she moves her hands down from his hair back down to his face. She moves her hands lightly over his lips Athos opens his lips as she moves her hand down to his neck. His breathing quickens as he’s not sure how much further she plans to go. She removes her hands and then touches both of his hands she moves her fingers over each of fingers and then the palms of his hands)

 

Kiara: See it’s easy to move your hands on a face and see how they feel

 

Athos: And what did you see with your eyes closed that you couldn’t with your eyes open?

 

Kiara: Your high born from the way you speak. Your hands are callused from using your sword. Yet soft the calluses are only years old you didn’t have to work like commoner. You somewhat wounded on the inside you have had injuries here and there but nothing as bad as what’s happened to you on the inside. (Athos isn’t sure how she knows about the hurt that Milady caused him and not sure he wants to open that discussion up.)

 

Athos: I’m feeling tired would you mind if rested before your father comes back? (Kiara realizes she said to much)

 

Kiara: Yes, sure I’ll help you to the bed

 

Athos: No (he says louder then he meant to) I’m sorry I’m just tired I can find my way to the bed myself. 

 

Kiara: I’ll leave you alone then (he can tell he upset her. He can hear her walk to the door and open it)

 

Athos: Kiara, I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings its just---(she interrupts him)

 

Kiara: You didn’t it was I that hurt yours (he hears the door shut quietly he runs his hand through his hair in frustration. Kiara stands outside the door feeling bad she caused him to become upset she hadn’t meant to. He just sounded so hurt by something deep inside himself she just wanted to learn more. She walks to the porch railing and takes several deep breaths she soon hears her father and the remaining Musketeers voices coming up the stairs)

Doctor Bachman: Kiara, I thought you were inside with Athos?

 

Kiara: I was, he was tired and asked for some time to rest. (She turns to Aramis) how are you Aramis (he smiles and takes his hat off) 

 

Aramis: I’m doing very well Mademoiselle (he kisses her hand she blushes Porthos rolls his eyes. d’Artagnan shakes his head and Treville exhales a deep breath)

 

Kiara: Father are you going to give Athos his results? 

 

Doctor Bachman: Yes, are you coming in?

 

Kiara: No, I need some fresh air

 

Doctor Brachman: Are you feeling ill? (he looks at her concerned)

 

Kiara: No, I just think Athos would rather hear what ever the news is with comrades then someone he doesn’t know

 

Aramis: I can stay with you if you would like (she smiles at Aramis)

 

Kiara: You should be with Athos good or bad news he’ll want you in with him. All of you

 

Aramis: You are very kind soul (he takes a hold of her hand and kisses it he looks at her she’s smiling. Porthos places his large hand on his shoulder)

 

Porthos: Aramis, now is not the time for this (Aramis grins at Porthos then back at Kiara)

 

Aramis: Later perhaps?

 

Kiara: Perhaps

 

Doctor Bachman: I think we should go I now gentleman (he walks over to the door and knocks lightly and opens the door) Lieutenant Athos it’s me Doctor Bachman and your comrades and your Captain (Athos sits up on the bed. He can hear the men file into the room)

 

Athos: So, what are the results? (his question met silence) 

 

14

 

tbc........


	14. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tells Athos his prognoses Athos dosent take the news well...Athos tells d'Artagnan he wants to see Grace right away

14

The doctor explains to Athos and his comrades and his Captain what is going on with his blindness. The more he talks Aramis and Porthos and d’Artagnan look at Athos to gage his reaction as to what he’s being told. They see him take a deep breath and exhale Treville looks at his men unsure what he will do

 

Doctor Bachman: Athos, do you understand what I have told you?

 

Athos: Yes, very well my optic nerve is swollen it needs time to heal. If the swelling doesn’t go down with the allotted time I may be permentley blind. (his tone is dark. Everyone can sense he’s slipped in to the guarded Comte.) please leave (everyone looks at him)

 

Aramis: Athos, you can’t think that way you sight will come back (Athos looks in Aramis direction) 

 

Athos: I won’t ask again I said leave (Treville knows Athos well and his temper even more.)

 

Treville: Everyone I think we need to leave and Athos some time alone to think about what’s he’s been told

 

Porthos: He shouldn’t be alone

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll stay with him (d’Artagnan volunteers) 

 

Treville: I know you want to be here at this trying time for Athos but I’m sure he’ll be fine. (Treville hopes they believe what he’s saying cause he’s not sure Athos will be alright) 

 

Aramis: Athos, if you need us just open the door and shout for us. We’ll be down having something to eat.

 

Porthos: I can stay close by the door

 

d’Artagnan: I can wait outside with Porthos (Doctor Bachman can see the stress building on Athos face)

 

Doctor Bachman: I think it would be best if Athos is left alone for a while. Kiara and I will make him comfortable (Treville tilts his head towards the door the men know they need to do what he askes ) 

 

Aramis: We’ll check on you in a little while Athos (he gets no response from Athos. He looks away and walks to the door he opens Porthos, d’Artagnan file out Treville stops and looks at Athos then walks out the door. Aramis is the last one out he too looks at Athos the look on his face is deadly and he prays he won’t do something he’ll regret. He shuts his door he looks at Porthos and d’Artagnan) I don’t like leaving him alone 

 

Porthos: He’ll be ok he just needs time

 

d’Artagnan: He’s very angry I’ve never seen him like this before. Not even when Milady has shown up

 

Aramis: His fury will come later I know it. But for now, we will do as he asked to leave him alone. But we will stay close in case he needs us

 

Porthos: When he needs us (he looks at Aramis sternly)

 

d’Artagnan: We will not let him go through this alone (they head down the stairs to the table and wait for Serge to bring the food out. Back up stairs the doctor Bachman isn’t sure what he should do. Athos is deadly quite and his face is a is like a statue.)

 

Doctor Bachman: Athos, is there anything I can get you a drought to help you relax or would you like to talk? (Athos turns his head to doctor Bachman)

 

Athos: I want some wine and I want to be left alone now (he says quietly. Kiara touches her father on the shoulder)

 

Kiara: He needs time lets do as he asks (Doctor Bachman stands up and walks to do the door)

 

Doctor Bachman: Kiara, and I will be right back with some wine

 

Kiara: Would you like some bread and cheese?

 

Athos: Make it 3 bottles (he remembers he needs to use his manners) please

 

Kiara: As you wish (she smiles and turns away and heads down the stairs with her father. Athos releases the breath he was holding in. He runs his hand through his unruly hair thinking his life has now changed for the worse. (Aramis helps Kiara carry the wine while she carries the platter for meat and cheese and bread. He knocks on the door and calls out)

 

Aramis: Athos, we have food and drink (he looks around the room and sees Athos sitting on the bed facing away from the door. Aramis sets the platter down on the table while Kiara sets the wine bottles down next to it.) do you want me to make you a plate?

 

Athos: No, I can do it myself (his tone ever so cool Aramis knows how Athos can be when he’s in this type of mood.)

 

Kiara: Do you want me to pour some wine? 

 

Athos: No, I just want to be alone (he turns away Aramis touches Kiara on the shoulder)

 

Aramis: Lets go Kiara when Athos is like this best to leave him)

 

Kiara: I hate to leave him alone he should have someone with him in case something happens

 

Aramis: He’ll be fine alone for a bit. I wouldn’t leave you alone with him when he’s like this

 

Kiara: He wouldn’t hurt me (Aramis looks at her and smiles) 

 

Aramis: No, he wouldn’t but his words are like a dagger at times (he looks over at Athos he turns to face them)

 

Athos: Tell d’Artagnan I want to see Grace soon as she can get away from the Palace (Aramis wonders why he would want to see Grace)

 

Aramis: Why do you want to see Grace about?

 

Athos: Just tell d’Artagnan I want to see her (he looks away. Aramis knows he’s not going to get anything out of Athos at this point)

 

Aramis: I’ll find him and ask him if he can see her. Kiara, we should go (he takes her hand in his and escorts her out the door. Athos stands up and slowly finds his way to the table and touches the bottle. He gets the cork out and sets it down on the table. He raises the bottle to lips and takes one long swallow.)

tbc...........................


	15. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara learns that Athos is a former Comte and d'Artagnan goes to Grace

15

Aramis and Kiara walk down the stairs to the table. Aramis sees d’Artagnan eating some bread and cheese

 

d’Artagnan: How is he?

 

Aramis: Not good he’s in full Comte mode 

 

Kiara: I don’t understand what does that mean? (Porthos and d’Artagnan look at Aramis)

 

Aramis: Athos is a former Comte. 

 

Kiara: What has that to with his mood?

 

Porthos: Athos, is a private man we don’t know all of history other then what he tells us. 

 

d’Artagnan: I’ve learned a quite Athos is a deadly Athos he is slow to anger but once he is his tone will cut anyone down. 

 

Aramis: He can be very difficult when he’s hurt he doesn’t want anyone near him when he’s like this

 

Kiara: So, you give him time to calm down

 

Porthos: We check on him more then he’d like. He knows we won’t leave him alone for long (d’Artagnan finishes his wine and looks at Aramis) 

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll go and see if Grace can come see Athos I just hope she can

 

Aramis: I hope she will see how much he needs to see her

 

d’Artagnan: I hope so as well (he leaves and walks over to the stables and has the stable boy get Zed saddled up. Aramis looks at Kiara) 

 

Aramis: Would you like something to eat or drink?

 

Kiara: I’d love a drink of wine (Porthos grabs a cup and pours her a cupful. Aramis takes it and hands it to her)

 

Aramis: Here you go (he hands her the cup she takes a sip she closes her eyes enjoying the flavor) don’t worry Athos will be fine he’s just angry right now. 

 

Kiara: I should be with him and help him with what he’s feeling

 

Aramis: Trust me you don’t want to be in there with him. 

 

Porthos: He wants to be alone for now we need to let him be

 

Kiara: What about this Grace he wants to see

 

Aramis: They have a history she’s very close to him (she looks at him) not that kind of history. Their close friends (Just then Doctor Bachman and Treville come out of the office and head down the stairs)

 

Doctor Bachman: Kiara, Captain Treville has been kind enough to have two rooms set up for us here at the Garrison. Would you like to go get some rest??

 

Kiara: Yes, I am some what tired (Treville looks at Aramis)

 

Treville: Aramis, would you mind showing the doctor and Kiara to the guest rooms (Aramis nods his head to Treville)

 

Aramis: Yes Captain (he looks at Kiara) May I escort you to your room (she smiles at him he places his around her arm) This way my lady (they walk off followed by the doctor Treville looks at Porthos) 

 

Treville: How is Athos?

 

Porthos: Not good he wanted 3 bottles of wine I’m guessing he’s nearly finished one and starting on the 2nd

 

Treville: Keep a close eye on him through the night

 

Porthos: You know we will Captain (Treville glances around then back at Porthos)

 

Treville: Where is d’Artagnan?

 

Porthos: Athos asked him to go get Grace

 

Treville: What does he think she can do?

 

Porthos: Heal him (Treville thinks for a long moment)

 

Treville: I hope your right. (short pause as he looks up to Athos’s room then back at Porthos) You 3 have patrol duty at 9 make sure your up and ready by 8

 

Porthos: Yes, Captain we will. 

 

Treville: Have a good evening (he walks back upstairs to office leaving Porthos alone. (A while later d’Artagnan arrives at the palace d’Artagnan heads up the stairs to the Queens apartment. He knocks on the door a moment later the door opens he sees Grace he smiles)

 

d’Artagnan: Hello Grace (she smiles back at him) 

 

Grace: Hello d’Artagnan

 

d’Artagnan: I was hoping I could talk to you alone for short while? (she looks over her shoulder then back at him)

 

Grace: Let me talk to the Queen and tell her I’m taking a short break

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll wait down the hallway for you

 

Grace: Be there in just a couple minutes (she shuts the door d’Artagnan walks down the hallway he’s looking out the window hen Grace walks up besides him) the gardeners have their work cut out for them making the grounds as they were)

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, they do (he wants to forget about the carnage from the 4th and Athos’s injury. He looks at her) how’s the Queen?

 

Grace: She’s doing well she’d rather be up and helping to organize the gardens, but Doctor Lemay wants her in bed

 

d’Artagnan: Hopefully the next couple of months go by quickly for her (she knows he’s wanting to talk about something else)

 

Grace: d’Artagnan I know you haven’t come here to talk about the Queen. You’ve come about Athos (he looks at her surprised then he looks away)

 

d’Artagnan: You knew before I even I said anything didn’t you? 

 

Grace: Yes, I’m sorry (she touches his hand with hers) what is it that he needs?

 

d’Artagnan: He wants to see you as soon as possible 

 

Grace: I’m not sure I can get away

 

d’Artagnan: Please Grace you know he wouldn’t ask me to come here to ask unless it was important

 

Grace: I’ll talk with the Queen and see if she would mind if I could be gone for short while 

 

d’Artagnan: Thank you Grace you don’t know how much this will mean to him (he says with a smile)  
********************************************************************************************

 

tbc....


	16. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis and Porthos make a surprising discovery while checking on Athos.. d'Artagnan talks to Grace. Aramis is worried if Grace cant help Athos what he may do to himself

16

Aramis and Porthos are down stairs sitting at the table with Kiara finishing up their dinner Aramis stands up

 

Aramis: I better go up and take away the rest of the wine from Athos. It won’t be easy but with his head injury drinking won’t be good for it either

 

Porthos: Talk about poking the bear. He won’t like that

 

Aramis: No, he wont but I gave in and let him have 2 I’m hoping he hasn’t started on the 3rd (They stand up Kiara stands up as well)

 

Kiara: I’ll go with you

 

Aramis: Ahhh, no I don’t think that would be a good idea

 

Porthos: Athos, wouldn’t want you to see him disheveled

 

Kiara: I wouldn’t tell anyone 

 

Aramis: I don’t think it would wise. Perhaps after we have him cleaned him up (he smiles) Can I get you some tea or coffee while you wait?

 

Kiara: Tea would be great

 

Aramis: I’ll have Serge put a kettle on (he walks in to mess hall Porthos looks at her)

 

Porthos: Athos will be ok he just needs time (he touches her hand) 

 

Kiara: You all are so caring of each other

 

Porthos: Brothers through thick and thin (Aramis comes back out carrying a mug of tea)

 

Aramis: Here you go Kiara

 

Kiara: Thank you Aramis (she takes a sip of it) mmmm very good

 

Aramis: Serge’s special recipe that he only gives out to special ladies (he says with a grin Aramis can sees Kiara blush a little) as much as Porthos and I would love to stay we need to go and check on Athos and see how he’s doing and remove his bottles of wine. Once he’s presentable I’ll come get you, so you can see him 

 

Kiara: Thank you that would be great 

 

Porthos: If you need anything just give a Serge a shout and he’ll come running

 

Kiara: I may just do that (she smiles at him. He and Aramis head upstairs up to Athos room Aramis knocks on the door. They receive no answer Aramis knocks harder still no answer. Aramis turns the door handle it opens both look at each worried at what they will find when the open the door. Aramis sees Athos sitting on the bed holding a cup of wine his eyes closed. Porthos looks at the table and sees 2 full bottles of wine and the 3rd nearly full minus what Porthos guesses is one cup.

 

Porthos: Not sure I’m happy he didn’t drink all 3 bottles or worried (he looks at Aramis)

 

Aramis: I’ll go with the latter (he reaches to take the cup of wine from Athos’ hand)

 

Athos: I’m not done with that (his voice startles Aramis)

 

Aramis: I’m sorry I thought you were a sleep I didn’t want you to spill your wine 

 

Athos: Thank you for your concern but I wasn’t asleep

 

Porthos: You looked asleep

 

Athos: I was resting my eyes (he keeps a tight hold on his cup Aramis realizes he won’t be able to take it away)

 

Aramis: Well I’m glad you didn’t drink all those bottles of wine you would have paid for it dearly in the morning

 

Athos: As much as I want to drink what’s causing my problems now away I know you would come and stop me at some point

 

Porthos: Then why ask for so much wine?

 

Athos: I wanted it 

 

Porthos: But you didn’t drink them (wondering why he asked for them but never drank them)

 

 

Athos: No, I didn’t (he looks away Porthos looks at Aramis he shrugs his shoulders) 

 

Aramis: How’s your head feeling?

 

Athos: The pain isn’t as bad as it was earlier. 

 

Aramis: That’s good to hear but you look a mess. Let me help you cleaned up

 

Athos: I don’t need anyone changing my shirt! (he says more forceful and in Comte tone then he meant to. Aramis takes a step back. Porthos steps closer)

 

Aramis: I’m sorry I just thought you may need some help (Athos runs a hand over his face and looks in Aramis direction)

 

Athos: I’m sorry Aramis I shouldn’t have been so short with you

 

Aramis: Its alright Mon Amie I know your frustrated we all would be if it was anyone of us

 

Athos: Has d’Artagnan gone to see if Grace will come to see me?

 

Aramis: Yes, he’s up at the Palace now I hope she will come and put your mind at ease

 

Athos: I don’t want my mind at ease I want my eyesight back (he says coolly Aramis looks at Porthos then back at Athos) I know she can heal me

 

Aramis: She’s special yes but a healer I don’t know that I can say that (Athos looks Aramis and says almost too calm)

 

Athos: I know she’s done things and she can heal me (Porthos looks at Aramis again almost afraid that if Grace didn’t heal Athos what he would do to himself. )

tbc....


	17. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace cant come to see Athos and that isent good news for him or the rest of the Musketeers.. d'Artagnan tries to get through to him with the one thing that means anything to him. Is Aramis smitten???

17

An hour later d’Artagnan arrives back at the Garrison he doesn’t see Aramis or Porthos at their table, but he does see Kiara.

 

d’Artagnan: Kiara what are you doing alone? (she can tell by his tone his worried)

 

Kiara: I’m not alone d’Artagnan look to your right (he looks to his right he sees Serge smoking his pipe over by the well. He tilts his head towards d’Artagnan. d’Artagnan waves back then looks back Kiara)

 

d’Artagnan: That explains that part of my question now where are Aramis and Porthos?

 

Kiara: Their up in Athos’s room have been for a while. Iv been a little worried about what’s going up there

 

d’Artagnan: I’m sure everything is fine if it wasn’t Aramis would have sent for Treville or your father. I’ll go up and see what’s going on before I go do you want me to escort you to your room?

 

Kiara: No, I’m not real tired yet but thank you anyway. Will you let me know how he’s doing?

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll let you know soon as I can alright (he smiles)

 

Kiara: Thank you d’Artagnan (she smiles at him he heads up stairs to Athos’s room and knocks on the door Aramis opens the door)

 

Aramis: d’Artagnan I’m glad your back (d’Artagnan walks in he shuts the door they walk over to the bed)

 

Athos: You talked to Grace?

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, I told her that you wanted to see her but the Queen is having a rough time right now with her pregnancy (Aramis becomes very interested in what’s being said)

 

Aramis: Is she ok? She’s not in danger of loosing the baby (he says somewhat worriedly? Athos wishes he could glare at him for asking that question)

 

d’Artagnan: No, Grace said Doctor Lemay believes its bad case morning sickness (Aramis does his best to breath a sigh of relief) she felt she should stay with her. (he looks at Athos) I’m sorry Athos I told her you just needed 10 minutes of her time

 

Athos: Its alright the Queen needs her more then I do 

 

Porthos: Maybe she can later (hoping to look forward to something good)

 

Athos: It doesn’t matter(he says without any feeling Aramis looks at Porthos he shrugs his shoulders)

 

d’Artagnan: Just because she can’t come right now doesn’t mean she can’t come later. Perhaps tomorrow the Queen will feel better

 

Athos: I don’t want to discuss this anymore I’m tried (he rolls on to his side facing away from them)

 

Aramis: I’ll stay with you for a while (Athos responds)

 

Athos: I don’t need you stay go (his mind is racing a mile a minute he wants time to think)

 

Aramis: I don’t think you should be alone right now (Athos raises up and looks at Aramis’s direction)

 

Athos: I don’t want you or anyone here! How can I get it through your thick skulls (his words cut like a knife through their hearts) LEAVE ME ALONE!!! (he says loudly but doesn’t yell. All 3 look at each other knowing he means what he says. d’Artagnan opens the door Aramis walks through the door followed by Porthos. d’Artagnan looks at Athos)

 

d’Artagnan: You’re not alone Athos no matter what you say, or do we are here for you. No matter what we aren’t giving up on you (he looks down for a moment not sure he should say the next part but has to get through Athos’s mind he’s not alone) “All for One (he waits a moment then finishes) One for All” (he shuts the door behind him Aramis and Porthos look at him) I had to say something

 

Aramis: You said the right thing it is “All for One” he places his hand out followed by d’Artagnan covered then by Porthos)

 

Porthos: “One for All” (Kiara isn’t sure what’s happened up in Athos room, but she can hear the Musketeers saying their mantra. She hears them talking in hushed tones as they come down the stairs) What are we going to about him?

 

Aramis: Give him time its only been a couple days. 

 

d’Artagnan: Then what Aramis he’s giving up can’t you see that (saying somewhat frustrated its then he sees Kiara sitting at their table) Kiara, ummm we didn’t realize you were still here I thought probably got tired of waiting

 

Kiara: I wanted to know how Athos was. Should I go get my father?

 

d’Artagnan: No, no he’s fine really, he’s just really tired

 

Kiara: You shouldn’t lie d’Artagnan I can tell in your voice something is wrong (d’Artagnan is stunned she called him out on lie he looks at Aramis for help)

 

Aramis: Kiara, forgive d’Artagnan he didn’t mean to lie he just was protecting Athos. He’s being rather difficult now and he just didn’t want you to know

 

Kiara: Perhaps I can talk to him

 

Porthos: Not a good idea right now he’s not in good mood. Maybe later like tomorrow

 

Aramis: I’m sure he’ll be in better mood by then (he smiles)

 

Kiara: I guess your right you know him better than I do (she stands up)

 

Aramis: I’ll escort you to your room if you’re ready

 

Kiara: Thank you Aramis that’s sweet of you to do thank you ( she reaches out her hand he takes her gently in his they start walking towards her room. Porthos rolls his eyes and sits down d’Artagnan looks at him)

 

d’Artagnan: What’s that look about?

 

Porthos: He’s sweet on her (he takes a pieces of bread and bites into)

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis is sweet on any woman that shows him attention

 

Porthos: Yes, but the question my dear d’Artagnan is she sweet on him?

 

d’Artagnan: I have no idea she has a mask like Athos she’s hard to read

 

Porthos: I guess if he comes back smiling we know (he says with a grin. d’Artagnan nods his head in agreement as they wait for Aramis to return)

tbc............


	18. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis walks Kiara back to her room?? And Grace makes her long awaited appearance what will she tell Athos?? Will he listen??

18

Aramis and Kiara walk slowly back to her room making small talk till they arrive at her door.

 

Kiara: Thank you Aramis it was kind of you to walk me to my room

 

Aramis: Your very welcome(he tips his head down then back up) may I ask you something?

 

Kiara: Yes, what would you like to know

 

Aramis: Will Athos get his sight back?

 

Kiara: I wish I could say yes but I don’t know. My father has hope that swelling will go down in the optic nerve. He’s worked hundreds of cases and all of them are different from the last one. He will do another exam tomorrow 

 

Aramis: What happens if he sees no change?

 

Kiara: Lets worry about that when we need to (she reaches out for his chest she touches his crucifix he takes a deep breath as she holds it in her hand while places her right hand directly on his chest. She looks up at him) keep praying (he looks at her eyes are like a whirlpool of confusion he starts to kiss her but something stop him and he pulls away) Aramis what’s wrong?

 

Aramis: Nothing I’m sorry I really should get back to Porthos and d’Artagnan

 

Kiara: You did nothing wrong Aramis (she still has her hands on his chest)

 

Aramis: Its what it could lead to that has me worried. I’ll see you tomorrow(he steps away from her and places his hat on his head) I’ll wait to make sure you made it inside

 

Kiara: I’ll see you tomorrow (she walks to the door and turns the nob and goes in and shuts the door. She leans against the door as tears fall down her cheeks. Aramis heads back to the table he’s lost in thought he doesn’t hear Porthos call his name twice its d’Artagnan that touches him startling)

 

Aramis: What?! 

 

Porthos: Where were you? I called your name twice 

 

Aramis: I, I, I’m sorry I was thinking about something

 

Porthos: Or someone? (Aramis give him the glare stare)

 

Aramis: What?

 

Porthos: Kiara, you escorted her to her room remember

 

Aramis: Ahh, yes, I did I walked her to her door and we said good night

 

d’Artagnan: That’s all that happened? (he says with a grin. Aramis smiles)

 

Aramis: A Musketeer never kisses and tells(he grabs a bottle of wine and takes a long pull as Porthos and d’Artagnan watch)

 

Porthos: Easy there you’ll end up like Athos you keep that up

 

Aramis: I can handle my intake. I’ll take watch tonight you two get some rest I’ll stay next door in case he needs anything

 

d’Artagnan: Shouldn’t you stay with him?

 

Aramis: He needs time alone I’m going to give him some. If something happens or I hear anything I will be in his room in matter minutes. I’ll see you later (he heads up stairs to the room next to Athos he doesn’t hear anything he’s hoping he’s asleep. He lays on the bed reading his bible till almost 2 in morning before falling asleep. Meanwhile Athos is dozing when he suddenly feels a presents in his room. He reaches under his pillow and takes a hold of his Main Gauche he quickly stands up knife in hand)

 

Athos: Who’s in here? Speak now or I’ll kill you (his tone is deadly) I’m not sure how you got past the guards at the gate but I wont go down easy(he hears nothing but he knows someone is in the room with him. Why haven’t they attacked him) what are you waiting for Come On!!(he says loudly his knife still out ready for an attack) 

 

Grace: I’m not here to harm you Athos. I’m sorry I frightened you that wasn’t my intention (Athos drops the blade on the floor he feels weak in the knees)

 

Athos: Grace, you came (he says stunned)

 

Grace: Yes, I did, and you need help to sit down (she takes him by his arm and helps him walk to the bed.) Sit down (he does. She looks at him his green eyes awash in sadness. She touches his cheek he goes still as she touches his face) Your guard is up and your full of worry

 

Athos: Why would my guard be up I’m in the Garrison I’m safe no one can get to me. As for worry I think we both know what that’s about

 

Grace: Your guard is not up because you fear attack by someone and you worry about the unknown of your injury and how it affects you as a Musketeer

 

Athos: I can’t be a Musketeer if I’m blind (he says quietly just above a whisper. Her hand touches his)

 

Grace: Who says? you have other strengths

 

Athos: Like what have nothing without my sight

 

Grace: You must find them they have been dulled

 

Athos: Dulled by what? Too much wine? (he’s tone is taking the Comte edge) I can’t help that

 

Grace: If I said it was would it make a difference? We both know Milady is pain and torment for you. But what is going right now has nothing to do with her and your hatred for her. (He’s glaring at her anyone else it would unnerve them) I’m sorry that was uncalled for (she turns around trying to gather her emotions when she feels his hand on her shoulder)

 

Athos: I’m sorry for what I said. I hope you can forgive me (she turns around and faces him)

 

Grace: It is I who need you forgives what I said about Milady was out of line I should have never brought her up

 

Athos: There is nothing to forgive you are right she is my pain and my torment. And someday she wont but that day hasn’t come. All I can do is move past my torment and move on the best I can. 

 

Grace: You well on your way Athos. 

 

Athos: Does that mean you’ll heal me and I can see again

 

Grace: To regain your sight you must become aware of what has been dulled

 

Athos: And what would that be? (he’s growing frustrated by her answers) 

 

Grace: Your Senses once you learned them again and how to use them. You will have feel them and understand them. Someone’s life will depend on it (Athos is stunned to hear what Grace just said)

 

Athos: What do mean someone life will depend on it? (he receives no answer) GRACE!!! GRACE!!! (he shouts her name he moves his hands out in front of him trying to find her but he can’t find her) GRACE!!! WHERE ARE YOU GRACE!!!(suddenly the door is opens Aramis is standing there with his pistol drawn ready to fire. He looks at Athos searching the space in front of him)

 

Aramis: Athos, Athos what’s going on?? 

 

Athos: Grace, she was just here and now she’s gone (Aramis takes a hold of Athos hand trying to get him to stop moving)

 

Aramis: Grace isn’t here it’s just you. You must have had a nightmare come on let help you back to bed

 

Athos: I don’t want to go back to bed I want to find Grace 

 

Aramis: Athos, trust me Grace isn’t here she’s at the Palace with the Queen. Please lay down I’ll get a sleeping drought

 

Athos: I don’t want one I’m fine

 

Aramis: You’re not fine Mon Amie please lay down and I’ll get a sleeping drought (he helps Athos on to the bed he can hear him mumbling but can’t make out anything. He pours the water in to the cup he walks over to the bed and places Athos hand around it) Athos drink please (Aramis helps move the cup to his lips he takes several sips)

 

Athos: She was here Aramis, she was here(he says so Aramis will believe him)

 

 

Aramis: Sleep now Athos, I’ll stay with you alright (Athos nods and lays his head on the pillow its not long till he’s sound asleep. Aramis looks at confused brother wondering why he was having such vivid dreams about Grace? 

 

 

tbc...............


	19. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis tried to get his emotions under control as he still feels horrible about what happened between and Grace. Kiara tell the Musketeers something that they never knew. The bandits have struck outside the city taking a hostage

19

The next morning Aramis wakes up with kink in his back from sleeping in the chair. His thoughts on how he ended things with Kiara weighed on his mind. He had nearly kissed her but pulled away. There was something about her that he liked but it was almost afraid to kiss her. He still felt un worthy of touching another woman he still couldn’t get past what he had done to Grace when they had been kidnapped. 

It didn’t matter that she held no ill will against him he held it against himself. He looks over at Athos he’s still sound asleep he’s glad he’s getting some sleep after all he’s been through. He hears a knock at the door he hurries over to the door and opens it hoping it doesn’t wake Athos. He sees Porthos and d’Artagnan with 3 plates tea and some ale. Aramis opens the door and walk in)

 

Aramis: Shhhh, Athos is still a sleep (he points them over to the table. They set the plates down and sit down. Porthos pushes a plate towards Aramis) thank you Mon Amie your timing is perfect (he reaches for some bacon and takes a couple bites. He sees d’Artagnan looking over at Athos sleeping form) 

 

d’Artagnan: How was his night?

 

Aramis: He had a nightmare (Porthos looks at Aramis)

 

Porthos: Not bout er I ope?

 

Aramis: No, not about Milady. Grace (d’Artagnan looks at Aramis confused)

 

d’Artagnan: Grace? what was the nightmare about?

 

Aramis: He said he saw her and that she had talked to him

 

d’Artagnan: About what? 

 

Aramis: I don’t know he just kept saying she was here and I told him she wasn’t. He swore she had been here

 

Porthos: Why would he say she was when she wasn’t?

 

Aramis: I think his head injury is playing a factor. 

 

d’Artagnan: She did say she might come later 

 

Aramis: But she would have had someone wake us, so she could see him.

 

Porthos: Did you check to see if was running a fever?

 

Aramis: He wasn’t. But I did give him a sleeping drought to help him calm him down 

 

 

d’Artagnan: I wonder if I should go and talk to her and see she did come

 

Aramis: She’s needed by the Queen right now I don’t see her taking off and coming here late at night.

 

Athos: But she did (everyone looks at Athos as he’s lying on the bed and now apparently awake) 

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, your awake (he stands up and walks over to his bed) how are you feeling??

 

Athos: Fine (Aramis looks at him)

 

Aramis: Athos, come on your not fine (Athos looks down) 

 

Athos: No, I’m not and I never will be (he says somewhat in a hostile tone)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, you can’t let what’s going on now destroy you. 

 

Athos: It’s too late don’t any of you see that?! I can’t be a Musketeer anymore a Blind Musketeer can’t protect the King or Queen or anyone. 

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, don’t say that this blindness is just a temporally problem

 

Athos: You don’t know that no one does (just then they hear another voice)

 

Kiara: My father will know more once he does another exam. (Aramis is the first to speak quickly)

 

Aramis: Kiara, I don’t think now is a good time to be here Athos is extremely agitated 

 

Kiara: I think now is the best time (she walks in and stands next Athos)

 

Athos: Aramis is right I’m not in a good mood right now 

 

Kiara: Your mood may scare them but it doesn’t scare me( he looks up at the sound of her voice and stands up Porthos stands up quickly to interfere. Kiara holds her hand out stopping him) 

 

Athos: It should (he’s face to face with her his tone of voice threating he knows that should frighten her. Even with his eyes covered his tone was still feared by anyone that heard it.)

 

Aramis: Athos! enough (he walks over to the bed d’Artagnan and Porthos are looking at Aramis the look on his face is if looks could kill if Athos could see he’d be dead) how can you say that to her. She has done nothing to you to be spoken like that by of all people you

 

Athos: She has no idea what it’s like to be blind to feel useless and being able to defend the King or Queen or in a fight. I can’t have your backs as I should. She knows nothing about how I feel right now or how I’ll feel years from now( Aramis looks like he wants to knock him on his ass and Porthos wants to stop Aramis from going after him. d’Artagnan is stunned by what he’s said its quite for a moment till Kiana speaks)

 

Kiana: Your wrong about one thing Athos

 

Athos: What am I wrong about? (his voice is still cold)

 

Kiana: I do feel like you in every way. I’m just as blind as you are (her startling news has the room silent d’Artagnan looks at Aramis and Porthos looks at her all stunned to be hearing this and none of them know she was blind. She gave no indication she was.) When you done feeling sorry for yourself then let me know. I have been through every emotion you’re going through right now. But the difference is I was born this way and had to learn to survive. You can give up and become a burden to your brothers (they all feel hurt when she says that) or you can survive what you have been dealt. Or give up form what I have heard of your reputation you’re not a quitter. But now maybe you are (she walks past Aramis leaving everyone stunned by what she’s said. Athos stands there taking everything she said)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, she didn’t mean a word about she said about you she doesn’t know you like we do(he tries to smooth things over Athos still stands not saying a word)

 

Aramis: Athos, you should sit down and rest 

 

Porthos: I’ll go talk to her and tell her she’s wrong about you. You’d never be a burden to us ever!

 

Athos: No, leave her. Everyone out! (he says loudly)

 

Aramis: Athos, we’re not leaving you alone not like this and not so angry

 

Athos: You all leave or I will (Athos is looking in Aramis direction)

 

Aramis: Alright we’ll give you some time, but we will be back (Aramis gets d’Artagnan’s attention and points to Athos rapier and Main Guanche. He picks them out and nods to Aramis. Porthos wonders why he had d’Artagnan grab them) I’ll be back later once you’ve cooled off

 

Athos: Do as you wish (he sits down on the bed as his brothers file out and Aramis shuts the door they head down stairs to their table. Porthos sits Athos and sword on the table)

 

Porthos: Why did you want me to take his things for?

 

Aramis: For his own safety (d’Artagnan looks at him)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos wouldn’t do anything drastic to himself

 

Aramis: I hope not but he’s not thinking straight now, and I don’t want him to have easy access to anything that could hurt him

 

Porthos: He’s a strong a man he wouldn’t do something like that (Aramis looks at Porthos)

 

Aramis: He is a strong man but right now his emotions are clouded 

 

d’Artagnan: Who can blame him he’s been told he’s blind but not sure if its permeant. And the woman who’s been trying to help him who seems like she can see isn’t. How can that be she never acted like she couldn’t see (he’s very emotional as he talks)

 

Aramis: As for how we didn’t realize Kiara was blind is something I’m not sure of but I’m going to find out. (just then a rider comes through the Garrison gate yelling for help)

 

Man: Help!! Help please I need help!!(he stops his horse and falls to the ground. Porthos reaches him first then Aramis and d’Artagnan)

 

Porthos: What’s going on? What’s appned?

 

Man: Ban….dits… att…ack….ed us outside……. the city (he’s so out of breath he can barely finish the sentence)

 

Aramis: How many men? (he looks at d’Artagnan) grab some water quickly( he leans down next to him he’s been beaten about the face. d’Artagnan nods and runs over to the table and grabs a cup of water. He leans down and helps the man drink) 

 

Man: 4-5 men masked they wanted money and jewels. We gave them everything we had but it wasn’t enough. They made lewd remarks to my cousin I tried to defend her they beat me. Then they grabbed her and took off in woods they fired shots at me telling me not to follow or they would kill her

 

d’Artagnan: Your cousin why would they take her if you gave them all they wanted? 

 

Aramis: How old is your cousin (he looks directly at the man hoping she’s not a child)

 

Man: 24, she had been sent to Paris by her father to work as a seamstress for the Queen. The King had heard about her talents as dress maker and saw her sketches and asked for her to come as a surprise for the Queen (Just then Treville comes out his door seeing the commotion down stairs. He hurries down the stairs)

 

Treville: What is going on?

 

Aramis: Bandits attacked this man and his cousin outside of Paris. They kidnapped his cousin and headed into the woods (He looks at Treville) his cousin is the new dress maker for the Queen

 

Treville: I want you 3 to go after them take Henri with you. I’ll have to go inform the King what’s happened

 

Aramis: We’ll be ready to head out in 15 minutes (he looks over at a couple cadets walking past) Alain! Find Doctor Bachman tell him we have an emergency. Make sure to tell him it’s not Athos 

 

Alain: Right away Aramis (he runs off to Doctor Bachman’s room) 

 

Aramis: Porthos, help him upstairs I’ll be right behind you (he looks at d’Artagnan) d’Artagnan get the horses ready

 

d’Artagnan: You got it (he hurries off to the stables. Aramis and Porthos get the man upstairs. Treville heads to the Palace)

 

tbc........................


	20. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos finds out about the man and his cousin being attacked and that Aramis and is the rest are headed out to for a rescue. He asks Aramis to keep a close eye a d'Artagnan. Kiara is furious with Athos after hearing he thinks his blindness is a punishment.

20

 

Athos can hear yelling outside he stands up and makes his way to the door. He opens it he hears Aramis telling Porthos to take someone to the room next to his. He hears Aramis voice getting closer) 

 

Athos: Aramis what’s going on? (Aramis sees Athos standing inside his door)

 

Aramis: Bandits attacked a man and his cousin outside of Paris. They took her (Aramis can see the frustration on Athos’s face)

 

Athos: You and d’Artagnan and Porthos need to mount up soon as possible and start searching for them. (Porthos takes the man inside the room. Aramis stops and looks at Athos)

 

Aramis: Yes, Mon Amie we are leaving soon as we get the man settled. Alain is getting Doctor Bachman

 

Athos: It’s not safe for just 3 of you to go you need someone else to go with you (Aramis knows Athos wants to go and help but he knows Athos wouldn’t be any help in his blind condition. He places his hand on his shoulder) 

 

Aramis: I’m taking Henri with us

 

Athos: He’s a Cadet (he’s not happy with Aramis choice)

 

Aramis: He’s one of the best Cadets we have you know that. You have seen how well he’s been training. (Aramis uses a stern tone as he talks to Athos one he doesn’t usually use with him. Porthos yells for Aramis)

 

 

Porthos: Aramis!! he’s passed out!! (Aramis wants to stay and explain things to Athos. Athos reaches out for his shoulder)

 

Athos: Go, he needs you. 

 

Aramis: We’ll talk later Mon Amie (Aramis runs down the hallway he hears Doctor Bachman)

 

Doctor Bachman: Aramis! Aramis!(Aramis sticks his head out the door)

 

Aramis: Doctor Bachman down here hurry (Athos hears footsteps hurrying past him. Athos shuts the door and finds the chair next to the table and sits down. He’s thinking if it wasn’t for his condition he would be headed out with his brothers to search for the kidnapped young woman. But he wasn’t he was forced to stay behind and dwell on what could happen without him there watching out for his brothers in arms. A couple minutes later he hears a knock at the door.)

 

Athos: Its open (he hears the door open) 

 

Kiara: Athos, May I speak to you for a moment?

 

Athos: What do you want? (he’s less than thrilled to be talking to her right now)

 

Kiara: I owe an apology for what I said I’m sorry.

 

Athos: You owe me nothing (he turns away from her and finds the chair to sit it. She walks inside and shuts the door) 

 

Kiara: Yes, I do I should have told you I was blind. When people discover I am they treat me different and I don’t want that 

 

Athos: But you are different (he says with a touch of anger in his voice) 

 

Kiara: Yes, but it doesn’t define me. I may not be able to see but I can see in other ways

 

Athos: I’m sure you can after being born blind you had no choice to but to adapt (he says somewhat harshly)

 

Kiara: Yes, I was born blind and yes, I adapted. You may not be blind forever. (Athos slowly raises)

 

Athos: I deserve it (she can’t believe what he’s said) 

 

Kiara: No, no you don’t deserve to be blind. No one deserves to blind. I have heard men talk about you they are in awe of you. The King and Queen are lucky to have someone with such talent with a sword to protect them. 

 

Athos: It doesn’t matter anymore. I deserve what has happened to me (Kiara can’t believe he thinks he deserves to be blind)

 

Kiara: How can you say something like that

 

Athos: Because its true it’s a punishment I well deserve (she’s so taken aback by what he’s saying that she can’t hold in her anger any long. She slaps him hard across the face. Athos feels the sharp sting on his left cheek he quickly brings his hand up to stop the stinging) 

 

Kiara: Oh, oh my God I’m sorry Athos! (She stands there astonished she struck him. She hurries to the door and runs out. Athos is stunned by getting struck that it takes him a moment to realize he what’s happened. He finds the door and calls out for)

 

Athos: Kiara! Kiara! (he hears no response he shuts the door and touches his way to the chair and sits down he covers his faces with his hands)

 

Athos: What have I done? (Aramis hears the shouting he looks outside he sees Kiara hurrying out of Athos room. Then he sees Athos at the door calling her name. He wonders what is going on he looks back at Doctor Bachman)

 

Aramis: Doctor Bachman, I need to get to Athos something has happened. Will he be ok? (looking at the man on the bed)

 

Doctor Bachman: Yes, he’ll be fine. He’s in shock but nothing I can’t handle. I’ll be there soon as I have him calmed down

 

Aramis: Take your time (he hurries down to Athos door and knocks on it. He doesn’t hear any response from his knocking, so he opens the door) Athos! Athos (he sees Athos siting on the bed he hurries over to him and looks at him) What’s going on are you ok? what’s happened with Kiara?

 

Athos: I’m fine (Aramis looks at him knowing something is wrong) 

 

Aramis: Yes, I can see your fine. But Kiara isn’t you shouted at her. What happened?

 

Athos: You should go find her and make sure she’s ok

 

Aramis: What are you not telling me?

 

Athos: It doesn’t matter. Now go find her (Aramis knows he’s not going to get anywhere with Athos in this mood)

 

Aramis: I will find her and talk to her rest assured. Then we will head out

 

Athos: Be safe brother all of you. Do me a favor (Aramis grins)

 

Aramis: I’ll keep an eye on d’Artagnan (Aramis knows how much Athos cares for d’Artagnan. He is the youngest and usually is somewhat reckless before he acts. Athos was teaching him how to rein his emotions) we’ll be back soon as we can. Please do what the doctor askes of you while we’re gone

 

Athos: Thank you (he smiles knowing Aramis and Porthos would keep an eye on the lad.) I will do as you wish

 

Aramis: You better I don’t want to come back and find out you’re not following orders

 

Athos: I always follow orders Aramis I’m a solider

 

Aramis: Don’t forget that you’re a solider. Now I must go find Kiara and see what has her so upset (he leaves shutting the door. Athos feels bad for what he said to Kiara but as far as he was concerned being blinded was his punishment for what he had done to his wife and even that had failed. She was still alive somewhere.

tbc............................


	21. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara and Aramis share a moment that causes Aramis to short flash back to Grace

21  
Aramis looked around for Kiara before finding her standing by the wall by the front gate of the Garrison. He walks over to her and calls her name

 

Aramis: Kiara, are you alright I saw you run out of Athos’s room did he say or do something he shouldn’t have? (she looks at him) 

 

Kiara: No, he didn’t do anything it was I that did something. And I don’t know how he’ll ever forgive me. (curious he wonders what she could have done to have her so upset)

 

Aramis: What happened? Let’s sit down so you can tell me what’s happened (they sit down next to each other he’s wondering what she could have possibly done to upset Athos. Kiara looks down at the ground for a moment trying to gather her nerve to tell Aramis what she had done. She looks at him)

 

Kiara: I struck Athos out of frustration after he said his blindness was his punishment. He thinks without his sight he’s useless and that he can’t be a Musketeer. (Aramis takes in what she’s told him. He has a complicated relationship with Milady de Winter his wife. Aramis must guess that Athos had to been stunned by what happened. He knew his friend well he wouldn’t strike a woman back no matter what the cause.)

 

Aramis: I’m sure Athos holds no ill against you for striking him. I’m sure once he has time to think about what you said he’ll understand your way of seeing things no pun intended (he says trying to make her smile and it works she does smile. He tries to at least give her some insight on Athos past) Athos had something from his past that hurt him deeply and he’s never forgiven himself. Please don’t take what he says to heart.

 

Kiara: What has hurt him so bad from his past that could cause such a deep hurt?

 

 

Aramis: It’s his story to tell if he wishes. 

 

Kiara: I’m not sure I can get through to him that being blind isn’t a punishment. 

 

 

Aramis: Yes, you can, and I have to say you have mastered it. 

 

Kiara: I may have lost my sight, but I have other ways of seeing

 

Aramis: Yes, you do (he smiles at her) 

 

Kiara: I hope I can get Athos give me a chance to show him. 

 

 

Aramis: I’m sure you will you just have to remember Athos is used to be the teacher not the student. Push him he won’t like, but he won’t like depending on others either. Athos is very independent person. If there is away for him to learn to see another way, then do whatever you can. Athos is the most honorable man I know if he gives up he’ll be lost forever and I can’t allow that to happen(Kiara doesn’t know what over comes her at that moment but she leans into Aramis and kisses him on the lips. Aramis is some what startled as her mouth cover his and her arms slowly wrap around his neck pulling him closer. 

He moves his hands around her waist and brings her closer to him they stay that way for a long couple minutes till the kissing becomes intense its then Aramis’s eyes open quickly, and he breaks the kiss and stand up quickly) Kiara I’m so sorry please forgive me. (He looks away from her and takes a step away from her she doesn’t understand what’s happened. She stands up and takes step towards him)

 

 

Kiara: Aramis, I am the one that kissed you. Please forgive me (she feels bad for what she did she had never just kissed a man she didn’t know. Usually it was men trying to kiss her. He turned back to look at her he was glad she couldn’t see the shame on his face for what he had done

 

Aramis: I lost myself for a moment (he couldn’t tell her he momentarily gone back to when he and Grace and been kidnapped. That time he still couldn’t make go away no matter what he did. Kiara could sense that her kissing him was causing him great distress) 

 

Kiara: You did no such thing Aramis. Men have taken advantage of me most of my life because of my blindness. They saw weakness at first then as I learned how to make them see how strong I really was. (Aramis is proud how she overcame how men saw her as a Blind woman to a woman who saw in a different way) 

 

Aramis: I hope you can show Athos even through your blindness you found a way to see it may not be with your eyes but with other ways. 

 

Kiara: I just hope he’s open to all the other possibility’s that I must share 

 

Aramis: Give him time he’ll come around (he smiles just then they hear Porthos yelling rather loudly)

 

 

 

Porthos: ARAMIS!!! come one we need to go!! You can make time for a date later (Aramis wishes he could stay and talk to Kiara little longer)

 

Aramis: I must go before Porthos drags me away (he says with a grin)

 

Kiara: I’ll walk you to your horse (he takes her hand in hers and they walk over to the front of the stables. Porthos sees him and Kiara he rolls his eyes)

 

Kiara: All of you stay safe (she looks at Porthos and d’Artagnan)

 

Aramis: We will (she walks him to his horse Lottero he looks at her.) I’ll see you later keep Athos in check 

 

Kiara: I will (she smiles at him) be safe Aramis

 

Aramis: I will

 

 

Porthos: Aramis come on!!(Porthos is getting aggravated with Aramis while d’Artagnan is grinning) 

 

Aramis: Porthos I’m just saying goodbye (he says with a grin)

 

Porthos: I see that, but we have a job to do and we need to get to it

 

Aramis: Yes, we do my apologies (he takes his hat off and bows) forgive me 

 

Porthos: Yeah, yeah come on before we lose light and their trail (he quickly mounts his horse)

 

Aramis: I’ll see you soon (they head out Kiara listens to the horse’s hoofs clatter on the way out of the Garrison. She hears her father call her)

 

Doctor Bachman: Kiara! Kiara, I need you up here (she looks up to where his voice is coming from)

 

Kiara: I’m coming (she hurries to the stairway and heads up the stairs. Meanwhile up at the Palace Treville has finally been given an audience with the King. Louis is standing looking at some papers when Treville walks in and bows)

 

Louis: Ahh, Treville I’m surprised to see you I thought our meeting wasn’t till later in the day

 

Treville: Your Majesty something has happened, and I knew you would want to be made aware of right away

 

Louis: What is it? 

 

Treville: The bandits that have been terrorizing the streets of Paris have struck once again. This time they kidnapped a young woman just outside the city. 

 

Louis: That’s terrible have you sent your Musketeers out to find them?

 

Treville: Yes, they have left to see if they can pick up the trail. What may be even more troubling is the young woman that was kidnapped (Louis looks down at his papers annoying Treville)

 

Louis: I hope they find her safely and return to her to her family unharmed and unsullied (he looks up at him. Treville is still looking at him with his piercing blue eyes. Louis hates it when he looks like that it usually means something more is bothering him) Captain Treville what else is wrong?

 

Treville: The girl that was kidnapped is apparently going to be in your service as seamstress or I should say the Queens. (that gets Louis’s attention)

 

Louis: What? Are you sure

 

Treville: Yes, Sire the girl’s cousin was escorting her when they were attacked. He’s at the Garrison being treated for minor wounds. (Louis walks over to Treville) 

 

Louis: Your Musketeers must find her Treville. She’s a talent with amazing skills I know the Queen would love and enjoy her work. And I’m sure she would be able to make the baby some regel clothing as well

 

Treville: They will do everything in their power to bring her home here to Palace. 

 

Louis: How long do you think it will take for them to bring her back?

 

Treville: I can’t say for Sire. The sooner they find tracks the sooner they can track them to where their hiding.

 

Louis: Please keep me updated on how the search is coming along. I don’t want anyone telling the Queen it’s a surprise for her. Something like this will upset her greatly. 

 

Treville: Yes, your Majesty I will keep you updated and I will do my best to keep this news between us. I can’t promise the Cardinal won’t find out he has spies all over

 

Louis: I will talk to the Cardinal myself. Now I have other business to attend to

 

Treville: Yes, your Majesty(Treville bows then raises as Louis walks off to his desk. Treville leaves and heads back to the Garrison)  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

 

tbccccccccccc...


	22. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis is lost in thought of the past while he and Porthos and d'Artagnan search for the kidnapped woman. Doctor Bachman does long exam on Athos to see if the swelling has gone down.

So sorry for the long delay I just started a part time job and the store is new so my hours have not been mine. Hopefully with opening in a couple days and I get on normal schedule I will be able to post and write more like I should. I just wanna say this story wont go by the wayside. Thank you all for following me and leaving feedback and asking questions I do try to add what you suggest in storylines if I can. Just wanted to say Thank U All So Much ..pally

 

22  
Doctor Bachman gives the man a sleeping drought to help him calm him down. Kiara is sitting next to the bed as her father touches her shoulder

 

Doctor Bachman: He should sleep for a couple hours. 

 

Kiara: I hope he so. He really needs some rest after what he went through. I feel so bad for his cousin being taken like that. She has to be so terrified of those men and God only knows what they may doing to her( she’s becoming so emotional he father places his hand on her shoulder)

 

Doctor Bachman: Kiara, you cant think that way. 

 

Kiara: How can we not think that way? 

 

Doctor Bachman: I’m sure she’s a smart young woman and she’s doing all she can to make sure they don’t harm her

 

Kiara: I hope she is I really hope she is(she wipes tears away that have fallen from her cheeks. Doctor Bachman reaches for her hands and gently pulls her up and hugs her tightly. 20 minutes later they walk to Athos’s door he knocks on the door and waits to hear Athos to say come in. 3 more tries of knocking Athos opens the door. )

 

Athos: What do you want(he sounds gruff )

 

Doctor Bachman: Athos, I want to examine you again and see how the swelling is

 

Athos: Must we?

 

Doctor Bachman: Yes, the sooner we know the better we can start treatment 

 

Athos: Treatment? 

 

Kiara: Yes, either we know that the swelling is going down and that your sight will be coming back, or we prepare you on how to survive without sight.

 

Athos: Come in (the enter and with in 10 minutes Doctor Bachman starts his long exam.( Aramis ,Porthos and d’Artagnan are several miles out of town headed in to the dense woods. Porthos and d’Artagnan are riding side by side while Aramis is in the rear watching any sign of the bandits He’s also somewhat lost in thought thinking about the kiss he and Kiara shared and how he felt about it. Porthos looks behind to make sure Aramis is close he can tell something is bothering him just by the way he’s acting he looks over at d’Artagnan}

 

Porthos: Something is up with Aramis

 

d’Artagnan: He’s probably missing Kiara already (he says with a grin)

 

Porthos: If that was the case he’s be talking none stop about her and how much he loves her. (d’Artagnan chuckles)

 

d’Artagnan: He barley knows her how could possibly be in love with her (Porthos looks at him)

 

Porthos: This Aramis we’re talking bout he falls in love weekly (he says with a grin)

 

d’Artagnan: Actually, its daily (they both laugh but Aramis isn’t paying attention to what their talking about. His mind is back when he and Grace were together and what he did to her. He remembers the fear in her eyes as he looked at down at her as he assaulted her with his fingers and mouth. She closed her eyes as someone she trusted was doing things that should only done when a couple is married in the private of the bedroom. Not tied to bed forced to have sex against their will. Drugged or not Aramis couldn’t forget what he did it would be something that would haunt him till the end of days. Porthos looks back again at Aramis his face is dark as if he’s suddenly angry)

 

Porthos: Aramis, what’s wrong you hearing something? (Aramis looks at Porthos not sure what he said)

 

Aramis: What? (Porthos reins in his horse stopping as does d’Artagnan)

 

Porthos: What is going on with you? Your usually overly talkative about everything to the point I must threaten you to shut up

 

Aramis: I’m sorry Mon Amie I just have a lot on my mind at the moment (he smiles)

 

Porthos: I need you to keep Kiara off your mind till we find the girl ok? (Aramis is thrown by Kiara being brought up)

 

Aramis: Kiara, what do you mean?

 

Porthos: Have you forgotten you were kissing her before we left

 

Aramis: I remember kissing her yes but she’s not causing me any distraction

 

Porthos: If you say so (he isn’t buying what Aramis is saying and Aramis can tell by his tone of voice)

 

Aramis: Porthos, trust me she’s not distracting me I swear

 

Porthos: She better not (he gives him a glare) we need to keep looking for these bandits. The trail seems to be going deeper into the woods

 

d’Artagnan: Why are they going so deep into the woods 

 

Porthos: To keep searchers at bay or meet up with more bandits and transfer her to someone else (d’Artagnan sees Porthos look briefly at Aramis he nods he gets the meaning. d’Artagnan looks at Aramis)

 

d’Artagnan: What do you mean transfer her to who? 

 

Aramis: Slavers or sold at auction to brothels or forced to be a mans mistress (d’Artagnan’s eyes get wide)

 

d’Artagnan: They would do that to her?

 

Aramis: Any young woman can be even men that are strong, good looking

 

d’Artagnan: They wouldn’t hurt her while their traveling to their destination 

 

Porthos: Depends on how much trouble she causes them if she fights them or tries to escape they may have fun with her (he isn’t smiling as he says that. d’Artagnan gets the idea quickly on what their fun would be)

 

d’Artagnan: How long will do you think it will take to find them (he’s looking at Porthos)

 

Porthos: They have a good start on us its going to be nightfall in a couple hours. I hope we find them by tomorrow 

 

d’Artagnan: I hope they put up a fight (he looks at Porthos Porthos can see the anger on his face

 

Aramis: They hurt her they will wish they hadn’t (he pulls his pistol off his gun belt )

 

Porthos: I’m just aching for a good fight

 

Aramis: Then I suggest we keep moving for as long as we can till its dark and set up camp. (they continue in woods on the small trail that they are on)

tbc............


	23. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara starts the process of trying to help Athos understand the Senses he has and what one may may take over for the Blindness. His mood takes a turn when the Comte shows up and he dosent like her knowing about that part of history. The Musketeers are ambushed 2 are down while 3 have to find the kidnapped girl

23

Athos’s exam lasts for what seems hours he’s worn out having to have his eyes so much. He falls asleep while Kiara is talking to him she notices he hasn’t responded back to her. She finds a blanket a place it over him on the bed then heads outside. She stands there taking in all the smells, sounds and talk among the other Musketeers. He father was going over the test results She wasn’t sure herself what the results were. She walked down the stairs she is waiting a second before crossing over to the stables. She made it across the yard without any trouble she could one of the horses and made her way to where the sound was coming from. She reaches her hand out till she felt nose its startled her a little)

 

Kiara: Well hello there, (she moves her hand up down between the eyes the horse neighs as it likes the attention) Hi I’m Kiara(she smiles) I’m sorry I cant see you I’m blind(she always felt comfortable animals she was blind they didn’t judge her. the horse keeps pushes his head against her head Kiara smiles and giggles and pats the horses head) I’m sorry I don’t have any treat for you, but I will try to bring some pieces of apple tomorrow for if you don’t mind waiting till that long. The horse neighs what seems like a yes that would be fine Kiara pats his head again) well I have some errands to run I’ll see you later (she gives the horse a kiss on his snot and heads out the Garrison gate to market square.

She picks up a few things at the market then kinds lose track where she’s at she hears a number of horses some neighing she walks closer to the fencing she can hear some of the running some are trotting. She then over hears a couple of women talking about their husbands. Kiara pretends not to listen to what’s being said until one woman says something that makes Kiara cover her mouth and hurry back to Garrison in a hurry. 

Athos is sitting at the table having some tea the doctor had poured him some before he had left to look over the tests results. Athos was thinking of how his brothers are coming with their search. Just then he hears the door open he calls out)

 

Athos: Who’s here? (he stands up and reaches for his sword)

 

Kiara: Athos, its me I’m sorry I should have knocked (he sets the sword back down and sits back down on the chair) 

 

Athos: Its alright I was just startled 

 

Kiara: You startled I highly dought it (she grins)

 

Athos: It doesn’t happen often but now I’m at a slight disadvantage 

 

Kiara: Have you notice anything since you lost your sight Athos?

 

Athos: Like what?

 

Kiara: You have 5 senses you use daily. Do you know what they are? 

 

Athos: Of course I know what they are (he’s some what annoyed by the question) 

 

Kiara: Well what are they?

 

Athos: Sight that I have none of an may never have again Touch. Smell, Taste and Hearing. 

 

Kiara: And which one has become more dominate over the others since you lost sight? (Athos is quite for a moment)

 

Athos: My hearing I guess is that something happens when you lose sight?

 

Kiara: It can be it depends on the person. Some people I have helped have had increase in their taste were as before they couldn’t taste certain things. Some blind people want to touch everything and try to get a picture in their minds eye on what things look like. Smells can be wonderful you get a whiff of fresh baked bread ummm(she thinks of the smell herself) putting some butter on a piece and savoring each bite till its gone till the next time. Or a man’s cologne she takes a deep breath and in hales his sent she feels as if she’s blushing) shall we try and see what you feel is your strength and your weakness’s?

 

Athos: I know what my weakness is I’m blind and nothing will change that (she hears a familiar tone and grins)

 

Kiara: Ahh the Comte has arrived (Athos looks at her direction the look on his face is not amused)

 

Athos: What do you mean by that?

 

Kiara: You pull away your former self takes over.

 

Athos: They should have never told you about my past

 

Kiara: They were trying to help you and to do that I needed to know about you. 

 

Athos: I’m not that person anymore (he stands up and finds his way to do and turns the door handle and walks out the door. Kiara gives him a couple minutes then goes after him. ( The Musketeers are searching for the bandits its nearly dusk they think they have found their trail they have taken. Everyone is on guard, yet Aramis is still distracted with thoughts what happened with Kiara and Grace how he can’t forgive himself even now. Henri is riding d’Artagnan while Porthos is up a head Henri looks back at Aramis several times and can tell something is off about him. He leans closer into d’Artagnan)

 

Henri: d’Artagnan, is Aramis feeling alright? (d’Artagnan looks back at Aramis he can tell something is bothering him

 

d’Artagnan: He’s fine he’s just worried about Athos (he hopes he pacify Henri with that answer) 

 

Henri: Are you sure? (he looks back again at Aramis) he looks distracted (d’Artagnan leans closer to Henri)

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, is fine for the last time I don’t want to hear another word about him do you understand me (his temper is starting rise and Henri realizes its best he not bring up Aramis’s mood again just then shots are fired)

 

Porthos: AMBUSH!!!! Take cover!!!!(everyone hurries off the horse’s and start firing at the bandits. Aramis turns Lattaro sharp to the left and pulls his rifle out and starts firing at the pistol flashes. Porthos takes his shots as well Henri the 3 of the bandits go down while 3 of them come at them with swords Aramis slides off Lattaro quickly and draws his sword and main gauche as one the bandits come at him he parries and blocks the bandits sword with his main gauche the battle of swords goes on till Aramis sees his opening and lunges at him driving his sword into his chest killing him. Aramis turns quickly to see who needs help. He sees Porthos punching his bandit hard across the face hard knocking him down.

Aramis looks at Henri he’s down the ground his bandit is hitting hard across the face. Aramis run over quickly and throws his main gauche hitting him directly in the back. He runs over to aid Henri)

 

Aramis: Henri, your ok (Henri nods he feels his head spinning the pain he’s feeling is 1000’s time worse then if he’d been thrown by Porthos. He feels Aramis checking his head for any other injuries he winces) you may have a bruised rib or 2 but not broken. (he reaches in his med kit and pulls out some gauze wraps his head)

 

Henri: Ahhhh!!(he cries out)

 

Aramis: Sorry Henri (just then he hears Porthos yell his name)

 

Porthos: ARAMIS!!!!


	24. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan is hit with a musket ball. Aramis has to sew him up quickly Aramis and Porthos get into a argument that sends Aramis into the dark night alone..

24

Aramis looks over at Porthos he sees fear on his face its then he sees d’Artagnan is no where to be seen he stands up and runs over Porthos he looks at what Porthos is looking at d’Artagnan down on the ground unconscious 

 

Aramis: Oh no!!(his eyes are wide out of instinct he grabs his crucifix and holds on to as Porthos checks for a pulse. He looks up at Aramis and nods with a smile) gracias a Dios (thank God) (he leans down and starts looking to see what kind of wounds d’Artagnan may have its then he sees on upper arm blood) We need to move him where I can treat him properly.

 

Porthos: What about Henri we need to move him as well. (Aramis runs a hand through his hair in frustration he really could use Athos there right now. He looks at Porthos) 

 

Aramis: There’s got to be a farm house near here that we take them and treat them. 

 

Porthos: Look we can be going all over the place Aramis their hurt the more we jostle their injuries the more we hurt them (Aramis looks at Porthos he’s becoming angry)

 

Aramis: Don’t you think I know that! The last thing I want to do is move either of them but I have no choice (his voice is rising more and more)

 

d’Artagnan: M…is (d’Artagnan says just above a whisper Aramis and Porthos look at him and quickly go to his side so he can see them)

 

Aramis: Mon Amie your awake (he says with a smile) how are you feeling?

 

d’Artagnan: Like Iv been shot (grins then winces Aramis looks down at him trying to keep him calm.)

 

Aramis: You have been but its not fatal (he says with a smile)

 

Porthos: Your stuck with us pup (he touches d’Artagnan’s face) 

 

d’Artagnan: Not a puppy (he tries to sound angry about being called a puppy, but his voice is strained. Porthos grins at Aramis he’s looking at the wound on the inside of his arm. He looks at Porthos)

 

Aramis: Good news it’s a through and through but I’m going to have sew the wound up and pray no infection takes hold 

 

d’Artagnan: Can’t this wait till we find the seamstress?

 

Aramis: I wish it could Mon Amie, but we don’t have time. With you and Henri injured it could be days

 

d’Artagnan: Henri is hurt how bad?

 

Aramis: Couple bruised ribs and concussion. He’s right over there resting I need to wake him soon as we plan to head out 

 

d’Artagnan: No, we can’t we must find the seamstress 

 

Porthos: d’Artagnan, did you take a hit to? You won’t be in any condition to continue searching for the seamstress with your injuries. We don’t even know where to keep looking

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis can do what ever he needs to do. I’ll be ready day break I promise. Those bandits were coming towards something not leaving some place (Porthos thinks on what he said)

 

Porthos: He’s right they would have been coming in front of us not behind us. They were going to something

 

Aramis: Or someone. (he looks at d’Artagnan) you may be on something. I need to sew that wound up now. I wish it was in better place then out in woods, but you have me no choice. (he looks at Porthos) I need a sleeping drought as quickly as you can make one. I’ll get him ready while you do that

 

Porthos: I’m on it (he looks d’Artagnan he’s barley awake) you’ll be fine pup (he ruffles his hairs d’Artagnan smiles at Porthos affection for him. Meanwhile Aramis carefully removes his uniform jacket and doublet and shirt. Aramis sees the whole left upper inside arm is bloody. He tosses the shirt into the fire d’Artagnan doesn’t even notice. Aramis has his kit as close as he needs to start the process Porthos hands Aramis the sleeping drought. Aramis leans down next to d’Artagnan)

 

Aramis: d’Artagnan I need you drink all of this for me ok. It will help you sleep for a while. And you wake up you’ll be much better and not in as much pain.

 

d’Artagnan: I’m so tired (he takes serval long drinks of the drought Porthos holds his head while he drinks finally finishes the drought off Porthos sets the cup down. ) pr..mis fin… Ollie(his eyes close )

 

Aramis: d’Artagnan, who’s Ollie?? d’Artagnan whose Ollie??(he tries to wake him but is fruitless. He looks over at Porthos) Who could Ollie be??

 

Porthos: No idea but who ever it is its important to the pup. (he looks back down at d’Artagnan. he reaches for his needle and thread he looks up the heavens asking for help )

 

Aramis:   
Por favor Dios, dame manos firmes. Mantenga sus manos sobre Henri y D'Artagnan para mantenerlos seguros y sanarlos rápidamente ( Please God give me steady hands. Keep your hands on both Henri and d'Artagnan keep them safe and heal them quickly. It takes nearly an hour for Aramis to get the wound cleaned and sewed. He cleans up then sits down next to Porthos. He’s handed some of very old Brandy he takes good pull) This is from Athos private stock (Porthos gives him a disapproving look)

 

Aramis: I’m sorry but the way he’s been acting I dought he’d even notice

 

Porthos: You stole from Athos he’s not going to let you off easily for that. If he should discover its missing. (he looks at Porthos)

 

 

Aramis: Mon Ami I’m sorry I’ve been sneaking to his brandy for weeks .

 

Porthos: What!! Why?? Athos will have your head (his anger dissipates quickly as he looks at Aramis who is grinning like Cheshire cat) I should have known it’s a woman isn’t it (he shakes his head as Aramis continues to smile and stroke his mustache )

 

Aramis: Its love my friend really (Porthos shakes his head and rolls his eyes)

 

Porthos: Aramis, its not love it never is with you, its lust and it gets you in more trouble then I can keep count with on my finger and toes (Aramis feels as if he’s been slapped) 

 

Aramis: How can you say It’s not love I have loved 3 woman my entire life. Sure, I’ve had dalliance’s but if woman is lonely in her marriage I only try to help her make it better. I never force myself on her. 

 

Porthos: No, you don’t your honorable man most of the time you just can’t keep your trousers buttoned. Why woman throw themselves at you I’ll never understand (Aramis looks at Porthos) 

 

Aramis: I’m going for a walk keep an eye on d’Artagnan and Henri (he walks off into the night Porthos yells, his name but Aramis continues walking)

tbc


	25. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara and Athos have some more time talking about senses with a little help from Roger. She throws him a little curve ball at the end of the chapter that has him a little choked up hahahahah............................... Thanks Tabby from Twitter

25  
Back at the Garrison its dark with only the moon shining and Kiara is searching for Athos its hard when he just disappears. Normally she could smell his musky leather scent or hear him talking to someone. That is if he chose to talk he could be silent for long periods of time. She wasn’t sure if he was awake or asleep. Just the short amount of time she was around him he unnerved her by how quite he was. He was almost like a ghost she had heard about them and ghosts scared her. She listened she could hear Musketeers in the distance talking but it didn’t seem like they weren’t training. 

She continued to walk slowly down towards the stable she stopped for a moment when she heard a horse neigh loudly several times as if agitated. Then she could hear someone talking to it she followed the voice and the neighing its then she could hear the voice clearer it was Athos. She walked quietly hoping not to make any noise as he was talking)

 

Athos: You know my friend I’m sorry I haven’t been down to see you in such a long time. (he reaches for where Rogers ears are and reaches behind the left one and pats him. Roger again neighs loudly) Shhhh, Shhhh I can tell your confused by my absents it’s not my fault (he moves his hand down Rogers nose and leans his head into it) I was in a accident I hit my head and lost my sight. (Roger moves his head side to side as if find out if Athos is ok) I know you know me better then anyone. You sense my moods as Aramis says at times you and I are one. If I’m on edge you’re on edge. Not much rattles you my friend you fierce in fight nothing scares you. (Roger again leans hard against Athos face neighing hard and loud) Yes, I confess I am scared without sight I’m no use as a Musketeer. 

 

I can’t protect the King and Queen and baby with out sight. Yet I know Treville and my brothers won’t let me give my Commission back they will fight me tooth and nail. (Roger moves his head up and down several times as if again he’s agreeing with Athos) I guess I will have to learn how to do things with out my sight as hard as it is for me to let someone else take control(again Roger throws his head up) you don’t have to agree so quickly (he chuckles as he continues to pat Rogers neck) I wish I could take you out and ride but I don’t think that would be such a great idea now. Nor do I think the doctor would let me. If I give the stable boys some extra carrots will you behave and let him walk you out in the pasture? 

 

I know you won’t allow anyone but I on your back, but I ask you to at least let them walk you with fear of being injured. (again, a loud neighing) so your agreed to that then? I’ll keep you to your promise as I to mine extra carrots. If I hear you’re not behaving I will come back and we will have another talk and you won’t like it, you understand?? (Roger stamps his foot in the dirt) good we have an understanding. (Athos again leans into Rogers nose and just holds him close then takes a step back and takes a deep breath and exhales) How did you find me (Athos turns to right he knows she’s there. Kiara feels ever so embarrassed being caught she steps out closer to him)

 

Kiara: It wasn’t easy there is a slight breeze, so I couldn’t smell your scent of musk and leather. (Athos smiles at her saying what he smells like) then I heard a horse he sounded quite agitated then I heard your voice calming him down. What is his name may I ask?

 

Athos: Roger, I found him a few years ago before I became a Musketeer. We watched over each other or I should say he watched over me when I couldn’t (she can tell by his voice his past is bothering him )

 

Kiara: What do you mean were you hurt?

 

Athos: More ways then one but that is a story for another time I wish not to talk about that at this time (again she hears the Comte’s tone return)

 

Kiara: I hope sometimes you will trust me with what haunts you from your past. But you don’t have to use the Comte tone with me. (Athos starts to say something then changes his mind and says something else)

 

Athos: I’m sorry, please forgive me when I’m pushed to a point I revert to that time in my life when I was Comte.

 

Kiara: Will you tell me about that time when you’re ready?

 

Athos: I won’t make a promise I can’t keep

 

Kiara: I understand (she decides to change the subject) may I touch Roger?

 

Athos: He may nip you he doesn’t get along with strangers (she reaches for his nose she touches it and leans down and inhales his smell Roger paws at the dirt with left foot and neighs loudly) be carful

 

Kiara: He won’t hurt me Athos we’ve met before

 

Athos: What? When?? (somewhat shocked Roger let him touch him and didn’t nip her. He did some woman)

 

Kiara: Earlier today, Only I didn’t know at the time it was him

 

Athos: How do you know its him now?

 

Kiara: By the sound of his neighing its very distinctive (Athos is quite for a moment in his case normal. She needs to explain to him what she means) what I mean is every horse has a distinct sound like every person has a voice. That would be your hearing you relay on (she hears another horse) hear that horse (Athos listens) 

 

Athos: Yes, its deeper then as Rogers

 

Kiara: Your right I’m guessing it’s the Captains? 

 

Athos: And how could you know that? 

 

Kiara: His horse is a little older then the rest of his men. He’s been in the regiment a little longer

 

Athos: You could say that (He grins as he says that) how can you learn that in a short amount of time?

 

Kiara: Iv had a life time to learning (this time Athos can hear the sadness in hear voice) 

 

Athos: I’m sorry that was rude of me to say 

 

Kiara: There is nothing to be sorry about Athos. Its just life. The life the I was dealt with I had to either fall to pieces and depend on everyone. Or find my own way around and not be afraid of what I couldn’t see. I can feel, hear smell, and touch what some people see as disability I see as blessing. 

 

Athos: A blessing? (he’s not sure how she could possibly see her blindness as a blessing) 

 

Kiara: Yes, a blessing I choose to live my life as I could with what I have not with don’t. Some people kill themselves when their blind. They have given up hope they will ever see again when they may have gotten their site back. )

 

Athos: I know how they felt when I was alone in my room if I had my main Guanche I would have slit my wrists or my throat. But then I thought about it and it would be the coward’s way out and I’m not a coward. I will fight either without my sight or I will fight to get it back. 

 

Kiara: Your no coward Athos no matter what happens with or without sight. But I’m glad your blade wasn’t in your room it would have been sad to never meant you (Athos feels the same way he is starting to have feeling for her. He reaches for her hand and takes it in his) 

 

Athos: It would have been heartbreaking never to have meant you (he kisses the top of her hand) would you like to have a cup of brandy and talk more? 

 

Kiara: I would love to (Athos keeps her hand in his as they slowly walk out of the stables they make small talk as the head up back to the infirmary. Athos opens the door and Kiara walks in Athos shuts the door. He finds his brandy and 2 classes he can tell the brandy seems a little lighter than usual )

 

Athos: Hummm that’s odd

 

Kiara: What?

 

Athos: My brandy isn’t as full as it should be I know I haven’t been it at that much (he sets down on the table she picks it up)

 

Kiara: Feels about ½ full maybe one of the men has been into it (she pours the brandy I the cup since Athos hasn’t been taught how yet) 

 

Athos: I’m guessing Aramis he’s the one who knew where it was hidden in my room I see him I’ll----- sorry bad choice of words 

 

Kiara: Athos, say what you want how you feel it doesn’t bother me. I came to terms with my blindness years ago. I had a pity party then I moved on. You will to (she takes a sip of the brandy the taste is sweet) mmmmm this good

 

Athos: Yes, it is (he downs the glass) you’ll have to explain the pouring to me to so I don’t over flow it

 

Kiara: I need you index finger and middle finger (Athos stands closer to her and she takes his fingers places then just above the rim) ok I’ll pour once I touch your fingers tell me to stop ok

 

Athos: Ok, (she starts to pour Athos feels the sides of the cup and can tell where the top is then he feels the brandy touching his fingers.) that’s good (she stops) thank you

 

Kiara: Your welcome (he lifts the glass up and takes a drink) I heard a woman talking out by the stables about her husband and I have a question if you can answer for me

 

Athos: I can try depending on what the question is I guess (he lifts the glass up again to lips to finish off the brandy)

 

Kiara: She said her husband was hung like a horse what did she mean by that? (Athos spits out the brandy and starts choking at the same time) Oh My Gosh Athos!!   
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
tbc ......


	26. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos answers the the difficult question Kiara asks as much as he dosent want to he does. Athos learns more about Kiara and how she feels about not being pursued by men cause of her blindness

26

Kiara hurries to Athos side and isn’t sure what to do to help him from choking so she reaches for his back she uses her palm of her hand hits him hard hoping that will help. Finally, Athos can get some air and can tell her to stop)

 

Athos: Stop, I’m fine (he coughs a couple more times but can finally get things his breathing under control)

 

Kiara: Are you sure? Should I get my father, and have you looked at?

 

Athos: No, no, no I’m fine really, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you the question I must I admit threw me somewhat. Was the woman talking to you when she said that? (Athos is wondering who would have been so crude to have said something like that in front of her) 

 

Kiara: Oh no, she and another woman were talking about husbands and I don’t think they noticed me behind them. So, what does hung like a horse mean? (Athos wishes Aramis was there to explain this to her. He would be delicate about the subject since he was usually escaping out a married woman’s window. He runs his hand through his black hair) Athos, did you hear me?

 

Athos: I did, and I think you should wait for Aramis to get back and he can explain that meaning

 

Kiara: Athos, please I’m not a child it can’t be possibly frightening (Athos rolls his eyes and says quietly to himself ) 

 

Athos: Only if you haven’t seen a naked man before (he moves his hand over his mouth)

 

Kiara: What? I didn’t you hear

 

Athos: Hasn’t you father ever talked to about how man reacts to seeing a beautiful woman

 

Kiara: Athos, no boy or man has ever been interested in me being blind puts men off. 

 

Athos: I’m sure you jest men must be swarming you. Your voice sweet and tender and your face is smooth as porcelain 

 

Kiara: Your so sweet for saying that. 

 

Athos: I only speak the truth

 

Kiara: Oh I’m sure (she says with a slight giggle) I’m sure a handsome man like yourself has many women wanting your attention (Athos grins he can think of all of his women on one hand ) 

 

Athos: I’m a musketeer I don’t have time be involved a woman much less many 

 

Kiara: You have to have time off you can’t work all the time. 

 

Athos: I serve the King and Queen 24 hours a day 

 

Kiara: But you have time to relax and just do nothing

 

Athos: Usually I would go to the tavern after we were off duty. Have several bottles of wine and be helped home by Porthos or Aramis (he remembers all those nights so well as he tried to forget his past and Milady, but it never did just gave him horrendous hang overs) 

 

Kiara: What haunts you Athos so badly from you past as Comte? (Athos remains silent not sure how or if he wants to answer) its ok you don’t have to tell me I shouldn’t have asked

 

Athos: You have every right to ask its just I can’t talk about that part of life it’s not good memories

 

Kiara: I’m sorry 

 

Athos: Don’t be what happened was a long time ago. (Kiara decides to change the subject) 

 

Kiara: So, what does hung like a horse mean?? (Athos was hoping she had forgotten that question. He really didn’t want to answer it)

 

Athos: I was hoping you had forgotten that question (she giggles)

 

Kiara: Athos please (she pleads with him)

 

Athos: I can find one of the ladies and they could explain this much better then I 

 

Kiara: Athos, I don’t want a lady to explain it to me I want you to explain it to me please what’s the big deal 

 

Athos: Alright, you win but your father finds out I talked about this to you I’ll deny it 

 

Kiara: He won’t I won’t tell him now tell me (she sits down next to him) 

 

Athos: Alright here’s what it means (he runs his hands over his face hoping he can be delicate with his answer but afraid it may not be possible) I really wish Aramis was here he could explain this much better 

 

Kiara: Athos, stop stalling and tell me what it means. (she’s getting somewhat exasperated with him)

 

Athos: Alright, now what I say will be some what crude and I apologize for what your about to hear. It means a man with a large penis (he doesn’t hear any gasps or anything from her. That it self has him worried) Kiara are you alright? (Kiara has her hand over her mouth as she tries to answer him. she takes a deep breath and removes her hand) 

 

Kiara: I’m fine Athos than you for the explanation (she feels so embarrassed she even asked the question) I need some air (she stands up and walks to the door Athos quickly stands up) 

 

Athos: Kiara, I’ll come with you

 

Kiara: No, please I’ll be fine (with that she shuts the door. Athos feels bad he said what he said. But she had asked, and he told her. Maybe he should have been more tactful he sits back down and decides to give her some time alone before going after her. He felt bad she had never experienced being touched by a man or her touching a man in an intimate way. She was so sheltered in her life.   
He wondered what if anything her father may have told her about being in love and how it felt to be loved. Athos thought back to life with Anne before the tragedy that changed his life forever. He had never loved another freely as her hold on was tight like a vice. Someday he would break free of her hold question was when and with who. He was glad she was gone from his life if she was anywhere near he could allow her to see him now. Weak and blind and defenses against her.)

tbc.....


	27. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis is still fuming over the argument with Porthos . He finds the kidnapped woman by chance. He must rescue her from one of the unsavory bandits before she's harmed.

Authors note>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> there is a mention of Rape ........there's an assault that is going on but their is no Rape .. If this a trigger to some wait for the next chapter..

 

second Authors note>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> sorry for such a long delay Work is really kicking my ass I work mostly nights and when I'm off I need to sleep. I will try my best at updating and writing on days off.. I'm still loving this story line and whats yet to come

27

Aramis had lost track of time as he walked not knowing where he was going other then he needed time to think and be away from Porthos. He loved his brother but there were times he hated him and this one of these times. Thinking he was out putting another notch in bedpost when he wasn’t. He had plenty of offers from single and married women to share his bed, but he just couldn’t. He knew lying wasn’t a good thing to do to Porthos but he just couldn’t tell him the truth. As hard as tried to get past what he had done to Grace it was burned in his mind.

She had told him she forgave him, but he still couldn’t forgive himself. He prayed to God every night to take that images from his mind and every night they haunted his dreams. He just wanted peace from what he did but it refused to come. He looks up to the sky the moon is bright lighting up the night. He says a silent prayer for forgiveness and how sorry he is for misleading Porthos and promises to make things right once returns to camp. Just then hears a woman screaming he grabs his pistol and looks around to see where the scream is coming from. He hurries down a short path and can see a small fire 4 men sitting by it eating and drinking and laughing. He knows he can’t make a sound he quietly walks down to where the screams are coming from. 

He takes cover down by some bushes and carefully looks around to make sure he’s not being seen. He looks and sees a man carrying a struggling and bound woman. The man takes her a short distance away from the men as he can hear several whistles and saying they each want a turn. The man sets the woman down on her feet then he strikes her hard across the face sending her down to the ground the woman looks up at the masked man terrified. Aramis’s blood is near boiling after what he’s seen. He knows he could shoot the bandit easily, but the shot would alert the other men and he couldn’t risk being caught. He watches as the man leans down on knees and pulls a knife out of his boot he smiles as moves closer to the woman and pushes her on her back and places the knife blade on her neck.

 

Bandit: I don’t want to hurt you but if you don’t do as I say I will. You and I going to have a little fun. If you cry out or scream for help my boys will coming running but they wont be helping they’ll be waiting for their turn and you don’t want that do(she nods no to scared to speak with the blade on her throat) you do what I want things will be a lot easier I don’t want to rape you cause then I’d have to kill you and that would cut deeply into my profit margin.(she trembles at the sound of rape and the thought of being sold to brothel terrifies her) 

Your so pretty and the buyers will love seeing you (he moves his left hand over her breast and caresses it. She closes her eyes as he continues a couple moments then he stops) look at me!(he says loudly she opens her eyes) you’re going to watch what I do (he removes the knife and moves the tip of the blade under her chin then slowly down to the top of her bodice he slides the tip under the laces and cuts through them(she winces and starts to cry she doesn’t want to anger him by making any more noise then she has to.

 

He moves the fabric away that’s been cut, and he sees she’s wearing a pale blue chamise. He sees the swell of her breasts at the top he wants to rip the rest of her clothing off, but he knows he has plenty of time to do what he wants, and no one will care. He again takes the tip of the blade and cuts through the material of the chamise this time he smiles as he moves the fabric away. Just looking at her semi naked is making his cock to become hard. He looks at her and smiles as he places his palm on her breast then leans down his mouth cover her right breast his tongue flicks over her nipple. She turns her head she can’t watch him assault her no matter what he threatens to do to her he squeezes her breast harder and he suckles her right breast so hard its almost like he’s pulling her nipple off she cant stop from crying out)

 

Woman: AHHHHHHH!!! (she forces her eyes open as she watches the bandit continue to assault her breast suddenly she sees a gloved hand grab the bandit around his neck and pulls him off her and she sees blood gush down his neck the bandit falls to the ground. The new attacker leans down towards her he holds his hands out as not to frighten her) please don’t hurt me I’ll do whatever you want 

 

Aramis: I’m not here to hurt you. I’m Aramis the Kings Musketeer I’m here to rescue you (she looks at him not sure to believe him or not his eyes are dark as coal.) Are you injured? (he’s not sure she believes him he quickly removes his dark traveling cloak he turns his right shoulder, so she can see his Musketeer Pauldron) I’m going to reach behind you and cut the ropes off (she starts trembling as he leans closer and gently leans her up he cuts the ropes he carefully places the cloak around her shoulders. He glances at her wrists their chafed from the ropes he knows he needs to bandage them, but he doesn’t have time.) I wish I had time to make sure you don’t have any injuries, but we don’t have time. His men will be coming any moment to see if they can have a turn. We need to get to back to our camp before they can find us. (he helps her up she looks at him he looks at her) I swear I’m not going to harm you have my word as Musketeer (he smiles trying to put her at ease she looks at him)

 

Woman: Th…. thank you, Aramis, (he smiles he’s glad she’s spoken he was afraid she may be traumatized) my name is Olivia Moore (he looks at her and smiles) 

 

Aramis: Ollie (she looks at him some what confused) 

 

Olivia: That’s what my cousin called me is he alright? Is he alive? (Aramis nods then he can hear voices coming towards them) 

 

Aramis: Yes on both counts a little bruised but he’ll heal (he sees the worry on her face he smiles and looks at her) we need to go now (he grabs her wrist and he starts running with her close behind. The run for what seems forever when Aramis finally stops he looks around making sure he can’t hear anyone following them. He looks around and sees a downed tree he walks over and motions Olivia to sit down) I think we’re safe for a little bit rest and I’ll tend to your wrists

 

Olivia: Are you doctor as well as a Musketeer? (he smiles as he reaches in his small pack he carries on his weapons belt)

 

Aramis: No, field medic (he leans down on one knee and gently takes her wrist in his hand.) I’m going to put some salve on your wrists alright (she nods)

 

Olivia: Alright (she watches as he opens a small container with white a color and takes some up on his index finger and gently rubs it lightly on her abrasions. She flinches as it stings a little Aramis lightly blows on her wrist)

 

Aramis: Sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you more(she smiles )

 

Olivia: It’s alright really (he applies some to her left wrist and blows on it then starts to wrap her right wrist with a thin strip of white cloth and ties it loosely. He starts on the left wrist) you said you were a field medic (Aramis looks at her and nods as he starts wrapping her wrist) 

 

Aramis: Yes, that’s right on the battle field there wasn’t always a doctor to help with the wounded. I was drawn to helping the injured trying to help him them any way I could. Iv learned lots of technics from doctors that I can apply in the field. Between my brothers and I we usually need medical attention after a skirmish with the Red Guards or an ambush. (he grins) 

 

Olivia: So your not an only child (Aramis looks in her pale blue eyes and grins again) 

 

Aramis: My friends the Musketeers are close as brothers. We watch out for each other and have each other’s backs. 

 

Olivia: Yet they didn’t come with you why?

 

Aramis: They did they’re at camp probably 2 leagues from here. 2 of them were injured by men probably coming to your camp. 

 

Olivia: I hope their injuries aren’t serious (Aramis stands up) 

 

Aramis: Bad enough they are hurt and I left them for longer than I had planned(she stands up) 

 

Olivia: I’m confused they are injured and you left them to rescue me alone?

 

Aramis: There’s more to it and I’ll explain it once we get there. We need to hurry back and hope the bandits don’t find us before we get there. (he takes her hand in his they take off running towards camp. Meanwhile Porthos is growing more and more concerned for Aramis. He can’t believe he hasn’t come back from their disagreement if that’s what it was they had. He had to check on Henri and d’Artagnan was in out of conscious. Porthos had his pistol primed and ready to go if he had to defend himself and the others. He does everything possible to make sure they weren’t hurt should they be attacked. He stands near the direction Aramis had left. 

A short while later he hears name being called out by Henri he hurries over to him and leans down) 

 

Porthos: Henri, Shhhh,Shhhh its alright Henri your safe(Henri is frantically looking around he sees d’Artagnan on the ground near the fire as he is)

 

Henri: Ho.. How bad is d’Artagnan hurt? 

 

Porthos: Through and through gunshot wound. Aramis gave him a sleeping drought. How are you? How’s your head?

 

Henri: Hurts but nothing I can’t handle(he moves his ribs tell him that was a bad idea. He winces and puts his hand on the left side) ahhhhh! Mmmmmm !!!(Porthos places his hand on his shoulder) 

 

Porthos: Don’t move anymore then you must. Let me get pain drought for you (while Porthos is getting the pain drought ready Henri looks over at him)

 

Henri: Where is Aramis? (Porthos looks over at him)

 

Porthos: He took off a while ago

 

Henri: What do you mean took off where did he go? (saying somewhat worried ) 

 

Porthos: We had a slight disagreement and he left cool to off (he looks back down at the ours the drought in a cup)

 

Henri: Disagreement about what? (Porthos walks over and hands him the cup to him )

 

Porthos: Its personal (Henri can tell by his tone he’s not going to say anymore) 

 

Henri: I see (he takes a drink of the drought) thank you(he smiles Porthos just nods and walks over to d’Artagnan and checks on him. Henri finishes drinking the drought and sets the cup down on the ground. Its not too long before his eyes close. Porthos glances over to Henri’s sleeping form then back to d’Artagnan’s. He stands up and walks a couple feet away and says silently to himself)

 

Porthos: Where the hell are you Aramis?  
**************************************************************************************************  
tbc....

 

author question once this fic is done I'm thinking of doing one about d'Artagnan and Grace spending the day alone when something happens??? Or maybe explore Aramis and Olivia possible relationship and how she helps him put what happened with Grace further in the past.. let me know what you think I should start working on next when this one is done.. Not sure how long the chapters will be all depends on feedback


	28. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis makes it back to camp safely. Athos goes in search of Kiara he does something that surprises even himself????

28

Aramis slows down and listens to see if their being followed he looks at Olivia 

 

Aramis: We’re safe they haven’t followed us and we’re not to far from camp now (he can see Olivia is exhausted and bout ready collapse) you need to rest for bit lets stay here for a short while (she looks at him she nods no)

 

Olivia: Please, I want to go I don’t want to stay any closer to those mad men. I don’t care how much farther it is I can make it I promise(he looks at her he knows its no use to trying to explain she needs rest even for 5 or 10 minutes.)

 

Aramis: Alright, but I’m carrying you

 

Olivia: You don’t have to I’ll fine walking

 

Aramis: I insist please (she looks at him she’s tired wanting nothing more to collapse on the ground. She’s afraid to be in his arms after what’s happened. Aramis sees her fear) I promise your safe with me I won’t hurt you. You have my word as a Musketeer (she looks at him a sudden wave of dizziness over comes her she starts to faint. Aramis catch’s her quickly before she can fall to the ground he checks for a pulse. He breaths a sigh of relief its steady. He looks at her and smiles that she’s unconscious hopefully she can rest now as he lifts her up in arms and makes his way to camp. As Porthos continues watch over his downed brothers he keeps the fire going and keeps looking into the night for Aramis’s long return. 

He shouldn’t be so angry at Aramis it was his fault he had taken off like he did. He was wishing what he said was in jest and not truth about Aramis’s sexual habits. Every woman Aramis came in contact were smitten with him. And he loved the attention as much as it got him in trouble at times with a husband, brother or father no one could fault that Aramis was handsome and he cared for everyone woman he spent time with. Aramis loved to love and be loved. Yet he could never commit to one woman. Aramis would never marry and settle down unless her found that one woman that would take him as he was and not try to change him. The more he thought of Aramis and his romantic life the more he’s never understand it. He smiled to himself long as who ever it was made him happy and really loved him that’s all that mattered to Porthos.

As he’s continuing his thoughts he hears something off in the distance he stands up quickly and pulls out his pistol he looks at his sleeping brothers that they would be protected should this be an oncoming attack. He would die to save their lives should it happen he takes a couple steps closer to the direction the crinkling of leaves and brush is coming from his pistol is really to be fired when he sees Aramis come through the heavy brush carrying an unconscious woman wearing his cloak) 

 

Porthos: I was bout to shoot you (Aramis smiles)

 

Aramis: I’m glad you didn’t my friend (Aramis lays Olivia gently on the ground) grab me the water skin please (Porthos quickly gets it from where he had set near d’Artagnan he hands it to Aramis)

 

Porthos: Here you go. Who’s this? Where did you find her?

 

Aramis: Thank you Mon Amie. Her name is Olivia Moore she’s the dauphin’s seamstress. The bandits had made camp about 5 leagues’ or so from us. Their leader was in the process of taking indecent liberties with her. I stopped him before he could do more to her and fled with her as fast as possible (Aramis lifts her head up and holds the water skin close to her mouth trying to get her to drink) that’s it you can do it (she drinks a small amount then closes her eyes. He leans her head back on to the ground) Grab me something to put under head please (without thought Porthos takes his cloak off and folds it up into a pillow. He hands it to Aramis he slides it under head) thank you again Mon Amie 

 

Porthos: I’ll grab her a blanket (he walks over to his bed roll and grabs the blanket he had on it and takes it over to Aramis) here use mine (Aramis smiles as he places it over her) So you think they’ll come looking this way for her?

 

Aramis: I wouldn’t dought it I want to break camp at daylight, so we’ll be long gone before they do find us. How’s d’Artagnan and Henri been?

 

Porthos: Henri woke for a short while I gave him a pain drought been out ever since. d’Artagnan hasn’t woke (Aramis walks over to d’Artagnan and check him for fever) is he alright?

 

Aramis: He’s running a slight fever but if it doesn’t get higher he should be ok. (he checks on Henri) looks like he’s doing well for now. Not sure how either will ride with their injuries 

 

Porthos: I’ll ride Henri and you ride with the girl

 

Aramis: Who will ride with d’Artagnan? (just then they hear a weak voice)

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll be ready by daylight to ride (they both look at him Aramis goes to him)

 

Aramis: Your awake here drink some water (Porthos tosses the pouch to him he lifts it up to lips) sips d’Artagnan sips (several sips later he pushes the skin away) how are you feeling?

 

d’Artagnan: Sore, but nothing I can’t handle (he smiles weakly) you found Ollie (Aramis grins at her nickname)

 

Aramis: Yes, she’s safe now. Go back to sleep we have a long ride back tomorrow. (d’Artagnan nods his eyes quickly close. Aramis looks at Porthos) Get some sleep my friend I’ll take watch

 

Porthos: I’m fine you need to rest more then I do after that unexpected walk of yours. Aramis I’m sorry I shouldn’t have------(Aramis holds his hand up)

 

Aramis: You have nothing to apologize for my habits get me into trouble at times. We’ll talk later now isn’t the time. Please get some sleep

 

Porthos: Yes, we talk later (he knows he may as well get some rest Aramis wont with finding the girl and d’Artagnan running a slight fever) Wake me if you need anything

 

Aramis: I will (he smiles and watches Porthos lay down on his bedroll and watches him close his eyes. Aramis checks on Henri, d’Artagnan then Olivia he prayers they make it home quickly and with out delay of the bandits. Back at the Garrison Athos is pacing like a caged tiger Kiara hasn’t come back to his room in the infirmary he’s lost track of time. He feels tired, but he can’t go to bed not knowing where she is. 

Suddenly he has thoughts of her being hurt maybe she had been hit by someone on horse or carriage she couldn’t see them coming. What if someone had attacked her his mind was all over the place. He had to find her and now before any more thoughts could enter his mind. (he leaves his room and go down the stairs its early quite in the Garrison almost too quiet. He listens for anything that would lead him to her. As he walks slowly he can hear Roger neighing he walks towards that direction he wishes he had main gauche then he realizes he could hurt someone by accident just having it his hand.

 

The last thing he wants to do is hurt anyone what if he accident hurt Kiara with the tip of the blade. He couldn’t forgive himself if he did that. He feels his way along the wall towards Rogers stable he soon can hear Kiara talking to Roger. Athos can tell she’s crying as she’s talking)

 

Kiara: He must have thought I was so stupid not know what those women were talking about. I mean …. (sniffle, sniffle) everyone should know and yet (sniffle, sniffle) I didn’t, and I ask Athos and he tells me I have never been so (sniffle, sniffle) embarrassed. Its good thing I couldn’t see his expression on his face or he see mine (she pets Rogers head and leans her head closer to his) I want to die Roger (sniff, sniff) (Roger shakes his head side to side she takes a couple steps back) Roger that was not nice (she wipes her eyes )

 

Athos: He wanted you to know that dying is a permeant solution (she’s startled by Athos voice she didn’t hear him walk in) 

 

Kiara: Athos, I didn’t know you were here.

 

Athos: I know if you did you wouldn’t have told me what was upsetting you. 

 

Kiara: I just feel so stupid one little phrase makes me so ignorant (she wipes more tears) 

 

Athos: Your father just never explained things as he should have. I’m sorry again for my explanation of that phrase but you asked what it meant, and I told you. Crast as it was it was true I hope you can forgive me

 

Kiara: You have nothing to apologize for Athos (she wipes more tears from her eyes) I’m acting like a child right now (he walks closer to her and touches her arm with his hand)

 

Athos: No, you’re not (he gently pulls her closer to him) you’re a woman that needs to know the answers to intimacy 

 

Kiara: I’m too old, no man would want a blind woman to be intimate with (Athos brings her closer to him)

 

Athos: That’s where your wrong (he moves his hand to her face and touches her lips with his fingers. He leans in and covers her mouth with his she moves her hands around his neck and lets him kiss her long and deeply)


	29. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive back to the Garrison with the injured. Things have gone from bad to worse as as they find out Athos has taken off and Aramis ,Porthos and injured d'Artagnan go off in search of him

29

The ride back to the Garrison is slow as Aramis and Porthos must keep an eye on both d’Artagnan and Henri. Aramis rides with Olivia she’s slept most of the time they have been traveling. Aramis checks her forehead with his hand to make sure she isn’t running a fever. What seems like forever they finally see the city of Paris. Aramis looks at Porthos

 

Aramis: What a beautiful site to see

 

Porthos: Yeah, feels like forever since we last saw it

 

Aramis: That it does Mon Amie let’s get going I’m sure everyone is worrying about us

 

Porthos: I was worried about us (he looks at Aramis and smiles)

 

Aramis: Me to (they head into the city and hurry to the Garrison. A short while later they enter the Garrison gates and slow trot Aramis yells at one of the Musketeer cadets) Go get Doctor Lemay tell him there’s injured Musketeers and a woman and see if you find Grace as well (the cadet hurries to a horse and takes off out the gate as quick as he can. Treville hears the yelling and comes out of his office. He hurries down the stairs and sees Porthos helping the seamstress down from Aramis. He sees d’Artagnan and Henri are injured with bandages)

 

Treville: What in Gods named happened?

 

Aramis: Ambushed while looking for Mademoiselle Moore (he slides off Lottero while Porthos carries Olivia upstairs to the infirmary he helps Henri and d’Artagnan off their horses. Treville has his arm around Henri as they start walking up the stairs) d’Artagnan got shot through and through Henri possible concussion and cracked ribs. (they make it up to the infirmary room. Porthos has Olivia laying on a bed he hurries to help Treville with Henri and helps him lay him on a bed. Aramis sits d’Artagnan down) things will be ok now your safe at the Garrison

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis, I’m fine really, I don’t need to be here

 

Aramis: You were shot you need to rest you lost a good amount of blood

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis I’m fine

 

Aramis: You need to rest and recover at least have Doctor Lemay look you over. (d’Artagnan knows he won’t win the fight with Aramis in medic mode so he sits down on the bed. He looks at Henri he’s already asleep Treville walks over him)

 

Treville: Get some rest d’Artagnan we’ll talk later and yes, its an order (he smiles d’Artagnan lays back on the pillow a few short minutes later he’s sleep (Treville walks over to where Aramis and Porthos are sitting next to Olivia’s bed she to is fast asleep) how is she?

 

Aramis: Some deep bruising on her wrists from a rope that was tied to them tightly. Some facial bruising and scrapes here and there (he reaches over and moves a piece of hair from covering her eye) 

 

Treville: I want a report soon as you can give me one with all the details

 

Aramis: I will give you one soon as I know she’s ok.

 

Porthos: I’m surprised Athos isn’t here? I’m sure he heard the commotion outside 

 

Treville: I was hoping he’d be found by the time you came back (Aramis stands up)

 

Aramis: What do you mean back where is he?

 

Treville: I wish I knew he disappeared last night something happened between and Kiara and took off (Porthos stands up)

 

Porthos: Like what?

 

Treville: I don’t know he pounded on my door saying I had to get to Kiara right away. He wouldn’t say why he said she was in the stables with Roger. She was in tears I kept asking what was wrong, but she refused to say. He done something that has upset her greatly. I have had cadets searching for him, but no one has seen him. 

 

Aramis: Where is Kiara now?

 

Treville: She’s in her room her father gave her sleeping drought to calm her down. He’s upset about what’s happened. He wants to go after Athos 

 

Aramis: Porthos and I will start looking for him soon as Lemay gets here. Tell Doctor Moore we’ll find him and we’re sorry for anything that’s happened

 

Treville: I will but I think he wants Athos to explain what’s happened

 

Aramis: And he will soon as we find him (just then they hear d’Artagnan’s voice)

 

d’Artagnan: I’m coming with you to look (Aramis looks over at him he’s sitting up) I thought you were asleep

 

d’Artagnan: I was but I heard Athos’s name and started listening 3 can search better then 2

 

Aramis: Your recovering from being shot you need to rest

 

d’Artagnan: I can rest when he’s found now I’m going with you (he stands up somewhat shakily) 

 

Aramis: Under one condition

 

d’Artagnan: Anything

 

Aramis: Soon as he’s found you have Lemay look you over

 

d’Artagnan: I promise

 

Porthos: We need to get going (Aramis looks at Treville and nods they leave quickly out the door. Henri wakes up Treville walks over to his bed)

 

Henri: What’s going on? (he doesn’t see Aramis, Porthos or d’Artagnan anywhere in the room) where are the rest?

 

Treville: They went to look for Athos he’s disappeared 

 

Henri: What? I need to help them (he tries to raise up, but his ribs say other wise as he hit with a horrible pain) AHHHHHH!! (he grabs his side)

 

Treville: Henri, you need to stop you’re not going anywhere. (he helps him lean back down against the pillow) They’ll find him trust me (he smiles trying to reassure him and hoping they can find Athos. There have been times he’s taken off and never was found. He prayed this wouldn’t be one of those times. A short while later Lemay and Grace arrive at the infirmary Treville explains what’s happened to them. They are told about Athos taking off but not knowing why and that the Musketeers are looking for him. Treville tells them that Olivia is unconscious and how she found. Grace looks at her and says a silent prayer she was found safe. 

Lemay asks her to stay with her while he checks on Henri’s injuries she nods she will. She walks over to Treville who is standing next to Olivia’s bed he’ looks worried. She touches his hand)

 

Grace: She’ll be fine I’m sure of it

 

Treville: I hope so what she’s been through is horrific for a such a young woman. (Grace thinks back to her own kidnapping with Aramis and d’Artagnan and what she went through. She would never forget that moments of brutality they endured. Treville sees she’s gone quite and is staring at him but not seeing him. He wants to smack his head for what he just said as remembers what happened to her and Aramis and d’Artagnan.) Grace, Grace (he calls her name a couple times before she blinks and is looking at him) Grace please forgive my callousness I shouldn’t have said anything (she smiles)

 

Grace: Its alright Captain I’m sorry I drifted back to that time

 

Treville: You have nothing to apologize for. I can get someone else to stay with Mademoiselle Moore

 

Grace: No, please I’m fine really, she may feel relived she’s not the only one to have been taken by bandits. 

 

Treville: You may be right (he smiles and takes her hand in his) thank you Grace 

 

Grace: Your welcome Captain (she smiles then it accrues to her only Henri is the only Musketeer injured she was told 2 were injured) Captain who else was injured I was told two Musketeers were hurt? (he had to tell her, but he was hoping he wouldn’t have to)

 

Treville: d’Artagnan was shot but he’s ok Aramis patched him up 

 

Grace: Are you sure he’s alright he should be in bed resting (she’s somewhat upset Treville quickly does his best calm her down) 

 

Treville: Aramis, is with him keeping a close eye on him Aramis won’t let anything happen to him I promise (he can see the fear and worry in eyes) Aramis will keep him safe along with Porthos (she wipes away a couple tears that have fallen) 

 

Grace: I know they will. (she smiles again looking at Treville praying d’Artagnan does in fact stay safe and his injuries don’t cause him more pain)  
*************************************************************************************************   
30

tbc...........................


	30. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start looking for Athos . d'Artagnan is hurting but he wont stay at the Garrison. They split up while looking for Athos .. d'Artagnan finds him in a most unusual place .. Athos finally tells d'Artagnan what he did any other time he would laugh but d'Artagnan is more stunned..

*************************************************************************************************   
30

 

Its dusk and the sun is going down the Musketeers have searched every haunt of Athos’s they can think of. Even going into ones, they wouldn’t think he would go in. d’Artagnan is feeling a large amount of pain, but he can’t tell Aramis if he does they’ll send him back to the Garrison. He can feel the sweat on the back of his neck he prays its not an infection starting. They stop by the docks for a short rest and to decide to look where next)

 

Porthos: This is like looking for a needle in a haystack

 

Aramis: I’m not sure what direction to go next (he takes his hat off and wipes his brow. He looks at d’Artagnan) you’re not looking good I think we should go back to the Garrison and have Lemay look at your wound

 

d’Artagnan: I’m fine Aramis really 

 

Porthos: Your sweatin bullets pup (that remark angers him) 

 

d’Artagnan: For the last time I’m not a pup alright. (he sees its getting ever so darker as the sun slowly starts its descent down) We need to split up or we may never find him

 

Aramis: No, its not safe being alone in this area even for a Musketeer

 

Porthos: I agree Aramis 

 

d’Artagnan: He could be here somewhere hurt or…. (Porthos stops him)

 

Porthos: Don’t even say it (there’s an anger in his tone that startles him and Aramis)

 

Aramis: Mon Amie he didn’t mean to imply he was dead. Just asleep I’m sure (he glares at d’Artagnan) right d’Artagnan?!

 

d’Artagnan: He’s right I’m sorry Porthos you know Athos wouldn’t let any one get the jump on him

 

Porthos: You forget he’s drunk anything is possible 

 

Aramis: He’s not dead both of you this Athos even drunk he’s still an excellent swordsman. 

 

d’Artagnan: I shouldn’t have said he could be I’m just worried about him. 

 

Porthos: We all are 

 

Aramis: We’ll split up for half hour and meet back here. If we find fire your pistols twice 

 

Porthos: I’ll check the warehouses 

 

Aramis: I’ll look around the docks

 

d’Artagnan: I’ll search down by the Seine 

 

Aramis: Be careful searching down there watch your footing

 

Porthos: Last thing we need is to fish you out and have you get sick

 

d’Artagnan: I will be carful (he smiles Aramis heads off down the docks while Porthos heads to the warehouses. He walks down by the waters edge he sees a couple homeless people sitting by fires. He places his hand on the hilt of sword as he walks up to couple) excuse me have you seen a man down here in last few hours (a middle-aged woman looks at him and smiles at him)

 

Homeless Woman: Ummmm a pretty boy like you looking for a man for shame 

 

d’Artagnan: What? Noooo he’s my brother (he’s embarrassed by what she’s said)

 

Homeless Man: Yeah, sure he is (he winks at d’Artagnan d’Artagnan takes a step away from them)

 

d’Artagnan: Never mind I’ll find him myself (he hurries away just the thought of what they were thinking made him ill at the thoughts. He could see another fire close to the edge of water who ever it was had a black cloak on and the hood covering his head. Again, d’Artagnan placed his hand on the hilt of his sword) excuse me I don’t mean to interrupt your night but I’m looking for a friend of mine. He watches as the man takes a long drink off the wine bottle he has in his hand. With the other hand he removes his hood d’Artagnan is stunned ) Athos!

 

Athos: It seems you have found me (he takes a drink of wine he looks up at d’Artagnan) 

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, everyone is worried about you their looking all over the place for you

 

Athos: And you’re the one that’s found me (he says with a grin and another drink) congratulations

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, are you drunk? (he looks at him, but Athos’s face is mask no one can ever get a read on it. Suddenly a sharp pain hits he winces and places his hand on shoulder) mmmmmm!!! ahhhhh!! (Athos stands up quickly)

 

Athos: Your hurt what happened? (he moves closer to he moves his hand gently across his shoulder and can feel the bandaging around his shoulder) What Happened? (he asks more authoritive )

 

d’Artagnan: Shot, ambush while looking for the seamstress (Athos sits him down and looks at him wishing he could see how bad he really was hurt. But he must listen closely for hitches in his speech or winces of pain) 

 

Athos: Anyone else hurt?

 

d’Artagnan: Henri, cracked a couple ribs and has a concussion. Aramis and Porthos are fine (Athos nods his head that he’s glad their ok)

 

Athos: What about the girl did you find her? 

 

d’Artagnan: Aramis found her she’s battered and bruised but alright. Doctor Lemay is looking after her. (d’Artagnan wants to change the subject of Athos worrying about him) Athos what happened with Kiara she said something happened but not what and you took off like a shot and I find you drunk here of all places. You could have fallen in and been killed

 

Athos: First, I’m not drunk I didn’t start drinking till 20 minutes ago, I’ve been down here thinking about what a horrible thing I did I to her. I was ashamed of what I did I had to get away from what I done I’m no better then bastard 

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, your no bastard trusts me I’ve known you nearly a year and you haven’t done anything to be called a bastard. Your loyal, Honorable, bravest man I know. You could never hurt a woman (Athos looks at d’Artagnan) Milady doesn’t count you haven’t killed her you only thought you did. And you never struck her (this time he looks at Athos) you didn’t hit her did you 

 

Athos: No, but I thought about it several times as she did things to interfere with my life

 

d’Artagnan: See your still not a bastard by any means. Now (another sharp pain hits ) Mmmmmm!! 

 

Athos: Let me get you back to the Garrison (he reaches for his hand d’Artagnan pulls away)

 

d’Artagnan: No, mmm what did you do to Kiara tell me now please ahhhhhh!(he holds his shoulder tighter) 

 

Athos: If I tell you will you go with me back to Garrison and stop asking me about what happened? 

 

d’Artagnan: Yes, (he starts taking deep breaths) 

 

Athos: I kissed her (d’Artagnan looks at Athos he looks so torn up about what he’s done. d’Artagnan is quite for a moment as he tries to understand why he’s upset with himself) say something 

 

d’Artagnan: Was it reciprocated? (d’Artagnan watches as he sees a very faint smile on Athos lips. He smiles as well) 

 

Athos: Yes, (he says just above whisper d’Artagnan almost didn’t hear him respond at first. Any other time he would tease Athos about kissing a woman any woman, but he can see its weighing on him.)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos, it was only a kiss I dought she she’ll have you thrown in Bastille (Athos is looking out into the water d’Artagnan wonders if Athos did more then kiss) you only kissed her right? (Athos turns back and looks in his direction of his voice)

 

Athos: I may be blind but I’m still a man of honor I would never force myself on a woman (d’Artagnan can feel the former Comte’s glare on him) 

 

d’Artagnan: I know you would never do that (another sharp pain hits he closes his eyes for a moment waiting for it to pass. Athos can hear the wince from d’Artagnan)

 

Athos: The pain is getting worse (he takes a couple steps closer to d’Artagnan) 

 

d’Artagnan: Its nothing I can’t handle really (he takes deeper breaths to try to help him breath through the pain) 

 

Athos: Come on I’m taking you back to the Garrison and have Aramis look at your shoulder

 

d’Artagnan: We’re not done talking about the kiss (he says kiss low. Athos wishes he could see his face, so he could know how bad the pain is. Listening to d’Artagnan’s voice he can tell its hurting badly. Athos changes the subject when he places his hand on d’Artagnan forehead) what are you doing?

 

Athos: Checking to see if your running a fever and you’re a little warm. Aramis is not going to be happy your hurt and running a fever. Where is Aramis and Porthos I’m surprised they let you come down here by yourself. Its not safe down here alone (he hears the Gascon chuckle)

 

d’Artagnan: Your down here alone and no one has tried to rob you or attack you

 

Athos: Yes, alone but not defenses (Athos pulls out his Main Guanche d’Artagnan sees the glint of the very sharp blade in Athos’s hand 

 

d’Artagnan: Their close by we agreed if we found you to fire two shots

 

Athos: Then I suggest you alert them sooner rather then later (d’Artagnan grins as he pulls his pistol from his side and raises it up and fires two shots quickly in succession. He suddenly feels light headed he grabs Athos by his shoulder does all he can to keep him from falling to the ground he yells his name) d’Artagnan!

 

tbc ...

just a heads up working on a another fic that will emply things that may or may not really be happening to one of the boys..


	31. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis and Porthos find d'Artagnan and Athos.. ..Aramis has words with Athos that sting causing Athos not to go the infirmary to be with d'Artagnan. Kiara talks with Aramis saying what happened with Athos. Grace shows up ???

31

 

Aramis hears two pistol shots in a row he looks towards the direction they came from he knows its d’Artagnan. He starts running towards the Seine as does Porthos who has also heard the two shots. A couple minutes later they both meet up and start looking for d’Artagnan and Athos. it has grown darker with the sun down both are worried for d’Artagnan being alone down by the river and its unsavory occupants. Both have weapons drawn in case they need them Aramis yells out d’Artagnan’s name

 

Aramis: d’Artagnan!!! d’Artagnan!!! (they see a torch lit they hurry closer to it and see a middle-aged woman drinking from a bottle of wine. She looks up him and Porthos)

 

Middle aged Woman: Well, well two more Musketeers on the prowl (she laughs. Aramis looks at her while Porthos looks at her passed out companion) 

 

Aramis: Good evening Mademoiselle (he says with a tip of his hat) I’m sorry to interrupt you (he says with a smile Porthos is just wishing he’d hurry up and ask the question) have you seen another Musketeer come by?

 

Middle aged Woman: Oh yes, quite handsome that one (this time its Aramis that smiles) he was looking for his brother. He took off that way (she points the to the direction d’Artagnan had gone) 

 

Aramis: Thank you for your help (he reaches in his pocket and pulls out his coin purse he pulls a couple coins and hands them to her) take this and find a bed for you and your friend its not safe down here

 

Middle aged Woman: Thank you Musketeer (she winks at him)

 

Aramis: Your welcome

 

Porthos: Aramis! (he nearly growls his name) lets go (Porthos walks off)

 

Aramis: Be safe (he follows Porthos they walk a short while he calls out d’Artagnan’s name) d’Artagnan!! 

 

Porthos: Athos!!(he yells loudly a moment later they hear a voice)

 

 

Athos: Porthos!! Aramis this way quick!!(they follow Athos voice they find him holding tightly to d’Artagnan. Aramis bends down and checks his pulse he looks at Athos)

 

Aramis: He’s passed out his pulse is strong 

 

Porthos: We need to get him out of here before we run into trouble

 

Aramis: Athos, what happened? (he checks on his injured shoulder and finds blood on the bandage and he can feel he’s very warm) he’s running a fever and his wound is bleeding again

 

Athos: We were talking, and I could tell something was wrong he said he had been shot but he was fine. I could hear him wincing he grabbed my shoulder then passed out 

 

Aramis: He said he was fine to search for you I should have never believed him (Porthos gently lifts him up in his arms)

 

Porthos: You can sort out his stubbornness out later let’s get out of here (he starts walking away with d’Artagnan. Aramis looks at a silent Athos)

 

Aramis: Athos, come on we need to go (he reaches for his arm to help guide Athos turns to avoid his hand)

 

Athos: I don’t need your help I found my way down here by myself I’ll find it out by myself (he walks past Aramis. Aramis knows he’s not mad him he’s upset about d’Artagnan. He lets his anger go and follows a few steps behind him. 20 mins later they arrive at the Garrison Porthos is carrying d’Artagnan the guards at the gate see him he yells at one of them)

 

Porthos: Find Treville tell him we found d’Artagnan and Athos (he past them quickly and heads up stairs to the walks the infirmary and opens the door and hurries in. Aramis and Athos come in a moment later Aramis looks at Athos whose’ been silent every since they left the Seine)

 

Aramis: Let me help you the rest of the way

 

Athos: No, go see to d’Artagnan he needs you more then I do (Athos is tone is frustration and a little bit of anger

 

Aramis: Athos, this wasn’t your fault he wanted to find you and no matter what he would have left 

 

Athos: Why couldn’t he just left me alone why did have to come looking for me? (Aramis looks at Athos) 

 

Aramis: You may have lost your sight, but have you lost your memory as well (Athos remains silent) Maybe you shouldn’t come to him after all. (he turns and walks a few steps away then looks again at Athos) I’ll tell him you couldn’t come cause…. You found a bottle to crawl in (Aramis new that remark was outta line, but he didn’t care. The remark hit Athos hard he heard Aramis leave and head up the stairs he made his way into the stables he found Rogers stall (Roger neighs loudly and walks over to where he’s standing and moves his head against Athos hand)

 

Athos: Roger what have I done (he pets his head trying to feel better. Back in the infirmary Porthos has laid d’Artagnan down on the bed and has started using a wet cold cloth to cool him down while Aramis is looking at his wound. Treville and Dr. Moore come rushing in the door)

 

Treville: What’s happened?

 

Aramis: He passed out while talking to Athos. He’s running a fever and the wound is bleeding again (Dr. Moore hurries to d’Artagnan’s bed side and starts looking at the bullet wound) 

 

Dr. Moore: Looks like the start of infection I need to open his wound and see what’s causing the infection. (he looks at Porthos) can you grab my medical kit from my room please. I ‘ll need to operate right away (Porthos looks at Aramis not sure if he should or not Aramis nods he should he hurries out the door) 

 

Aramis: What could be causing the infection I took the bullet out and cleaned it thoroughly? 

 

Doc. Moore: The bullet could have nicked something a piece of bone muscle a tendon (Doc. Moore looks at Aramis) where is Athos?

 

Aramis: I’m not sure I left him down stairs.

 

Doc. Moore: I want to talk to him soon as I’m done here. He upset Kiara to the point of tears and I won’t have that. 

 

Aramis: I’m sure he didn’t mean to make her cry he’s just been out of sorts with everything that’s happened to him

 

Doc. Moore: I think he made an advance on her and she rebuffed him (Aramis looks at the doctor he can’t believe what he’s said about Athos) 

 

Aramis: Athos would never make an advance a woman like you suggesting (Treville is dumbfounded by what he’s hearing he’s about speak up when the door opens and its Kiara) 

 

Kiara: I heard an injured Musketeer was brought in (she walks closer to the bed her father stops her) 

 

Doc. Moore: You don’t need to be here your upset and I can’t have you making any mistakes  
`

 

Kiara: Father I’m fine please I need to help (Doc Moore knows he can’t sway his daughter when she so intent on doing something)

 

Doc. Moore: Fine, but at any point you need to stop and gather yourself 

 

Kiara: I wont need to I’m fine as I said (she takes a step closer to the bed and sits down on the bed she pats on the bed looking for a hand she quickly finds it as she touching it she’s relieved it’s not Athos. She smiles) you’re in good hands d’Artagnan I promise you’ll be fixed up as good as new (he opens his eyes) 

 

d’Artagnan: H.. How d… how did you (she shhhes him)

 

Kiara: Your hands are younger then Athos. Close your eyes and get some rest soon as my father has things set up he’ll find out what’s going on (she strokes his cheek with her hand his eyes flutter. He wants to sleep but he can’t not, yet he takes her hand in his)

 

d’Artagnan: Where is Athos? Not his fault …Mine..fin….find ( suddenly he cries out in pain) AWWWWWW!!! (he grabs his injured shoulder Aramis quickly goes to his side and gently takes his arm away from his injury)

 

Aramis: d’Artagnan Shhhh,shhhhh it’ll be ok 

 

d’Artagnan: God it hurts Aramis! make it stop please (he grabs a hold of Aramis’s neck pulling him closer) Ath.. AWW !! ATHOS!!!(he screams Kiara takes d’Artagnan’s hand in hers hoping to help through his pain and try to put him some ease Kiara touches Aramis hand with her left hand)

 

Kiara: Aramis, where is Athos he needs him?

 

Aramis: He’s fine (she can tell by his tone he’s not telling her everything) 

 

Kiara: Aramis, please tell me where he is and if he’s really alright

 

Aramis: We had words, or I should say I had words with him I told him he shouldn’t be here with d’Artagnan right now

 

Kiara: Why would you say that he and d’Artagnan are so close

 

Aramis; Yes, they are but Athos isn’t thinking straight (he looks away afraid of what he may say)

 

Kiara: Aramis, I’m sure he told you what happened but he’s not to blame. (Aramis looks at her confused)

 

Aramis: Athos didn’t tell me anything 

 

Kiara: He kissed me, and I kissed him back. He started caressing me and I (she stops for a moment unsure she should continue)

 

Aramis: You wanted him to stop? He forced himself on you ( he knows Athos would never have done something that vile to defenseless woman)

 

Kiara: No! (she lowers her voice) no he didn’t do anything like that. I feel so ashamed 

 

Aramis: Why? (wondering why she would be ashamed) 

 

Kiara: I didn’t want him to stop (she closes her eyes as she remembers him touching her breasts kissing her neck and mouth and moving his hand under her dress) then all the sudden he stopped and said he couldn’t do what he was doing wasn’t right. I told him I didn’t care but he stopped and left me alone and confused as to what had happened. Then I thought it was because it was I blind

 

Aramis: No, trust me that’s not what it was. Its something else its part of his past and he can’t let it go from his grasp. 

 

Kiara: What is it? 

 

Aramis: Its his story to tell not mine I’m sorry (just then her father walks over to them)

 

Doctor Moore: I’m ready to operate we need to move him (Porthos stands up and walks over to the bed) 

 

Porthos: I’ll move him for you (Doctor Moore looks at Porthos and directions to move d’Artagnan to the table he’s set up to operate on. Porthos gently lays him down) 

 

Doctor Moore: Aramis I could use your help if you don’t mind staying

 

Aramis: I’ll do what I can to help you both (Treville stands out of the way as they get d’Artagnan ready there’s a knock at the door. He opens it and sees Grace by the look on her face she knows d’Artagnan is hurt)

 

Treville: Grace, I should have sent for you things happened so fast I didn’t have time (she walks in but doesn’t say a word as she walks to the table that d’Artagnan’s lying on he’s moving his head side to side he’s in considerable pain. She sees Aramis and Porthos holding him down listening to instructions from Doctor Moore and Kiara holding d’Artagnan’s hand. She’s nearly jealous seeing Kiara holding his hand but the look on Kiara’s face is sadness any anger she’s feeling fades away quickly. She walks over to her) 

 

Grace: Kiara, you need find Athos and talk things out. (Kiara is taken somewhat a back by what she’s heard) 

 

Kiara: What, I have no idea what you mean (she starts feeling nervous with Grace being there) Father how much longer till you’re ready to start?

 

Doctor Moore: Just about ready (he looks at Aramis) Once I start looking inside the wound it will cause him a great deal of pain. He will thrash and try to fight and get me to stop hurting him. I will look for what’s casing the pain as quickly and thoroughly as I can. We can hope he’ll pass out from the pain (Grace quietly pleads with Kiara) 

 

Grace: Athos doesn’t give himself freely his heart has incased in stone for so long no one could break it. But you have made it start to crumble sight or no sight all that matters is he has trust and love 

 

Kiara: I, I, I (she stammers) care for him but I don’t know how he feels about me. What if he gets his sight back and wants nothing to do with me? He may only have feeling for me cause we share no sight

 

Grace: If that’s all you believe then you don’t know him at all. (Aramis isn’t sure what to do as Grace and Kiara go back and forth about Athos and his feelings. Kiara takes a step away from d’Artagnan and let’s go of his hand)

 

Kiara: I have to find Athos (she makes her way to the door and opens it and hurries out. Doc Moore shouts at her)

 

Doctor Moore: Kiara!! Come back here right this minute!! (Aramis looks at him)

 

Aramis: You need to operate now before he gets worse. If you can’t do it, I’ll send for Lemay (Aramis says some what angerly) 

 

Grace: I can help I know what to do I’ve helped Lemay at times (Doctor Moore looks at Grace knowing he has no choice motions her to d’Artagnan’s side)

 

Doctor Moore: Hold on to him tight now (Aramis and Porthos watch as Doctor Moore opens the wound and starts look around inside it with instruments d’Artagnan screams in pain loudly he struggles with Porthos and Aramis trying to be free. Aramis prays his brother will be saved while Athos hears terrifying screams of d’Artagnan all the way outside in the stable he closes his eyes suddenly a sharp pain hits his head)  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
tbc in 32

 

The storyline is comming to an end in perhaps a couple more chapters 2 or 3 not sure yet .. I dont think folks are liking the story line as feedback has dropped off alot. So I'm going to wrap it up as quickly as I can .. The good thing is I have 3 other fics I wanna get started on.. So hopefully you'll continue reading till the finale...... pally


	32. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos's pain gets worse He and Kiara leave the Garrison. Roger bolts breaking out of his stall . Grace tells Doctor Bachman his daughter is safe with Athos regardless of of his blindness. Aramis and Porthos go in search of all 3...And Grace is back with more insight but as we know its kinda foggy double meaning with her thoughts

Authors note>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> I was going over what I had written in 32 and noticed I had called Doctor Bachman Doctor Moore. I was a tad lost for a moment trying to figure out who Doc Moore was. Then after re reading 31 I saw what I had done. I dident fix 31 but I have fixed it in 32. i'm thinking this fic is ending 33 or 34.. depending on Athos mood its hard telling what chapter it will and of course Aramis still has to meet with Olivia.. 

 

32  
Athos leans back against the stall he covers his head with his hands trying to elevate the pain but to no avail. The pain is quickly making him feel nauseous he can’t breathe he touches for the stall door and raises up Roger starting neighing loudly as if he can sense Athos is in pain and wants to be out to help him. Athos can hear Rogers distress and wants to calm him down being the only one that can. But Athos can’t the pain is getting so much he can’t even speak for the longest time. Roger starts neighing louder and louder and starts kicking his hooves against the stall. 

 

Athos: Roger. Please stop I’m fine (another sharp pain hits the side of his head) AHHHHH!! (he cries out from the intense pain. He must get away from Roger to help stop him from breaking down the stall. Roger had a history of breaking stall doors down when he could feel Athos in pain or if something was drastically was wrong and he needed help and Roger could feel Athos needed help. Athos kept his eyes closed he can hear Roger continually kicking the stall walls. Athos must go somewhere quite to hope the pain goes away. He makes his way out of the stables he can hear d’Artagnan screams of pain. Athos should go to him, but he can’t he’s in his own pain. D’Artagnan’s screams go on in short burst till the last scream is too much for him to hear he starts to walk towards the front gate when he hears his name being called by Kiara.)

 

Kiara: Athos! Athos are you out here?! (she can hear Roger’s distress as his neighing grows louder) Athos, please if you can hear me answer me I’m afraid I don’t know what’s going here. Roger is in distress please, please answer me (she is trying hard to stay calm but it’s hard with Roger kicking at the stall for all she knows is perhaps he’s collapsed and is hurt and injured. She walks closer to the stable entrance when she hears Athos)

 

Athos: Kiara, don’t go near him when he’s like this. He’s extremely agitated (another wave a pain hit he again) Ahhhhh!!(Kiara hears him cry out and goes to him she touches his arm) 

 

Kiara: Athos, what’s wrong? 

 

Athos: My head it feels like its exploding

 

Kiara: Let me take you upstairs my father can look at you

 

Athos: No, d’Artagnan needs him more than I do. I’ll be fine I just need to get away from here (he starts to leave but she holds tightly to his arm)

 

Kiara: You’re not leaving alone in this condition I’m coming with you

 

Athos: Stay here I’ll be fine (he tries to loosen her hand)

 

Kiara: Athos, stop it I’m coming with you, you can’t be alone right now

 

Athos: Fine, if you want to (with one hand on the side of his head and the other wrapped around Kiara’s hand they head out of the Garrison gate one the guards sees them)

 

Musketeer Guard: Are you alright Athos? you don’t look so good?

 

Athos: I’m fine I just need to get away from here

 

Kiara: I’m going with him (they walk slowly out the entrance to the left; the guard isn’t sure he should send for Treville or not but then he decides he shouldn’t Athos can take care of himself. He then can hear Roger neighing growing louder and he’s kicking harder in the stall. The Guard runs to the stables. Back inside d’Artagnan’s room Doctor Bac Bachman is finishing the last stich on d’Artagnan’s wound. He places his instruments in the hot water Aramis is checking his pulse and looks at Porthos and nods)

 

Aramis: His pulse is slow but steady 

 

Porthos: Thought for a moment we almost lost him

 

Aramis: For a moment I thought the same thing

 

Doctor Bachman: I’m sorry for the excess pain I had caused him looking for the problem (he holds a small piece of wadding) if I hadn’t looked closer he would have died. (Aramis reaches for his crucifix and kisses it and looks at Doctor Bachman) 

 

Aramis: Thank God you did losing him would have traumatic for all of us

 

Porthos: If he had died Athos would have gone off the deep end 

 

Aramis: Thankfully he didn’t, and Athos hasn’t. (he looks at Grace she’s sitting next to d’Artagnan’s bed holding his hand. He stands up and walks over to her) Grace why don’t you get some rest it’ll be a while before he wakes up (she looks up at him and smiles) 

 

Grace: I can’t leave I’m needed here (Aramis becomes somewhat worried)

 

Aramis: Grace, is something going to happen d’Artagnan? he’s not going to -----(she interrupts him) 

 

Grace: d’Artagnan is safe he will heal. But something is happening and you and Porthos will have to go soon 

 

Porthos: I’m not going anywhere (he nearly growls) 

 

Aramis: Grace, what do you know that we don’t (Just then there’s a pounding on the door Porthos hurries over to it and opens it quickly)

 

Porthos: Keep it down! d’Artagnan needs his rest (he sees one of the guards from the front gate) 

 

Guard: I’m sorry Porthos but there’s an emergency we need you and Aramis quickly at the stables (Aramis looks at the guard)

 

Aramis: The stables what’s wrong??(he walks over to the door) 

 

Guard: Its Roger is gone crazy he’s kicking at the stall doors we’re afraid he’s going to break through 

 

Aramis: Is Athos down there? (he grabs the guard by his jacket) tell me now!! 

 

Guard: No, no he’s not please you have to come!!(Porthos looks at Aramis they run out the door followed by the Guard leaving Grace with d’Artagnan and Doctor Bachman worried about what’s just happened. He starts to go out the door when Grace calls him)

 

Grace: Doctor Bachman, your daughter is safe with Athos no harm will come to her 

 

Doctor Bachman: How can she be safe with him he’s as blind as she is (he says loudly as he turns back to look at her) 

 

Grace: You taught her to see without seeing just as she has taught him. You must have faith that he will keep her safe 

 

Doctor Bachman: What if that’s not enough! (he walks back to d’Artagnan’s bed she stands up) 

 

Grace: Athos would die before he lets her be hurt by anything or anyone. (he slowly starts to calm down as he looks at her) I know your worried she is your daughter she is safe with him no matter what you think just know he’ll protect her (Doctor Bachman knows she’s right but he can’t let shake the fear that’s taken over him that something bad will happen. As Aramis and Porthos quickly run down the stairs and can hear Roger’s neighing and kicking at the stall door. They hurry inside the stable Roger is going in circles then raising up on his back legs)

 

Aramis: What has happened to cause him to become like this? (he looks at the guard)

 

Guard: No idea other than Athos looked like he was pain

 

Porthos: What do you mean pain?

 

Guard: He was grabbing his head like he had a bad headache. Mademoiselle Bachman was tending to him for a bit but then they left 

 

Aramis: Left? Left to go where? (he’s very worried hearing about Athos being pain)

 

Guard: Not sure they went in the direction of the docks

 

Porthos: The docks!! Why didn’t you stop um!! (he’s angry at what he’s been told) 

 

Guard: I didn’t know he wasn’t supposed to leave he was with the Mademoiselle Bachman she was tending to him (he looks at Porthos) 

 

Aramis: We must hurry something is wrong with him and they’ve gone the wrong way (Just then there’s a loud crash coming from the stables all 3 men look and see Roger at a full run coming towards them Porthos grabs Aramis by the arm and yanks him back towards him while the guard leaps out the way falls to the ground as Roger blows past them out the gate) 

 

Porthos: Aramis, you alright? (Aramis rubs his sore arm where Porthos grabbed him tightly)

 

Aramis: Yes, thanks to you (he smiles then he sees the guard down on the ground he hurries to help him up) are you alright(he looks at him to see if he has any injuries)

 

Guard: I’m fine just shaken. I’ve never seen Roger do that before

 

Aramis: Neither have I 

 

Porthos: Like the devil himself was chasing him

 

Aramis: We must go after him he could hurt someone (Treville comes out on the balcony he looks down at Aramis and Porthos and the guard)

 

Treville: What in God’s name is going on out here. d’Artagnan needs peace and quite

 

Aramis: Sorry Captain but Athos is in pain Kiara and he took off alone together and are headed towards the docks. 

 

Porthos: Roger broke out and he’s on the loose he could hurt someone 

 

Treville: Find the 3 of them if you have no choice put Roger down now hurry and find them before someone gets hurt (two stable boys come hurrying out with Aramis’s horse and Porthos horse they quickly mount up and head out the front gate. Doctor Lemay comes walking up to him)

 

Doctor Lemay: What is going on out here what’s with all the shouting and noise? 

 

Treville: Athos, and Kiara took off and Roger has bolted for some reason 

 

Doctor Lemay: Well whatever is going on my patient needs some peace and quiet. And she can’t get it with all this yelling.

 

Treville: I’m sorry Doctor really, I am how is Mademoiselle Moore doing?

 

Doctor Lemay: She’s very sore and tired, dehydrated but will be alright after a good night’s rest. She’s been asking about Aramis and wants to see him 

 

Treville: Tell her that he’s and an emergency and to go leave and soon as he can he will see her.

 

Doctor Lemay: I’ll tell her (he turns and walks back inside the room she’s at. Treville looks over the balcony and prays Athos will be alright once he’s found)

tbc in 33


	33. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Kiara are attacked Athos gets his vision somewhat back Roger gets Vengeance for what happened to Athos and Kiara

33

Aramis and Porthos can tell Roger has been through the section of town as people and carts are scattered in the street Aramis looks at Porthos)

 

Aramis: Roger came through here in haste. (he can tell by looking no one is really hurt its mostly food that is on the ground. A vender runs up to them)

 

Vender: You must go after that demon he destroyed everything in his wake(he’s very angry)

 

Aramis: I’m so sorry Monsieur for what has happened we will see you and all the merchants are paid for any damage that was caused. Has anyone been injured?

 

Vender: No, thankfully 

 

Aramis: I’ll send for cadets to help clean things up. Do you by chance know the direction R—the horse went?

 

Vender: Towards the docks the horse must have the devil in him I hope he goes in the Seine (Aramis would love nothing more to set him straight of who’s horse it is and that he’s no demon inside of him)

 

Aramis: I pray he doesn’t no animal deserves to drown (Aramis sees a young boy standing by listening to what’s going on) go to the Garrison tell them to find Captain Treville there has been damage to several venders and he needs to send cadets to help clean up. (the boy nods and hurries off) 

 

Porthos: Sun is setting going to be dark in while (Aramis sees the worry on Porthos face) 

 

Aramis: Then we better find them quickly (they head off quickly towards the docks looking for more of Rogers destruction. Meanwhile Athos and Kiara continue the long walk to stop Athos pain. They have gone down so many streets and back ally’s Athos has lost where he’s at the pain has gotten more intense. Kiara continues holding on to him so he doesn’t fall but it’s a struggle.) 

 

Kiara: Athos, please stop you need to stop you waking so fast I can’t keep up (he stops)

 

Athos: I’m sorry the pain is unbearable (he grabs his head he closes his eyes tightly)

 

Kiara: Athos we must go to the Garrison my father can look at you and find out what’s going on.

 

Athos: Noooo!! Ahhhhhhhh!!(he cries out in pain Kiara feels useless she can’t make his pain go away. She pulls him closer to him and just holds him tightly)

 

Kiara: It’ll be alright Athos I promise just hold on. We have to find our way back to the Garrison(Athos continues to garb his head hoping the pain will stop. Suddenly they hear a man’s voice)

 

Man 1: Well, well what do we have here? 

 

Kiara: Please, we don’t want any trouble my friend is injured (Kiara can tell by his voice he’s not someone that they should be around) I need to get him some help 

 

Man 2: I’m sure we can help him (the tone of his voice puts Kiara on edge of fear. She can tell they are very near them.) 

 

Man 1: Let me take him off your hands (he grabs Athos by his arm roughly Athos pulls away)

 

Athos: Leave us alone! we don’t need your help (he says with a tone of deadliness) 

 

Man 1: Oh, you need our help (he pulls his pistol off his waist and hits Athos on the back of his head hard causing Athos to fall to the ground )

 

Athos: AHHHHHH!! (he cries out again he grabs his head)

 

Kiara: Athos! (she screams his name as he yells in pain she starts to go to her when she’s grabbed around the waist by Man 2) Let me Gooooo!! (she starts struggling with him he grabs her by the throat and starts squeezing)

 

Man 2: I don’t want to kill you …. yet not until we have gotten to know each other better(he kiss’s the side of her neck) 

 

Kiara: Stop!! Please!!! (he moves his hand up to the front of her dress and over her breasts he cups the right one hard Kiara winces) Nooo, don’t do this please!!!

 

Man 2: Oh we are just starting sweetheart (he says in her ear) let’s take this to a more private place shall we(he smiles not realizing she’s blind. He looks at his partner who’s looking down at Athos on his hands and knees) what you are waiting for kill the bastard and we get on with our entertainment

 

Man 1: Just looking at how pathetic he is can’t even defend his woman against 2 men. We could make him watch then kill him (he laughs he points his pistol at Athos’s head when Kiara speaks up)

 

Kiara: You kill him the King will have your head!! (he yells at him the 2nd man quickly covers her mouth his hand to shut her up she starts struggling more and more)

 

Man1: And why would the King care about him huh? No better then us other then he dresses better (he places the pistol right between Athos eyes) 

 

Athos: I’m the Kings Musketeer you kill me you will hang, and my friends will see to it. That is if they don’t kill you first (he can hear Kiara struggling) let the woman go and you keep me as your hostage. I can get you away from here to the Spanish border or where ever you want to go. But if she’s harmed in any way the offer is dead as you will be

 

Man 1: No way are you’re a Kings Musketeer you look nothing like the Kings Elite Guard. 

 

Athos: That’s where you are wrong (Athos stand up quickly and grabs his Main Guanche from behind his back and shoves it in his captor’s chest deeply. The man cries out)

 

Man 1: You bastard!! (he’s holding on to the hilt of the blade as he falls to the ground. The second man see’s what’s going on he yells at Athos)

 

Man 2: You son of a bitch!!! You’ll pay for that!! (Athos turns quickly to the voice of the second man. His world of darkness is slowly becoming a little lighter he can start to see dark shapes he blinks several times trying to get his eyes to focus but they refuse) I will kill you!! (he shoves Kiara away from him not looking to see where she lands as he goes after Athos with pistol. Athos can see the blurry dark shape coming at him. He takes a wild swing missing the man) hahaha you missed Musketeer, but I won’t (he grins as he looks at Athos as he raises the pistol. Athos doesn’t fear death as most do, and he won’t fear it now. He glares at the dark shape he can see him raise his pistol and is about to fire when hears the familiar angry neighing and clopping of horse hooves. He turns quickly and sees a large dark shape come blowing past him sending him down to the ground. 

Athos covers his head out of instinct he can hear the man screaming and Roger neighing loudly.) Stop!! Quit you beast!! (Rogers rares up on the back legs and uses his hooves to batter the man down to the ground as the man points his pistol at Roger threating to shoot him Roger hits the man’s hand with the pistol hard with his leg sending the pistol out of his hand. The man yells in pain as the hooves find their mark. Athos rolls over on to his side and watches at Roger deals out his justice. Several moments later Athos hears no more yelling)

 

Athos: Roger!!! Stop!! (he slowly stands he yells again at Roger finally getting through the angry Stallion to stop. Roger turns and walks slowly towards Athos he starts nuzzling his neck) Its ok I’m fine thanks to you (he pets Rogers neck suddenly hears a cry of his name)

 

Kiara: Ath…os(Athos does all he can to get his eyes to focus as he looks for Kiara. He sees her on the ground next to a wooden post blood is streaming down her forehead he grabs his scarf from around his neck and places it on the wound)

 

Athos: Kiara, I’m here your safe now (his eyes continue to become more focused. He smiles) Your even more beautiful then I could have imagined (he touches the side of her face gently she looks at him) 

 

Kiara: You have your sight back (she smiles) mmmmmm (she’s racked with pain from hitting the post head first) ahhh (Athos doesn’t know what to do he won’t leave her alone. He needs to get her help)

 

Athos: Yes, the hit to the head brought it back. Things are still a little fuzzy, but I can see enough. I need to get you out of here and to the Garrison I just need to get you on Roger quickly (he looks at the wound its bleeding heavily. Suddenly he hears more hooves coming he looks for the weapon and reaches over to where the second mans pistol has fallen he grabs it and points it the direction the hooves are coming from. Aramis and Porthos come rounding the corner at full tilt when they see Athos pointing the pistol at them)

 

Porthos: Whoaaa, whoooaaa!! Athos it’s us (Athos sees its Aramis and Porthos. They quickly dismount and run over to him and Kiara. Aramis goes to Kiara and starts looking over her while Porthos looks at Athos he gently moves him away from her) Athos what happened here? (Athos looks at him and says one word)

 

Athos: Justice  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************

tbc in 34


	34. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out for one as Heartbreak grows near

34

Aramis is leaning down over Kiara looking at her injury she is losing so much blood but Aramis knows head wounds bleed badly. He reaches for his blue sash around his waist and quickly unties it and presses it to her wound. He talks to her hoping to calm her down as much as he can

 

Aramis: You’ll be fine once we get you back to the Garrison and your father will treat you (he knows he’ll need to get Lemay the last thing her father needs is to be treating his own daughter)

 

Kiara: I hope he’s not angry I was injured (she blinks a couple times tears start to fall down her cheeks)

 

Aramis: He won’t be angry he’ll be glad your back safe and sound (he looks around to Porthos and Athos) Porthos I need your help (he and Athos come hurrying over)

 

Porthos: What you need Mis? (he looks down at a bloody Kiara he wants to punch a wall seeing her hurt like that. Athos is quite looking at her)

 

Aramis: We need to get her to the Garrison quickly I need you to hurry back and tell her father and Treville what’s happened, and that Athos and I will be right behind. Find Lemay and tell him what’s happened (he looks at Rogers carnage of the Deadman) tell him to send Musketeers to address and to clean up this trash

 

Porthos: Do you need me to help you get her up on the horse? 

 

Aramis: No, we can get her up Mon Amie quickly you need to hurry (Porthos nods and mounts up quickly and heads off leaving the 3 of them alone. Aramis looks at Athos he can see turmoil in his face) Athos I’ll help you on to Roger and then I’ll lift her up to you (Athos nods he understands he walks over to Roger while Aramis looks down at Kiara he touches her cheek with his hand she feels cool he removes his long coat and places it around her shoulders) this will warm you up. (Kiara smiles at him her blinking is slowing way down. Aramis knows what’s coming but he can’t tell Athos not now)

 

Kiara: Thank you Aramis, I promise I’ll clean it for you 

 

Aramis: Don’t worry about it I have several (he keeps his tone of voice positive as he can. He sees her smile. Athos comes over with Roger he leans down besides her he takes her hand in his)

 

Athos: I hope you don’t mind riding on Roger without a saddle or you can ride Aramis if it would be better for you to ride with him

 

Kiara: I’d rather ride with you (she looks up at Aramis) no offence Aramis

 

Aramis: None taken Mademoiselle (he takes her hand in his and kisses the top of it. Athos sees him do it he wants to smile at the scene, but he can’t, Aramis looks at Athos) we need to go quickly (Athos mounts up on Roger as Aramis helps lift Kiara up in front of Athos. Kiara leans her head back against his shoulder as Aramis hurries and mounts on Lattaro) If we need to stop at any moment let me know

 

Athos: I will (they head off away from the bloody alley way and head towards the Garrison. Aramis telling people to get out of the way as they hurry through the streets. Kiara is so silent Athos becomes worried he calls her name) Kiara, Kiara 

 

Kiara: Hummmm, I’m awake just tired 

 

Athos: I know you are, but you need to stay awake can you do that for me? 

 

Kiara: MMMMMM sure (he can tell by her voice she’s wanting to sleep) 

 

Athos: Keep talking to me so I know your awake

 

Kiara: I’m glad you got your sight back now you will be back to guarding the King and Queen 

 

Athos: So am I but I learned so much with out it thanks to you. It will be awhile before your father thinks I will be ready for duty I’m sure (he says hoping to make her feel better) I will need to help you with your recovery

 

Kiara: You are needed more by them then I. 

 

Athos: My brothers will guard them as I take care of you as you did to me (he gets no reply he fears the worst when he quickly checks her neck for a pulse and is relived she’s passed out. He can see they’re only a couple roads from the Garrison and decides to let her sleep. He pulls Aramis coat up closer to her neck what seems like eternity they arrive at the Garrison. Treville and Doctor Bachman and Lemay are waiting anxiously Doctor Bachman runs towards Athos)

 

Doctor Bachman: What happened to Oh my God! (he tries to remove her from Athos but Lemay steps in his way)

 

Doctor Lemay: Doctor Bachman, step way please let me take her. You’re a father now not the doctor (Porthos hurries over and helps Athos let her down) easy Porthos watch her neck (Porthos nods and gently takes her in his arms and heads up the stairs. Aramis helps Athos down)

 

Athos: I need to go with her (Aramis takes him by his upper arm and stops him) 

 

Aramis: Athos, you’re not going anywhere till I can look at you

 

Athos: I’m fine (he keeps struggling with Aramis trying to get loose)

 

Aramis: Athos, stop fighting me before I knock you out and you know I will (he says somewhat angrily. Athos stops struggling he looks at Aramis)

 

Athos: She must be ok Aramis, she must be (Aramis places his hand on Athos shoulder)

 

Aramis: She’s in good hands with Lemay (he skirts the question fearing if he said the wrong thing Athos would react badly) let me have a look at you make sure you don’t have any new injuries

 

Athos: I’m fine Aramis I swear 

 

Aramis: I’ll be the judge of that Mon Amie come on let’s go (Athos knows he’s at Aramis mercy till he’s been looked at. In Kiara’s room Doctor Bachman is sitting next to his daughter holding her hand. Porthos is watching the scene before him as tough as he is seeing Kiara hurt in bed nearly makes him wanna cry.)

 

Doctor Bachman: I’m so sorry my darling girl I should have never brought you here (he starts to cry. Doctor Lemay is tending Kiara’s head wound he finishes stitching her forehead. He touches Doctor Bachman’s shoulder)

 

Doctor Lemay: I need to do a thorough exam. You know I must ask you to leave for just for a short while

 

Doctor Bachman: I can’t leave her alone I just can’t (there’s a knock at the door Lemay calls out)

 

Doctor Lemay: Its open (Grace opens the door and walks in) 

 

Grace: I’ll stay with her while Doctor Lemay examines her. She won’t be alone I promise 

 

Doctor Lemay: Grace, has a calming effect on people please let her stay while I examine her

 

Doctor Bachman: I can’t stand around and do nothing

 

Grace: Athos needs attention Aramis doesn’t have the experience you do regarding sight. He’s a field medic so his knowledge is limited. (Doctor Bachman looks up at Lemay Porthos takes a step forward)

 

Porthos: Aramis, is quite good at field medicine but he has a mind for learning more (Doctor Bachman doesn’t want to leave his daughter, but he knows Doctor Lemay is right)

 

Doctor Bachman: I’ll go but if anything happens (he doesn’t want to say anything more)

 

Grace: I will I promise (she smiles. He stands up and walks over to the door he turns back around to Grace)

 

Doctor Bachman: Take care of her (Lemay nods he and Porthos leave shutting the door. They go down to the 3rd door of infirmary. Porthos opens the door he sees Aramis sitting next to Athos bed he’s checking his arms and legs Doctor Bachman sees Aramis look at him)

 

Aramis: Doctor Bachman, Athos has gotten partial sight back he can’t see clear yet but he’s seeing shapes and colors (Doctor Bachman walks over to the bed Aramis stands up. He hopes he can keep him focused on Athos for a while. He says a silent prayer Grace will be ok he reaches for his crucifix and kisses it after saying his prayer he and Porthos watch as Doctor Bachman starts checking Athos vision. (Mean while back in Kiara’s room Lemay is examining her she’s in and out of consciousness Lemay must get her attention several times. Grace watches intently as he does all he can to see what’s going on. Grace can hear Kiara calling out Athos’s name softly. The look on LeMay’s face as he looks at Grace says it all.)

 

Doctor Lemay: Grace ---(she interrupts him)

 

Grace: I’ll go and get him (she leaves as she’s walking to Athos’s room d’Artagnan comes out of his room. He smiles as he sees Grace)

 

d’Artagnan: How are they? (she reaches for his hand and hugs him tightly.) Grace what’s wrong? Athos?! (he says worriedly)

 

Grace: Athos, sight is returning slowly (he reaches for her chin and raises it up so he can see her face better) 

 

d’Artagnan: What about Kiara? 

 

Grace: I need to go to Athos now (she breaks from their embrace and walks hurriedly to Athos room. She knocks and goes inside d’Artagnan follows behind slowly her his head still aching. He looks in through the door and sees Doctor Bachman in tears and Athos stone faced Aramis has a hold of his crucifix. Porthos standing next to Aramis a look of dread) Doctor Bachman I suggest you go first I’ll help Athos (Athos stands up and looks at Grace)

 

Athos: I don’t need yours or anyone’s help (he walks past Grace as Aramis looks at her briefly as he and Porthos go after Athos, Athos briskly walks out the door nearly running into d’Artagnan. d’Artagnan is about to say something to him but Athos continues rapid walk down the hallway. Grace follows Doctor Bachman out the door she stops next to d’Artagnan)

 

Grace: Don’t be angry with Athos he’s going through something very difficult right now.

 

d’Artagnan: I’m not I just feel worried for him

 

Grace: As you should be (she turns and walks down the hallway to Kiara’s room. d’Artagnan isn’t sure what Grace means he wonders if she knows something no one else does. He walks down to Kiara’s room but stops and watches the scene before him of Aramis, Athos and Porthos stop Athos from entering her room)

 

Aramis: Athos, please stop let’s talk (he glares at Aramis then at Porthos who’s blocking the door with his massive frame)

 

Athos: Remove your hand or you’ll lose use of it (he says coldly Aramis knows not to press him now. Athos is like a snake curled up ready strike the last thing Aramis wants is a fight with his hurting brother. He lets go of his arm Athos moves past Porthos and opens the door and stays close by the door and watches as Doctor Bachman and Kiara talk quietly. Doctor Bachman has tears falling from his face. Kiara is holding her fathers hand. Grace passes past Aramis, Porthos d’Artagnan and Athos and walks over to the bed.)

 

Grace: Kiara, I can make you more comfortable where the pain isn’t so bad (Kiara turns her head towards Graces voice)

 

Kiara: Its not that bad really (she smiles and looks at Grace a moment later)

 

Grace: Doctor Bachman, she needs to speak with Athos I hope you will grant her this time (he doesn’t want to leave her side, yet he knows how close they become. He stands up and wipes more tears from his eyes)

 

Doctor Bachman: I will allow it (he looks at Athos as Grace walks over to him and takes his hand in hers. She looks at Aramis and nods then leads Athos over to the bed she helps him sit down on the bed. Athos’s eyes are still having problems the shapes are still fuzzy, but he can make out her hand and her face. He smiles. Grace steps away she turns and nods to Aramis, Porthos and d’Artagnan to come in. They stand next to the doctor and watch what going on before them. Heartbreak)  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

tbc in finale


	35. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos and Kiara's sight is restored but will be too late ??

Authors note:::::::::: I tried to have the finale in this chapter but there a couple things yet to be wrapped up. 

 

35

As Porthos is about to shut the door he’s given a note by one of the Cadets. He sees the note is addressed to Aramis he looks at the scene going on and knows Aramis doesn’t have the time to read the note. He thinks it’s from Treville he opens it and scans what is wrote. He leaves hoping when he comes back Kiara will be better. Meanwhile Athos isn’t sure what to do showing emotion is something he doesn’t do. His mantra he always tells d’Artagnan “Head Over Heart” is failing him badly some have said his heart is made of stone or he doesn’t have one. But he does and its being shredded in a thousand pieces as he looks at Kiara she opens her eyes)

 

Kiara: Athos, stop worrying about me I’m fine (she says weakly with a smile Athos isn’t sure if she knows the truth of her injuries or she’s to make him feel better. He decides to pretend to make her not worry)

 

Athos: Yes, you are you’ll be up in no time (he does what he can to mask his voice free of worry) but you need to rest to make that happen

 

Kiara: I will later I just want to be with you (she squeezes his hand he smiles and kisses the top of it)

 

Athos: And you shall spend as much time as you wish with me. (d’Artagnan looks at Aramis hoping he knows what’s going on he just shrugs Aramis says quietly)

 

Aramis: It doesn’t matter what is going on now. (he looks back Athos and Kiara they continue talking quietly when Grace walks over to them she looks at Athos)

 

Grace: I can make the pain subside for short while (Kiara winces as her head continues to throb)

 

Athos: Please, let her be pain free for as long as you can (everyone can hear the desperation in his voice a tone no one has ever heard before he looks at Grace’s face its still outta focus.)

 

Kiara: Athos, I can handle the pain its not so bad (another wince stops her from talking) mmmmmmm! (her father wants to stop her from being in pain and is about to do something when Athos pleads for Grace to help)

 

Athos: Grace, please! (he says just above a whisper looking directly at her) 

 

Kiara: Athos, stop please the one thing I want more then anything is the one thing I can’t have

 

Athos: What is it? I’ll get you whatever you want I swear (he holds her hand closer to his mouth) 

 

Kiara: My sight I want to see you (Athos closes his eyes knowing that is one thing he can’t do no matter what)

 

Athos: I wish I could give you your sight back. (he can feel his eyes getting teary he wipes the tears quickly away) 

 

Grace: Kiara, I can give your sight back (Athos looks at her)

 

Athos: Then do it! (he yells at her, Aramis starts to walk towards him Grace looks at him and nods no. He stops he’s getting angry with the way he’s talking to her. d’Artagnan wants to take her away from all that’s going on, but he knows she won’t leave Kiara in the time of need. He makes a vow if Athos again raises his voice at her he’ll do something drastic. Grace looks at Athos she can feel his pain he’s in his frustrations with his sight and Kiara being hurt so bad. She leans down close to Kiara)

 

Grace: Kiara, do wish to have your sight back? (Athos looks intently at Grace)

 

Kiara: I’m some what scared 

 

Grace: There’s nothing to fear I promise. You’ll go slowly from the darkness in to the light of color. 

 

Kiara: And Athos as well? (Grace looks at Athos and smiles) 

 

Grace: Yes, Athos as well (she looks back at Kiara and lays her hand on her head) keep your eyes closed till say open them alright

 

Kiara: Alright (Grace holds her hand on forehead for minute or so then turns and stands up to face Athos)

 

Grace: Athos, I ask you to do the same keep your eyes closed till I say open them 

 

Athos: I will do anything you say (he closes his eyes and Grace places her hand on his forehead. A minute or so later she removes her hand and guides Athos to sit back down on the bed) 

 

Grace: Its time for both of you come out of the darkness into the light. When you open your eyes, you will see everything clear as if your looking in a window. Now slowly open your eyes and you will see each other for the first time (Aramis and d’Artagnan and the rest watch as to what’s to unfold in front of them. Athos does as he’s told as does Kiara for the first time since can see vividly and she sees Athos. Dark hair the green eyes and bearded face. She smiles at him her father is speechless as he watches his daughter for the first time see)

 

Kiara: You are so handsome (she reaches for his face) mmmmm its just as I felt it (Athos has by then opened his eyes and is instantly taken by her beauty. He leans in to her hand that has rested on his chin. Aramis looks at d’Artagnan and leans in close to him)

 

Aramis: Even more speechless then ever before (he says with a grin d’Artagnan rolls his eyes as they continue to watch what’s going on) 

 

Athos: I’m not sure about being handsome but I can say your beautiful 

 

Kiara: If you say so (she smiles suddenly another round of pain causes her to wince and touch her head) ohhhhhh, mmmmmm (he reaches for her hand on her head he touches it)

 

Athos: I’m so sorry for what happened to you. (Lemay is about to get a pain drought ready for her as the pain gets worse)

 

Kiara: Its not your fault it never was you must believe that (she looks directly at him) 

 

Athos: If I hadn’t left none of this would have happened 

 

Kiara: You don’t know that anything could have happened here at the Garrison. I could have tripped and fallen and done the same thing

 

Athos: But you didn’t trip you were pushed----(she places her hand on his lips to stop him for saying anymore)

 

Kiara: It doesn’t matter anymore (she moves her hand to his she looks at him she can see the pain and hurt on his face) everything will be alright Athos I’m not afraid (Athos knows what she’s implying, and he can’t stand the thought)

 

Athos: Your not going any where I swear (he looks at her intently he knows the pain she’s feeling has to be horrible.) everything will be fine soon I promise (he looks at Grace and quickly stands up and takes a quick step towards her) I know you can heal her 

 

Grace: I wish I could (he hadn’t expected that answer he glares at her)

 

Athos: What do you mean you wish you could? (d’Artagnan doesn’t like his tone of voice he takes a couple steps closer as does Aramis) 

 

Grace: I can only do so much I gave her sight back as she asked. 

 

Athos: You can make her better (he continues to glare at her thinking he can scare her. His voice is so cold everyone notices)

 

Grace: I can’t I’m sorry (she feels bad for what she has told him she looks down at the floor. Athos looks at her then suddenly grabs her arm and yanks her towards him she cries out as he squeezes her hand hard as he looks at her. d’Artagnan and Aramis rush to her side to make him let go) Athos!! (she cries out)

 

d’Artagnan: Athos!! stop you’re hurting her (he grabs a hold of his hand as Aramis tries to pull Athos away, but he won’t budge)

 

Athos: Can’t or won’t!! Don’t you care she’s in agony! You refuse to help someone that needs help how can you! (the more he talks he glares at her)

 

Aramis: Athos stop this now! You’re hurting her! let her go now! (he yells at Athos loudly) 

 

Grace: Athos, if I could I would but—

 

Athos: You don’t care about her that’s it isn’t? You pick and choose who you will save how can you? you won’t help her in hour of need. Your nothing but a disgrace (d’Artagnan sees red with that comment and hits Athos hard across the jaw. He releases Grace from his tight grip d’Artagnan grabs a hold of Grace and moves her away from Athos. Aramis grabs him up from the floor and has his hand on his shoulder)

 

Aramis: Athos, stop it now Grace has done all she can. You know she cares more then you know. (Athos rubs his sore jaw as Aramis tries to get through to him) She has saved us all at one time or another how dare you say she picks and choose who to save (Athos looks at Aramis)

 

Athos: Then why wont she do more for Kiara (Grace moves slowly away from d’Artagnan’s hold to Kiara’s bed she looks down then back to Athos) 

 

Grace: She knew her time was coming to an end. Her injury to her head was catastrophic she wasn’t going to survive. She only wanted to be with you for the short amount of time she had left (Athos looks at Grace then at Kiara he walks over to her bed her eyes are closed. Doctor Bachman is sitting next to Kiara tears are falling from his eyes. Realization hits him she’s gone. He stares at her lifeless body he closes his eyes. Aramis walks closer to him and places his hand gently on his shoulder)

 

Aramis: I’m sorry Mon Amie (Athos opens his eyes and turns to look at Aramis) 

 

Athos: I can’t be here anymore (he walks over to the door and opens it nearly running into Porthos)

 

Porthos: Athos where you goin? What’s wrong? (Athos ignores his call and continues down the walkway. Porthos walks in he sees Grace in tears being held in d’Artagnan’s arms and Aramis pulling up the sheet over Kiara’s face. Doctor Bachman is sitting next to Kiara’s bed and Doctor Lemay has his hand on Doctor Bachman’s shoulder) What the ell happened? (d’Artagnan looks at him)

 

d’Artagnan: Kiara, didn’t make it (Porthos feels bad after hearing the news. Aramis walks over to him)

 

Aramis: Athos is quite upset

 

Porthos: Should we go after him?

 

Aramis: No, he needs time, but her father needs us now (they look over at Doctor Bachman no longer in tears but staring at his daughters covered body.)

 

finale in 36


	36. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis is furious with Athos for what happned between him Grace and is looking for a fight and Porthos is doing what he can to make sure that dosent happen.. Problem is no one told the Red Gaurd that??

Finallly the Finale............. Hope you like it Ihad to make myself just stop adding things other wise I would have gone on and on and I neeed to move on to the next storyline for our heartbroken boys...

 

36

A couple hours later Kiara’s body is removed to Lemay’s office. Aramis helps with moving her from the infirmary. Porthos and Treville escort Doctor Bachman to the Lemay’s office both feel sorry for the man losing his daughter in such a violent way. Lemay thought his office would be quieter for the Doctor to be with alone with her. Treville would help with any arrangements he could provide for him. d’Artagnan had gone to be with Grace in his room to calm her down after what had happened with Athos. He was furious at him for what he has said to Grace. 

 

Yet Grace wasn’t mad at him she had feared him and how angry he was but not angry at him. He wanted to feel bad for hitting Athos, but he couldn’t not yet not now. d’Artagnan sits on his bed holding Grace in his arms lighting stoking his hands through her hair as she’s fallen asleep. Back at LeMay’s office Aramis looks at the sheet covering Kiara and her father sitting next to the bed. He had only known her a short time, but she had become someone special to him and he would miss her as they all would. He needed to leave he couldn’t stay there any longer he opened the door and quickly left. Porthos looked at Treville)

 

Porthos: I better go I think he needs a friend right now (Treville nods)

 

Treville: I think that would be wise and Porthos keep him away from Wren the last thing I need is a brawl

 

Porthos: Yes Capitan (he leaves and catches up to Aramis) hey Aramis, how bout we talk (Aramis looks around at Porthos)

 

Aramis: I’m not in the mood to talk right now Porthos (his tone is definitely angry) 

 

Porthos: Last thing you want to do is get in a fight (Aramis turns back around and grins)

 

Aramis: It depends on who I’m getting into a fight with (he glares and walks off leaving Porthos to catch up)

 

Porthos: Aramis, Captain said he didn’t want you getting into a brawl and I tend to make sure that it doesn’t happen. The Red Guard would love to get into with you after that last time 

 

Aramis: Its not the Red Guards I’m looking for (he turns again from Porthos and walks away Porthos quickly knows who’s going after he yells at him) 

 

Porthos: ARAMIS!!!! NO!! (he runs after him. Meanwhile at the Wren Athos is polishing off 6th bottle of wine as the barmaid walks over to collect the bottle)

 

Athos: Bring me another (he takes a long drink and sets the mug down on table and look sat her the young woman) what? (he glares at her)

 

Sara: Athos, don’t you think you have had enough? (she knew all the Musketeers by their names as they knew her. She had a soft spot for Athos she didn’t know why he drank but whatever it was it cause him such pain)

 

Athos: You’ll know when I have (he says coldly and takes another drink of his wine. Sara knows that when he’s like this its better to do as he asks then to question him. She walks over to the bar and tells the barkeep to get another bottle of wine when the door of the tavern opens, and 4 Red Guards come in making noise talking and laughing. Sara looks at them and then at Athos. If they see him, it will only mean one thing and it won’t be good for the Musketeer. She takes the bottle quickly off the bar and heads to back when she’s grabbed by one the Red Guardsmen)

 

Bastien: Well, well look who we have here (he smiles at her making her feel ill)

 

Sara: Let go of me Marc (she tries to pull away from the Red Guardsman. But he has a tight grip the other 3 walk over to them)

 

Marc: Come on Sara, we just want to have some wine and sweet company after being on guard duty all day 

 

Sara: I wouldn’t be your company if you were the last four on earth! (She says loudly) Let go of me before Ansel shows you the way out

 

Enzo: He won’t do anything to us he values us as patrons and The Cardinal makes sure he’s kept busy with soldiers

 

Sara: The Cardinal doesn’t buy me (she glares at Enzo and struggles to break free Bastien) I said let go of me!! (suddenly they hear a voice from the dimly lit backroom)

 

Voice: Let her go now and you’ll live to see tomorrow you don’t you will die (the four Red Guardsmen look at each other the tone of the voice is cold and threatening. Bastien is distracted by the voice that Sara manages to break free and run to the back. She looks at Athos)

 

Sara: Athos, you must leave go out the back way before they find you your out numbered (he looks up at her with hooded eyes)

 

Athos: When has that ever been a factor (the Red Guards quickly go to the back and see who the cold voice to Sara knows this wont end well for the lone Musketeer. She starts to run towards the door when Enzo grabs her around the waist)

 

Marc: You aren’t going anywhere (she struggles trying to get loose, but his grip is too tight. Bastien walks up to Athos table) 

 

Bastien: A lone Musketeer getting drunk I’m sure your Captain would love to hear about this (Athos looks up at him)

 

Athos: I’m off duty as you are. If I want company I’ll find a whore unlike you I would say degenerates, but your Red Guards and you shouldn’t be treating a woman like Sara as such. 

 

Bastien: You just called us degenerates how dare you! (his voice is raised, and he looks furious at Athos) 

 

Athos: It was quite easy that’s what you are. A gentleman wouldn’t treat a woman like you are but then you aren’t gentle man either (Athos slowly stands up so he’s facing to face with Bastien.)

 

Bastien: I hate you Musketeers, but I hate you more than the other 3

 

Athos: Feeling is mutual now let her go before you do something you’ll regret (Ansel has been watching the confrontation he knows the Musketeer will need help, so he sneaks out the door and hurries down the street looking for help) 

 

Bastien: It won’t be me making the mistake it will be you (he throws a punch hitting Athos hard on the cheek he falls to his knees and shakes his head and quickly stands up) 

 

Athos: You just struck the Kings Musketeer that’s hangable offense 

 

Bastien: Your word against mine and theirs (he points to the other Red Guardsmen) and you won’t be alive to say other wise (Bastien pulls out his sword and grins as Athos pulls his sword out)

 

Athos: Give up now before your hurt or killed 

 

Bastien: I won’t be hurt or killed (he looks to Marc, Enzo then back at Athos) say your prayers Musketeer (Bastien lunges at Athos while Athos parries its then Enzo and Marc join in the fray. Steel is crashing on steel Sara is terrified as she watches the dangerous fight of the unfair fight of 3 against one will be fatal for the lone for the Musketeer. Meanwhile Porthos finally catches up to Aramis)

 

Porthos: Aramis, stop you don’t want to do this (Aramis looks at Porthos)

 

Aramis: Yes, I do (he continues walking when they see Ansel running towards them)

 

Ansel: Help, Help!! Please A Musketeer is being attacked by the Red Guard 

 

Porthos: Do you know who it is?

 

Ansel: Its Athos (Porthos and Aramis look at each other and take off running (10minutes later they come running in to Wren swords drawn they see 4 Red Guardsmen down. Aramis quickly sheaths his sward and leans down and starts checking on the down men. Porthos looks at the damaged caused he sees Sara sitting at the back table her hands are shaking as she’s trying to drink a cup of wine. Porthos walks over to her)

 

Porthos: Sara are you ok? (she nods yes) what happened can u tell me?

 

Sara: I’m fine its Athos I’m worried for (Aramis walks over to the table)

 

Aramis: Athos caused this? (his anger builds again)

 

Sara: Yes, but it wasn’t his fault they started it. One of the men Marc grabbed me and wouldn’t let me go. Bastien was threatening me Enzo and Marc went after him in a fight

 

Porthos: And lost (he looks at Aramis)

 

Aramis: They’ll live mostly bruises and scrapes Bastien has been tagged quite good by Athos on his chest. (Porthos looks at Aramis)

 

Porthos: A defenseless woman and then these idiots attacked him not the other way around. And he’s hurt (Aramis anger quickly disappears)

 

Aramis: How bad? (he looks at Sara)

 

Sara: Athos was stabbed in left shoulder after he and Bastien fell on the floor. Athos didn’t see it coming and was struck. When he was he was furious and did this (she points to the Red Guards)

 

Porthos: We must find him before he bleeds to death. You go look for him I’ll wait here for back up)

 

Aramis: I’ll send help (he hurries out the door in search of Athos. A couple minutes later he sees a couple other Musketeers and tells them to hurry to the Wren and to arrest the Red Guard he continues hurrying to Garrison he’s about to head up stairs when he’s stopped by Olivia) Olivia, what are you doing here? 

 

Olivia: I was looking for you 

 

Aramis: Why? (he’s curious)

 

Olivia: I wanted to say thank you for rescuing me and keeping me safe. I was hoping to see you sooner but Porthos said you were in the middle of something and couldn’t come to see me (he’s trying to think what she’s talking about then it comes to him)

 

Aramis: I’m sorry friend of mine died, her death was very unexpected

 

Olivia: I’m so sorry for your loss. If there’s anything I can do please let me know

 

Aramis: Thank you (he smiles at her) 

 

Olivia: I’ll be going to the Palace tomorrow to start my job as dauphin seamstress I hope I’ll see you again at some point (she smiles at him)

 

Aramis: I’m sure I will. (he smiles at her any other time he’d love to stay and talk maybe even see if she’d like to go for a walk but now wasn’t the time. He reached for her hand and kissed it) another time Mademoiselle (he tips his hat and looks at her she’s blushing) 

 

Olivia: I must get back to my room and work on a couple things to show the King and Queen. Goodnight Aramis (she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek then hurries up the stairs. Aramis touches his cheek and grins savoring the moment. Then he walks to Athos room and pounds on the door)

 

Aramis: ATHOS!!! Athos its me Aramis I know your hurt (he pounds on the door hard several times he gets no answer. He’s worried he’s severely hurt he kicks the door in he hurries in) Athos! Athos! he shouts his name he looks around he doesn’t see Athos on bed he frantically looks around then looks on the bed and sees bloody sheets and a sealed letter to Treville and most disturbing Athos Pauldron covered in blood. Aramis hurries out of the room and runs to Treville’s office

 

The End 

 

Finallly the Finale sorry for such a long wait.. I'll be working on Athos return soon as my sons wedding is over (9-7) and hopfully posing end of Sept the start of new fic that wil that be about his return and d'Artagnan and Grace???


End file.
